


Dernière Volonté

by SoleilBreton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Howard Stark en fantôme chiant, M/M, Multi, plein de caméo, un clin d'oeil à la fin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoleilBreton/pseuds/SoleilBreton
Summary: Loki est un employé de Stark Industries sans histoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, le fantôme de son patron, fraîchement décédé, vienne lui demander de l'aide.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, issue d'un prompt de Obviously Enough (la seule, l'unique !) Qui se formulait ainsi :  
> Loki, trader sans histoires, est harcelé par un fantôme au sens de l'humour douteux qui insiste pour qu'il aille voir sa veuve et lui dire qu'il regrette de l'avoir laissée seule, découvre qui est son meurtrier quitte à braquer le commissariat pour ça, mette [Le meurtrier] en prison, change de boulot pour reprendre ses études d'arts, et enfin sois heureux sans lui.
> 
> Au début je pensais faire un OS court. Ahahaha. Ah. Quelle idéaliste je fais !
> 
> Également, je me suis dit que ça ne serait pas un slash. J'ai lutté très fort contre le IronFrost, mais il m'a rattrapé. Ce sera donc un IronFrost avec plein de lemon à l'intérieur (mais pas pour tout de suite, faut attendre que l'intrigue commence).
> 
> Et comme pour Ténacité, j'ai changé quelques détails du prompt d'origine pour que ce soit plus intéressant.

_Dernière Volonté_

Chapitre 1

 

Il venait de passer la pire journée de sa vie. Enfin, non, peut-être pas la pire des pires journées de sa vie. La pire journée de travail sûrement. Passer sa journée à tenter de rassurer les investisseurs, et d'éviter une chute vertigineuse de l'action en bourse, ce n'était pas sa définition d'une bonne journée de travail.

Il était donc naturellement hargneux et vindicatif. Il avait crié deux fois sur son secrétaire, et avait traité son assistante personnelle d'incompétente. D'ailleurs, il était presque sûr de l'avoir faite pleurer. Elle pourrait toujours dire que c'était à cause des circonstances, et que les larmes étaient de la tristesse et pas de la détresse.

Il était presque vingt heure, et il était encore à son bureau, préparant les réunions extraordinaires qui auraient lieu le lendemain. Sur son ordinateur, un onglet lui indiquait chaque article ayant une relation avec la catastrophe de la matinée. D'autres onglets affichaient les résultats de la bourse de la journée, la chute inévitable de l'action de Stark Industries, d'autres faisaient un bilan des actifs perdus, de l'argent gâché. Et c'était à lui de compiler tout ça pour le lendemain, alors que presque tout le monde était rentré chez soi. Il assumait cependant. Il s'était porté volontaire.

Stark Industries était l'une des plus grandes multinationales du monde. Voire, la plus grande, ça dépendait des trimestres. Aux coudes à coudes avec Wal-Mart et State Grid Corporation of China, chacune dans un domaine différent. Wal-Mart pour la grande distribution, SGCC pour la distribution d'énergie en Chine et Stark Industries pour les technologies de pointe dans tous les domaines ou presque. Avec des chiffres d'affaires tournant autour des centaines de milliers de milliards de dollars, la moindre perturbation boursière avait des conséquences désastreuses, en terme de vente, de chiffre d'affaires et d'emplois. Il ne serait pas étonné si le Conseil d'administration, devant lequel il allait faire sa présentation le lendemain, décidait de plans sociaux autour du globe.

Plans sociaux. Comme s'il y avait la moindre poussière de social dans la fermeture d'une usine, ou le renvoi de milliers de travailleurs. Il se laissa une petite note pour commencer à faire un compte-rendu sur les différents sites potentiellement fragiles et donc jetables.

Il fallait dire qu'il avait les dents longues. S'il avait commencé comme simple exécutant trader, dans un open-space sans âme, il avait rapidement grimpé les échelons. Et quand il disait rapidement, eh bien, il était Directeur des Analyses financières, et il n'avait que vingt-six ans. Il avait su profiter des coups durs des membres de l'entreprise, de chaque faille, pour avancer, et quitter l'open-space où il n'avait pas sa place.

Il avait une grande ambition, était extrêmement intelligent, comprenait la psyché humaine mieux que n'importe qui, et c'était ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de plus en plus indispensable pour Stark Industries. La catastrophe de la matinée ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique à court terme. Peut-être devenir vice-Président ? Après tout, une place allait se libérer d'ici peu. Il voulait en être. Avoir son bureau à l'avant dernier étage. Avoir le pouvoir. C'était son moteur.

Vingt-deux heures quinze. Il bâilla. Son interphone sonna. C'était sa commande. Chinois. Cela le changerai du Thaï. Ou des pizzas. Un vigile en service lui apporta le tout. Les livreurs n'avaient pas le droit de monter dans les étages.

Il décida de s'accorder cette pause. Manger en travaillant n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, et de toute façon il voulait un café. Il sortit donc de son bureau. Certains de ses collègues étaient encore là, mais plus pour longtemps.

En se rendant dans la salle de pause, il passa devant l'immense tableau hiérarchique qui affichait glorieusement les visages du CEO, des Présidents, des Vice-Présidents et des Directeurs du siège de New-York. La photo de Howard Stark n'avait pas été retirée, mais un bandeau noir sur le coin droit avait été ajouté dans la journée.

Accident de voiture. C'était terriblement bête, horriblement banal pour un homme qui avait construit son nom et sa fortune sur ses excentricités. Certains se demandaient encore si son fils, Anthony, allait reprendre le flambeau, mais il connaissait déjà la réponse. Anthony Stark n'avait rien d'un CEO de multinationale. Certes, il engloutissait le département Recherche et Développement d'idées plus ou moins géniales (le Starkphone et le Starkpad avaient été des coups de génie, et vouloir se lancer dans les technologies pouvant fournir une énergie propre avait donné un sacré coup de boost à l'entreprise quelques années plus tôt), mais le fils de Howard était surtout connu pour être un jet-setter, un flambeur, un Don Juan et le pire gestionnaire du monde.

Le Conseil d'Administration n'allait jamais vouloir de cet homme-là à la tête de Stark Industries, quand bien même il en était le propriétaire à cinquante et un pourcent.

Non, le futur CEO de Stark Industries serait plus certainement le Président de SI-Europe, le plus ancien collaborateur de Stark, Obadiah Stane. Cet homme était un croisement entre un requin, un renard et un serpent. A côté de Stane, Loki n'était qu'un petit joueur, à peine intéressé. Ils ne jouaient pas du tout dans la même cour.

Il entra dans la grande salle de pause. C'était la pièce la plus agréable de l'étage. Un grand frigo américain, des cafetières à n'en plus finir, des placards fournis régulièrement en biscuits à haute teneur en glucose et huile de palme, des fauteuils, des tables, et une grande télévision, continuellement allumée sur une chaîne d'information en continu. Il lança une cafetière, et s'assit sur un des nombreux fauteuils en cuir si confortables, et commença à manger. Il eut un bref rire peu charitable en se souvenant de son frère tentant vainement de manger avec des baguettes, ses grosses mains malhabiles ne lui facilitant pas la tâche.

Sa pause ne dura que le temps que le café soit prêt. Il versa le liquide brûlant dans un grand mug thermos à son nom, le referma, jeta les papiers gras qu'il avait laissé sur la table, puis retourna à son bureau. Il avait l'esprit en ébullition, cherchant quelles perspectives il n'avait pas encore adoptées pour son compte-rendu du lendemain.

En entrant dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, il manqua de sursauter quand il distingua une silhouette.

« Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il en allumant la lumière. »

Mais il ne put dire quoi que ce soit de plus. L'homme qui se tenait devant son grand bureau _flottait,_ littéralement, quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Et il était _translucide_. La silhouette se retourna, et malgré le fait qu'il voyait le mur opposé à travers son visage, il le reconnut sans mal.

« Vous êtes Loki Borson ? Demanda Howard Stark, ou la silhouette translucide et flottante qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Howard Stark. »

Loki resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête simplement, ne faisant pas du tout confiance à ses cordes vocales.

« Très bien, car j'ai besoin de vous. »


	2. Chapitre 2

_Dernière Volonté_

Chapitre 2

  
  


« V-vous êtes mort, balbutia Loki.

\- Très finement observé, monsieur Borson, ironisa Stark. Ma mort est partout dans la presse.

\- Je me suis endormi, n’est-ce pas ? Fit Loki qui commençait doucement à se croire fou. Je me suis endormi dans la salle de pause. C’est la seule explication. Vous ne pouvez pas être là, et je ne peux pas être en train de parler avec vous. »

Stark leva les yeux au ciel, semblant fusiller le plafond du regard.

« Non, monsieur Borson, vous n’êtes pas endormi, et oui, je suis un fantôme. Vous pouvez vous pincer autant de fois que cela sera nécessaire, mais j’ai toujours besoin de votre aide.

\- Je ne crois pas aux fantômes, rétorqua Loki sèchement. Je ne peux rien pour vous. Vous n’avez qu’à aller voir Erik Selvig, à la comptabilité, qui jure ses grands dieux avoir vu l’ange de la mort en rendant visite à sa mère à l’hôpital la semaine dernière. Je suis sûr qu’il sera ravi de vous fournir son aide.

\- Malheureusement, cela ne va pas être possible, répondit Stark. Un fantôme ne peut apparaître qu’à une seule personne après être décédé, et n’a pas vraiment le choix. Certains là-haut se pensent sûrement très drôle, mais si j’avais dû choisir, sachez que je vous aurais préféré mon fils ou ma femme.

\- Et pourquoi avez-vous besoin d’aide ? Demanda Loki en baissant les bras.

\- Pour mettre mon assassin derrière les barreaux, bien sûr.

\- Vous êtes mort pendant un accident de voiture, fit Loki.

\- En effet. Mais Obadiah Stane avait pris grand soin de saboter mes freins, quelques heures avant. Bien qu’il ait envoyé quelqu’un faire le sale boulot à sa place. Après tout, il n’aime pas se salir les mains.

\- Obadiah Stane ? S’étrangla Loki. Votre meilleur ami ?

\- Bon dieu Borson ! Je vous croyais intelligent ! Un homme dans ma position n’entretient pas d’amitié. Encore moins avec des gens comme Obadiah Stane.

\- Il est quand même votre plus ancien associé, contra Loki. Passer autant de temps avec une personne crée des liens non ?

\- Certainement, répondit Stark. Mais j’ai toujours eu l’impression qu’Obadiah était … comment dit-on maintenant ? Sociopathe. Ou psychopathe. Enfin, j’ai toujours su qu’il n’était pas normal. Qu’il n’avait pas de sentiments comme tout le monde.

\- En attendant, la réponse est toujours non. Il est vingt-trois heure, j’ai toujours pas fini mon récap’ de demain, qui m’est tombé dessus, soit dit en passant, à cause de vos conneries …

\- Oh ! Un peu de respect jeune homme ! S’exclama Stark. Je suis votre patron !

\- En fait non. Plus depuis quelques heures déjà, rétorqua Loki avec un sourire mauvais. Vous êtes  _mort_ . »

Loki s’assit d’autorité dans son fauteuil, prit son grand mug de café, et s’attela à la tâche. Il s’attendait à ce que Stark le coupe à nouveau, pour lui parler de son assassinat, ou d’autres choses, le supplier, le convaincre par d’autres moyens. Mais non. Le fantôme resta dans un coin de la pièce, derrière son dos, et après de longues minutes, Loki parvint à l’oublier.

« Vous êtes sacrément efficace, dit Stark après un long moment surprenant le jeune homme.

\- J’avais presque réussi à me persuader que vous étiez un rêve, marmonna-t-il.

\- On n’ignore pas impunément le grand Howard Stark, rétorqua l’homme. »

Il y avait à la fois un orgueil certain, et une pointe d’humour dans sa voix. Ça sonnait comme quelque chose qui aurait été dit souvent, et pas forcément par lui. La silhouette diaphane s’approcha du bureau et lu les écrans d’ordinateur par-dessus l’épaule du jeune Directeur.

« Il serait dommage de devoir fermer nos bureaux d’analyse de Dublin.

\- Et fermer lesquels à la place ? Ceux de Lyon ? Les français ont une législation plus dure à propos des licenciements sociaux. Ça prendra des mois. Alors que si nous fermons ceux de Dublin, on peut en rouvrir d’autres à Dubaï dans six à douze semaines. Pendant ce temps, on écrème à Lyon doucement, puis quand il est évident que les bureaux français deviennent lourds et inutiles, on les ferme, avec communiqués de presse larmoyants, expliquant qu’on aura tout essayé pour sauver ces emplois, mais qu’on ne peut plus faire autrement. Ensuite, on pourra annoncer en grandes pompes la réouvertures de bureaux en Irlande. Le tout en deux ans. C’est plus long, mais plus économique à moyen terme, et ça sauvegarde notre image auprès du grand public.

\- Bien pensé. Cynique, froid, tout ce que Stark Industries aime.

\- Mais pas vous ?

\- Oh, moi, je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par le côté humain. C’était inventer qui m’intéressait au début. Il fallait bien vendre, cependant. Anthony est comme moi. Toujours des idées en tête. Mais pour vendre efficacement, il ne vaut pas une bille. Pourquoi croyez-vous que j’ai gardé Stane dans l’entreprise aussi longtemps ? Il est efficace. Putain d’efficace. Des inventions géniales ne font pas de bonnes ventes. Stane avait la niaque. Il aurait pu vendre des trombones en faisant croire que c’était une nouveauté révolutionnaire. »

Loki voulut boire à nouveau son café, en oubliant qu’il avait fini son mug quelques minutes auparavant. Il jura et retourna à la salle de pause pour en refaire. Il jura encore quand il s’aperçut que Stark le suivait.

« Vous n’êtes pas obligé de me coller aux basques, marmonna-t-il en attendant que le café passe.

\- C’est vrai, reconnut l’homme translucide. Mais comme vous êtes la seule personne avec laquelle je peux communiquer, je préfère ne pas vous perdre. »

Loki décida de ne pas répondre. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour se disputer avec un esprit revenu d’entre les morts, qui n’était même pas réel. Il avait probablement fait une rupture psychotique, et en payait les conséquences.

Il travailla une grande partie de la nuit. Le bon côté d’avoir quelqu’un avec lui, c’était que lorsqu’il piquait du nez, Stark ne se gênait pas pour lui faire une remarque qui le réveillait. A part ça, le fantôme se faisait très discret. Loki termina ses différents rapports sur les coups de quatre heure du matin. Il sortit une couverture d’un placard, plaça un coussin sur le canapé de son bureau, et s’offrit un peu de repos avant la reprise des activités boursières. Le Conseil d’Administration commençait à huit heure et quart et la bourse de New-York ouvrait à neuf heure et demi, il lui fallait donc être levé pour sept heure, afin d’avoir le temps de se changer.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Loki passait la nuit dans son canapé. Il n’avait personne pour râler chez lui et lui faire la tête, et donc ne s’en privait pas. Si pour faire avancer sa carrière il fallait faire quelques nuits blanches, pourquoi pas. Il alluma le réveil préenregistré de son téléphone et s’endormit promptement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On en sait désormais un peu plus sur les circonstances de la mort de Howard Stark.
> 
> Comment le fantôme et Loki vont-il cohabiter ?  
> Arriveront-ils à mettre Stane derrière les barreaux ?  
> Quand le IronFrost commencera-t-il ?
> 
> Vous découvrirez tout cela et bien plus dans les prochains épisodes de Dernière Volonté !
> 
> (En attendant, vous pouvez spéculer dans les commentaires !)


	3. Chapitre 3

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 3_

Quand Loki entra dans la salle du Conseil d'Administration le lendemain matin, à huit heures, il avait l'air fatigué mais personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures sur un canapé. Son costume était impeccable, sa cravate parfaitement nouée, aucun faux pli à son pantalon. Il ignorait avec zèle le revenant qui le suivait. Tout était parfait. Il affichait une mine sinistre de circonstance, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Il resta en retrait le temps qu'Obadiah Stane fasse un petit éloge funèbre. Assis à la place habituellement réservée à son père, Anthony Stark, les traits tirés, visiblement épuisé et triste, écoutait distraitement. A côté de Loki, Howard Stark passait tour à tour de la colère, aux regrets, sans émettre un seul mot. Finalement, Stane passa la parole à Anthony Stark.

« Se pose maintenant la question de la Direction de l'entreprise, dit-il. Je sais que personne ici ne souhaite que je reprenne les rênes, et moi non plus à vrai dire. En tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire, je propose la Direction à mon ami, mon presque père, Obadiah Stane. Je sais que mon père, Howard, aurait voulu que la Direction te revienne Obi. »

La mâchoire de Stark se contracta violemment, si bien que s'il n'avait pas été mort, Loki était sûr qu'il se serait cassé les dents. Il y eu quelques mouvements d'approbation autour de la grande table circulaire, mais Loki put voir quelques visages se fermer. Apparemment Stane ne faisait pas l'unanimité.

Puis on passa à des considérations plus triviales, et c'est là que Loki entra en scène. Sa présentation se passa bien, et les initiatives qu'il avait prise en présentant quelques stratégies pour limiter la perte de profit et la baisse du dividende furent très appréciées. Les décisions qui viendraient ensuite n'étaient plus de son ressort. Néanmoins, Stane lui fit signe de rester assister au Conseil d'Administration, et Loki ne put qu'obéir.

Il s'ennuya ferme. D'abord parce qu'il avait dormi moins de trois heures la nuit dernière, ensuite parce que la réunion traînait en longueur. Il fut question de la succession de Stark, à la tête de SI. Stane défendit son bout de gras, soutenu par le fils de leur feu patron. Mais certains voyaient d'un mauvais œil l'augmentation de pouvoir de cet homme.

En vérité, Loki ne comprenait pas grand-chose. C'est Stark lui-même qui commentait les débats, afin que le jeune homme soit moins perdu dans cet immense panier à crabes, donnant des précisions qui éclairaient les différentes postures des uns et des autres. Qui détestait qui, qui avait marié ses enfants avec ceux des autres, et autres trivialités privées qui empiétaient joyeusement sur les relations au sein du Conseil d'Administration.

Il lui en fut très reconnaissant quand Stane se tourna vers lui et le prit littéralement à parti, pour donner son avis. Loki comprit instantanément ce que Stane essayait de faire : s'attacher sa gratitude et donc sa loyauté. Loki savait ce qu'on disait de lui dans les couloirs de l'entreprise. Pour tous, il était le petit surdoué aux dents longues, décidé et destiné à grimper les échelons à toute vitesse. Loki afficha donc son plus beau sourire, se leva et dit d'une voix forte :

« Je pense que si un autre que Monsieur Stark prend la tête de l'entreprise, il y a des chances pour que les investisseurs restent perturbés quelques temps et que les cours de la bourse ne soient pas en notre faveur pendant un moment. Howard Stark portait SI à lui seul ou presque. Cela rassurerait les investisseurs de savoir que son fils s'implique réellement dans l'entreprise de son père, et pas seulement en envoyant des prototypes au département recherche et développement.

\- Donc concrètement, que proposez-vous ? Demanda un homme grisonnant et ventripotent engoncé dans son costume hors de prix.

\- Une vice-Présidence pour Monsieur Stark, si cela lui convient. Pourquoi pas la vice-Présidence à la recherche et au développement précisément ? Ainsi il sera plus facile de présenter une sorte de duo, dans la continuité de la présidence de Howard Stark, un partenariat gagnant-gagnant entre Monsieur Stark et Monsieur Stane, à la prochaine assemblée générale des actionnaires. »

Anthony Stark et Obadiah Stane n'avaient pas l'air spécialement ravis de la proposition de Loki, mais les autres administrateurs eux, semblaient être emballés par l'idée.

« Plutôt bien joué, approuva Stark père à côté de lui. Approuver la Présidence de Stane, tout en vous assurant que mon fils ne se défausse pas immédiatement. »

Loki hocha très légèrement la tête, continuant d'écouter les discussions. Apparemment, le conseil d'administration aimait vraiment le compromis de Loki, et semblait l'acter.

Le jeune directeur avait désormais une seule idée en tête. Sortir de la salle et rejoindre son bureau pour faire une petite sieste rapide, et reprendre le travail. Il ne pouvait pas décemment demander à quitter l'endroit sans être insultant. Après tout, il était très rare qu'une personne de son niveau hiérarchique soit non seulement invitée à rester, mais également à s'exprimer. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et une fois encore Stark père fut d'une aide précieuse pour le maintenir éveillé.

Après deux heures de réunion, près d'une heure après l'ouverture des salles de marché, les administrateurs décidèrent de faire une pause dans leurs débats. Stark fils en profita pour venir vers Loki. Il lui serra la main, avec une poigne sûre, une prise presque intimidante.

« Vous êtes Loki Borson, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il et ajouta sans attendre de réponse. Je vous remercie d'être aussi impliqué dans l'entreprise. Nous n'allons pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail. »

Autrement dit, il n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa prise de position. Loki lui adressa un regard aimable.

« Toutes mes condoléances pour la perte de votre père, dit le jeune homme franchement.

\- Oh, merci. Il était … vous l'aviez déjà rencontré ? »

Loki dût se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner pour regarder la silhouette flottante de Howard Stark.

« J'ai eu la chance de le croiser une fois dans l'ascenseur, il y a deux ans maintenant, répondit Loki avec un léger sourire.

\- Ouais, pas vraiment la personne la plus abordable du monde. Mais vous pouvez être sûr qu'il savait exactement qui vous étiez, ce que vous faisiez dans l'entreprise et quelles étaient vos compétences. Howard … mon père avait cette incroyable capacité de pouvoir optimiser chaque personne à son service. La preuve, si j'en crois Obi, vous avez grimpé les échelons à toute vitesse.

\- J'ai bien conscience que ma proposition vous a fortement déplu, commença Loki. Mais je connais les marchés et les investisseurs mieux que personne. Je passe littéralement mes journées à élaborer des stratégies pour faire grimper les actions. S'il y a bien quelque chose qui rassure les investisseurs, c'est la continuité. Et je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre, mais vous êtes le fils de votre père. On peut difficilement faire plus direct comme lien.

\- Le fils de mon père, hein ? Marmonna Stark avec aigreur. Pourtant Obi est dans l'entreprise depuis … avant ma naissance.

\- Mais il s'appelle Stane, certes à deux lettres près, cela fait Stark, mais c'est toujours deux lettres. De plus, cela fait maintenant … vingt ans qu'il gère la branche européenne de Stark Industries. Nous sommes cotés en bourse de Wall Street, en bonne vieille terre d'Amérique. D'aucuns l'appellent Stane l'Européen, si je puis me permettre.

\- Donc à vous entendre, les investisseurs américains ne font pas confiance à un autre américain ? Allons, Monsieur Borson. Les investisseurs sont plus intelligents que cela.

\- Les investisseurs sont frileux depuis une dizaine d'années, expliqua Loki patiemment. Ils rachèteront des actions Stark Industries, il n'y a pas de doute. Mais après combien de jours ? De semaines ? Combien de milliards perdus ? Et des dividendes à la baisse n'encouragent pas à l'achat. Sans parler des emplois.

\- Les emplois ne sont pas la priorité, balaya Stark fils d'un revers de la main significatif. Au pire, on fermera quelques usines, et on sous-traitera au Pakistan, au Brésil ou même en Europe de l'Est. Enfin, soupira-t-il, je suppose que vous avez raison. C'est juste … ça va me faire beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que doit faire un vice-Président.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous investir. Vous pouvez embaucher quelqu'un qui fera le travail à votre place, un adjoint. Vous serez juste la vitrine. C'était essentiellement ça le sens de mon propos. Je ne veux pas me montrer insultant, mais ici, personne ne s'attend à ce que vous fournissiez effectivement le travail d'un vice-Président. »

Stark fils grimaça.

« Ouais, je sais que je n'ai pas une image … studieuse. Mais si j'étais pas là, quoi que puisse en dire … pouvait en dire mon père … »

Il se tut, incertain. Peut-être avait-il peur de dire du mal du mort ? Loki se fit violence pour ne pas regarder Stark père qui flottait juste derrière lui. Cela ne devait pas exactement le genre de phrase qu'on souhaite entendre dans la bouche de son enfant le lendemain de son décès.

« Je vais retourner travailler, dit Loki pour briser le court silence inconfortable. Il y a encore beaucoup à faire, et mes collaborateurs ont tendance à être perdus sans moi. »

Cela eu le mérite d'arracher un petit sourire à Stark fils. Ils se serrèrent la main et Loki s'en alla d'un pas pressé.

Son assistante personnelle lui fit un rapide compte-rendu de la matinée. Les marchés spéculaient dur sur la baisse de l'action de SI et les employés ne savaient plus à quel Saint se vouer pour relancer la machine.

Loki parvint à s'accorder une micro-sieste avant de demander beaucoup, beaucoup de café noir à son assistante, et de reprendre le travail.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour rassurer les marchés, à part attendre les communiqués du Conseil d'Administration. Les chaînes d'information passaient les réactions diverses et variées des politiques et des célébrités en boucle, à propos de la mort de Howard Stark. Un torrent d'éloges louait sa capacité créatrice, son sens des affaires, certains évoquaient ses excentricités qui avaient fait sa célébrité.

Aucun ne parlait de l'homme, tous ne parlaient que de l'entrepreneur. Aucun ne parlait du mari, tous ne parlaient que de l'inventeur. Aucun ne parlait du père, tous ne parlaient que du génie. Howard Stark ne se résumait plus qu'à Stark Industries. Howard Stark était Stark Industries, et c'était pourquoi les actions se cassaient la gueule.

De nouveau, le revenant attendait, flottant silencieusement dans un coin du bureau de Loki, si bien qu'encore une fois, celui-ci finit par l'oublier. Le jeune Directeur finit sa journée complètement épuisé, autour de vingt-deux heures. Il prit un taxi, certain qu'il allait s'endormir dans le métro, toujours suivit par Stark plus silencieux qu'une tombe. Si Loki se mettait à ce type d'humour, il était vraiment temps qu'il dorme.

Il s'y reprit à trois fois avant d'arriver à mettre sa clef dans la serrure de son appartement. Il louait un meublé de haut standing dans un immeuble de Hell's Kitchen. L'endroit était en pleine réhabilitation et la gentrification battait son plein. Son appartement était lumineux grâce à de grandes fenêtres sans vis-à-vis, mais c'était dur de s'en apercevoir aussi tard dans la soirée. Sur la table basse du salon, traînaient quelques numéros de Out, où les visages de Daniel Radcliffe ou de Ellen Page étaient à la une.

Loki s'affala sur son canapé en cuir noir, un peu trop mou à son goût. Au-dessus de lui, une peinture de nu, un homme dont l'identité et la pudeur étaient conservées grâce à sa posture érotique.

« Vous êtes gay, dit Stark.

\- Oui, répondit Loki. Mais ce n'est pas pertinent.

\- Pardonnez-moi. »

Loki lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Vous êtes plus tolérant que mon propre père, marmonna-t-il.

\- Avec un fils comme le mien, il faut être très ouvert à certaines … pratiques. Et croyez-moi, l'homosexualité est une bagatelle. »

Loki pouffa de rire, de manière peu digne, mais il était tellement fatigué qu'il s'en fichait. S'il s'écoutait, il s'endormirait là, sur son canapé trop mou, face aux fenêtres dont les volets n'étaient pas baissés et qui donnaient sur les lumières de la ville. D'un effort qu'il estima surhumain, il parvint à rejoindre sa chambre. La technologie avait cela de bon qu'il suffisait d'appuyer sur un bouton pour que les volets se ferment. Il se déshabilla, ayant complètement oublié la présence de Stark (qui de toute façon s'enfuit autre part quand la cravate tomba sur le sol), et se coucha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki et Howard vont-ils réussir à joindre leurs forces ? Comment vont-ils mettre Stane derrière les barreaux ? Loki va-t-il revoir Anthony ? Combien de commentaires allez-vous m'envoyer pour me donner vos avis ?  
> Vous en saurez plus dans le prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	4. Chapitre 4

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 4_

Ce ne fut que le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, la perspective d'un week-end tranquille, une douche et un grand mug de café noir qu'il parvint enfin à faire fonctionner ses neurones.

« Comment savez-vous que c'est Stane votre assassin ? Demanda-t-il à Stark qui flottait paisiblement au milieu de la cuisine impeccable.

\- Il me l'a dit. Au téléphone pendant que je conduisais. Nous avions une discussion tout à fait normale, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que les freins ne répondaient plus. Je l'ai dit à Stane, et il a éclaté de rire. Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète, qu'à la vitesse où j'allais, je ne me rendrais compte de rien en heurtant quelque chose. Qu'il prendrait soin de Maria et d'Anthony. »

Stark serrait les poings de fureur.

« Je conduis vite, c'est de notoriété publique. Alors tout le monde pense que j'ai fait l'erreur de me croire trop bon pilote. L'enquête ne sera pas approfondie et personne ne saura que j'ai été assassiné.

\- Comment voulez-vous prouver quelque chose comme ça ? Demanda Loki. »

Stark eut un sourire sinistre.

« Depuis l'apparition des téléphones portables, j'enregistre toutes mes conversations. Absolument toutes. Le soir, je les copie sur mon ordinateur personnel, mais vous imaginez bien que cette fois je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Néanmoins, cet enregistrement existe sur mon téléphone. La police doit impérativement entendre cette conversation.

\- Et j'imagine que c'est là que j'interviens, soupira Loki. Étant donné que vous ne pouvez rien saisir dans vos mains. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Appeler votre femme ? Lui laisser un message anonyme ? Ou à la police ?

\- Pas à ma femme, grimaça Stark. Stane et elle … ils sont amants depuis au moins vingt ans. »

Loki en resta bouche-bée.

« Et cela ne vous fait rien de plus ? Fit-il.

\- Bien sûr que cela me dérange, s'emporta Stark. Mais ça fait des années que Maria et moi ne nous aimons plus. Des décennies plutôt. C'est compliqué de divorcer quand on est un personnage public comme moi. Alors je la laisse avoir un amant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'amant en question me plante un couteau dans le dos. Pas à ce point.

\- Vous la _laissez_ avoir un amant, répéta Loki. Une exclusivité pour vous Monsieur Stark, votre femme ne vous appartient pas. Ce n'est pas un petit toutou que vous _laissez_ monter sur votre canapé alors qu'habituellement il n'en a pas le droit.

\- Vous savez ce que j'ai voulu dire, râla Stark. Ne jouez pas sur les mots.

\- Pas étonnant que personne ne vous supporte, si vous traitez tout le monde avec cette condescendance crasse. »

Sous l'insulte, Stark eut l'air d'avoir très envie de frapper Loki, et celui-ci le comprenait assez bien. A vrai dire, s'il se permettait de dire ce genre de choses à celui qui était son patron encore deux jours auparavant, c'était justement grâce à l'absence de conséquences.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que je ne veux pas vous aider, continua Loki d'un air mauvais. Je n'en ai rien à faire de vous, de vos problèmes. Stane vous a tué. Que voulez-vous que ça me fasse ? J'ai une petite vie tranquille, un peu d'ambition, et figurez-vous que me mettre à dos mon futur patron n'est pas la meilleure des idées. Vous débarquez comme ça, dans ma vie sans vous soucier du bordel que vous foutez sur votre passage ! Maintenant, lâchez moi et allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Sans un autre regard pour le fantôme choqué, Loki prit son mug de café et s'installa à sa table et ouvrit son ordinateur. Comme d'habitude, il ignora sa boîte mail et les sites d'information, et ouvrit Melody Assistant, un logiciel d'édition de partitions. Il chaussa son casque audio, et s'adonna à son loisir favori : écrire de la musique.

Loki avait sa petite notoriété sur Internet, sur des sites comme Soundcloud ou YouTube, sous le pseudonyme de ChaosGod. Quelques cent mille abonnés à sa chaîne YouTube et des dizaines de milliers d'écoutes sur Soundcloud pour chaque morceau. Il se cherchait encore un peu, musicalement parlant, composant dans toutes sortes de styles différents, mais toujours instrumentaux. Il composait également à la demande, et était rémunéré pour cela. Ce qu'on appelait désormais des 'Youtubeurs' (lui préférait l'appellation de 'vidéaste'), célèbres parfois, lui commandaient un morceau ou deux pour des vidéos en particulier.

Il travailla sur une composition qui devait donner une ambiance horrifique, et apporter du suspens, pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que son humeur soit un peu plus calme, et alors, il retira son casque et regarda à nouveau Stark.

« Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Si je le savais, répondit Stark en soupirant. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'être qui peut me voir est le plus à même de m'aider dans ma dernière volonté.

\- Comment savent-ils si je suis capable d'une telle chose ? Râla Loki. J'ai vingt-six ans et je suis Directeur du département d'Analyses financières, pas flic, ou détective. Je sais pas, vous auriez pu apparaître au mec chargé de l'enquête. Là, sûr que Stane aurait été arrêté dans les vingt-quatre heures.

\- Il y a peut-être plus que ça. Peut-être que c'est du donnant-donnant. Ou peut-être que c'est du hasard total.

\- Donc vous auriez pu apparaître à Munich, ou à Johannesburg. Ça nous avance drôlement. Et si vous n'y arrivez pas ? A accomplir votre dernière volonté ? Il se passe quoi ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Vous ne savez pas grand-chose, en fait.

\- Si, je sais où sont conservées les preuves qui ont été collectées sur les lieux de l'accident.

\- Et vous savez comment y accéder ? Comment faire en sorte que quelqu'un vérifie le contenu de votre téléphone ?

\- Un appel anonyme au commissariat ? Proposa Stark.

\- C'est dans un commissariat ? Glapit Loki.

\- Je vous ai dit que c'était des preuves ! S'emporta Stark. Faites un peu marcher vos neurones Borson !

\- Excusez-moi de ne pas être un expert en procédure médico-légale ! S'énerva Loki à son tour. Je suis à ça de vous envoyer vous faire foutre ! Vous voulez mon aide ? Mettez-y du vôtre ! »

Loki rechaussa son casque et se remit au travail. Cette fois, il surveilla Stark du coin de l'œil. Le fantôme resta à sa place, au milieu de la table basse en face de Loki (et c'était sacrément perturbant), et son visage translucide était fermé et sévère.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda Stark après un moment d'un ton plus calme.

\- Je compose, répondit Loki.

\- Vraiment ? J'ignorais que vous étiez musicien.

\- Je ne le suis pas. Pas vraiment. J'ai été forcé à étudier le piano et le solfège pendant quinze ans. Et le violon également. Mais je ne me considère pas comme un musicien.

\- Pourtant …

\- C'est de la musique générée par ordinateur. Je compose la partition pour les instruments, puis je copie la partition dans un autre logiciel qui retranscrit les sons. Je bidouille un peu derrière, j'ajoute des trucs, de l'électro, des choses comme ça, des bruitages aussi parfois. Puis je poste ça sur internet.

\- Et que composez-vous en ce moment ?

\- Une musique, pour un court-métrage. Quelque chose pour Halloween.

\- Ce n'est pas la saison.

\- Et le court-métrage est toujours en post-prod. J'imagine que le vidéaste le publiera à Halloween prochain. Moi, je m'en fous. J'écris juste la musique. C'est mon boulot, c'est pour ça que je suis payé.

\- Vous êtes payé ? C'est totalement contraire à la déontologie de Stark Industries ! Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à avoir un autre travail en dehors de SI.

\- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Ironisa Loki. Me virer ? Me dénoncer ? Vous êtes mort. Et je fais ce que je veux.

\- Je le constate, répondit Stark d'un air pincé. Et qu'est-ce que raconte ce court-métrage ?

\- C'est une histoire de fantômes. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Si j'avais su que les revenants étaient aussi chiants, je n'aurais pas écrit la partition comme ça. »

Son ton était acide et n'incitait pas à la discussion. Mais Stark était connu pour sa persévérance.

« Écoutez, Borson. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus. Il y a encore quelques dizaines d'heures, j'étais l'un des hommes les plus puissants du monde. Maintenant, je ne suis visible que par une personne sur Terre, sans possibilité pour agir physiquement. Je suis juste là et … les choses sont tellement perturbantes. Je traverse les murs, bordel de Dieu ! Est-ce que vous arrivez à comprendre une chose comme ça ? Moi non plus ! J'étais un scientifique ! Les fantômes, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde ! Et j'en suis un maintenant ! »

Stark hurlait maintenant, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Loki.

« Et vous pensez peut-être que c'est en m'aboyant dessus ou en criant que vous arriverez à quelque chose ? Cingla-t-il. Voilà ce que je vous propose. Vous vous cassez d'ici, vous faites ce que vous voulez, réfléchissez à un plan, repérer le commissariat, ce que vous voulez. Mais ne revenez que lorsque vous aurez un plan d'action qui tienne la route. Et qui ne me fasse rien faire de dangereux ou d'illégal. N'allez pas imaginer que je suis partant pour vous suivre dans vos délires de justice. »

Loki retourna à sa composition, essayant de ne pas faire transpirer dans sa musique son état d'esprit pas du tout horrifique. Quelques minutes plus tard, il releva la tête et gronda :

« Barrez-vous ! Vous savez où j'habite maintenant. Aucun risque de me perdre. »

Finalement, Stark obéit, et après avoir tourné sur lui-même quelques fois, il passa tout simplement par le plancher. Loki n'avait aucune idée de comment il pouvait monter les étages, mais à la réflexion, il s'en fichait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard va-t-il trouver un plan pour aiguiller la police dans la bonne direction ? Loki et lui vont-ils arriver à s'entendre ? Tony va-t-il apparaître dans le prochain chapitre ?
> 
> Vous en saurez plus au prochain épisode !


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous !
> 
> Voici la suite tant attendue ! (Mes chevilles vont très bien, je vous remercie).  
> Dans cet épisode, un personnage pas inattendu, une crise de nerf et des enfantillages. Bonne lecture !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 5_

Il finit la musique pour le court-métrage, ou en tout cas sa première version, il s'agissait plus d'un essai qu'autre chose, et l'envoya au réalisateur, puis commença une autre mélodie, pour lui-même cette fois. Il avait décidé d'appeler ce morceau L'Emmerdeur, et de jouer sur les dissonances, et les envolées rythmiques brutalement interrompue. Des cuivres et quelques effets de scratch sur vinyle. Un peu convenu, mais cela avait toujours son petit effet. Il ne cherchait pas l'originalité, juste un moyen de se défouler.

A midi, Stark n'était toujours pas revenu. Loki se prépara à manger, puis, à la table-bar de la cuisine, il prit sa tablette et sa fourchette, et tout en mangeant, fit une recherche sur les fantômes. Cela l'occupa une grosse demi-heure, mais il en conclut qu'il y avait vraiment des tarés, là, dehors. Assez peu de témoignages ressemblaient à ce qu'il vivait actuellement. Il imaginait que les personnes saines d'esprit n'allait pas balancer leurs histoires sur le net.

Enfin, en faisant la vaisselle, il réfléchit à sa propre situation, et à ses choix. La question était simple : voulait-il aider Howard Stark, au risque de perdre son emploi ? Et la question qui arrivait juste derrière était : Arriverait-il à se regarder en face s'il refusait vraiment ? Arriverait-il à travailler pour Stane tout en sachant que le type avait commandité un assassinat ?

Si dans le premier cas, ne pas aider ne l'empêcherait probablement pas de dormir (le type était déjà mort, pour l'amour du ciel), dans le deuxième cas, c'était plus compliqué. Il était doué pour jouer la comédie, et l'hypocrisie était son sport favori, mais serait-il capable de construire sa carrière sur un meurtre ? Non, ça il n'en serait pas capable.

Avec un soupir à fendre les pierres, il en conclut qu'il aiderait Stark dans la mesure du possible. Ne restait plus qu'à l'attendre. Le fantôme revint en début de soirée. Loki avait eu le temps de rattraper son retard en vidéos Youtube, et de peaufiner une composition qu'il avait sous le coude depuis belle lurette, pour la mettre en ligne. Les premiers commentaires commençaient à tomber, et c'était globalement positif.

« J'ai peut-être trouvé comment procéder. »

Loki, qui n'avait pas réalisé que Stark était revenu, sursauta violemment, et jura. Si son père l'entendait, il aurait droit à un coup de canne sur les doigts.

« Annoncez-vous ! Aboya-t-il. Vous allez me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

\- Ce serait dommage que nous soyons tous les deux des fantômes, reconnut Stark.

\- D'autant que ma dernière volonté pourrait très bien être de vous mettre mon pied au…

\- Pas la peine d'être aussi vulgaire, le coupa le fantôme. Et graphique. J'ai compris l'idée générale. Je disais donc, que j'ai peut-être un plan pour mettre mon enregistrement dans les mains de la police. Mais… eh bien demain étant dimanche, le commissariat est fermé au public, à part urgence. Et il est trop tard pour y aller. Mais cela va nous permettre de nous préparer pour lundi matin.

\- Lundi matin, répéta Loki. Vous vous rendez compte que je dois être à mon poste à huit heures.

\- Fâcheux, marmonna Stark. Y a-t-il un moment où vous pouvez sortir pendant une heure ou deux ? Une pause déjeuner ?

\- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de prendre une pause déjeuner de plus d'une demi-heure, mais je suppose qu'une fois ne peut pas faire de mal, concéda Loki.

\- Très bien ! S'enthousiasma Stark. J'aimerai aussi vous faire part d'une découverte. Si je me concentre suffisamment, je peux interagir physiquement avec les objets. »

La démonstration fut un peu pathétique, étant donné qu'il parvint à faire rouler légèrement un stylo sur la table, mais pas plus. Cela semblait lui demander un sacré effort de concentration, alors Loki ne se moqua pas. Ou pas de manière frontale.

« Il vous reste toute la journée de dimanche pour vous entraîner et pouvoir écrire un message pour la police alors, dit-il. »

Le regard peu amène de Stark le fit sourire malgré tout.

« Je plaisantais. Je vais vous aider. C'est juste que… lorsque tout sera fini, vous irez… là où les âmes vont, peu importe ce que c'est, le paradis, le tout et le rien, l'enfer ou que sais-je. Mais moi, je vais devoir continuer ma vie. Si Stane se fait arrêter, ça va être un foutoir sans nom pendant des plombes, et je vais définitivement être au front pour prendre du galon.

\- Vraiment ? Ricana Stark. Votre ambition n'est pas vraiment un secret, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait aussi loin. Pas alors que vous détestez votre boulot. »

Outré, Loki fixa Stark la bouche légèrement ouverte. Qu'est-ce que ce type se permettait de dire ?

« Cela n'est absolument pas vos affaires ! S'insurgea-t-il.

\- Vous ne niez même pas, continua Stark. Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que j'ai observé en deux jours ? Dans votre bureau, vous étiez tendu, crispé. Vous buviez café noir sur café noir. Vous étiez agité de spasmes et de tics. Vous grommeliez dans votre barbe. Alors qu'ici, devant votre écran à composer votre musique, vous étiez détendu. Vous battiez le rythme. Vous fredonniez. La musique vous rend heureux. Pourquoi ne pas vous y investir plus que cela ?

\- Je me répète, cingla Loki, mais ça n'est absolument pas vos affaires. »

Son ton était sans appel et Stark n'insista pas. Heureusement.

La matinée du lundi semblait s'étirer en une frustrante longueur. Loki avait déjà prévenu son secrétaire qu'il ferait une exceptionnelle pause déjeuner à l'extérieur des bureaux. Il découvrit donc à ses dépens que son secrétaire adorait colporter les derniers ragots, et en quelques minutes, tous les collaborateurs de l'étage imaginaient qu'il avait un rendez-vous galant. Comme personne ne lui connaissait de vie sociale, c'était un bon commérage. En réalité, Loki n'en aurait jamais rien su si Stark, par désœuvrement, ne se baladait pas dans les couloirs, écoutant les conversations. Il lui rapportait chaque potin avec une sorte d'amusement cruel. Cela déconcentrait Loki de son travail et il était d'une humeur de chien. Ne pouvant faire taire Stark, il se défoula sur son secrétaire qui était tout de même à la base des ragots à son propos.

Quand enfin arriva l'heure, Loki sortit en trombe de son bureau afin d'en finir avec cette histoire insensée, fusillant son secrétaire du regard au passage, Howard Stark sur ses talons. Il appela l'ascenseur, et quelqu'un quelque part devait vraiment lui en vouloir, car Anthony Stark s'approcha de lui. Loki le salua sèchement et tourna son attention vers la double porte métallique.

« Vous sortez déjeuner ? Demanda Stark fils.

\- Oui, répondit Loki d'une voix froide. Il est midi, je sors déjeuner. Rien d'extraordinaire à ça ! »

Il s'était un peu énervé sur la fin. Stark fils le regardait surpris, en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'eux pour comprendre ce qui mettait Loki dans un tel état de nerf.

« Désolé, grommela-t-il. Mauvaise matinée.

\- La même, soupira Stark fils. J'ai pris les fonctions de vice-Président à la recherche et au développement ce matin. Pas du tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Quand aurai-je le temps d'inventer et de bricoler si je dois passer mes journées à élaborer des plans quinquennaux ? Et vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a pourri votre matinée ?

\- Des ragots sans fondements lancés par pas moins que mon secrétaire.

\- Sympa. Virez-le.

\- Si c'était aussi simple, grimaça Loki. Il est très efficace, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Je n'en avais rien à faire jusqu'ici, parce que cela ne me concernait pas, mais …

\- Dur de rester stoïque quand les autres racontent de la merde à son sujet, résuma Stark. Ça vous dit de déjeuner avec moi ? »

La question semblait tellement sortie de nulle-part, que Loki mit quelques secondes avant de la comprendre. En fait, il comprit ce que demandait Stark fils, quand le père revenu d'entre les morts s'exclama qu'il n'en était pas question, qu'ils avaient plus important à faire. Dans les faits, c'était vrai. Loki avait plus important à faire, comme aller au commissariat pour tenter de faire arrêter Stane par exemple. Mais, déjà sérieusement irrité, l'intervention tapa sur les nerfs de Loki.

« C'est que, hésita-t-il mais il fut coupé par son vis-à-vis.

\- Oh, je vois. Vous avez sûrement rendez-vous avec quelqu'un. »

C'était la goutte d'eau qui mit le feu au lac. Loki avait dû subir les ragots et les ricanement de Stark père toute la matinée. Et maintenant, même le fils prêtait l'oreille aux racontars. Trop, c'était trop.

« Non, cassa-t-il. Je n'ai rendez-vous avec personne. A vrai dire, je serai enchanté de partager mon heure de pause avec vous. »

Stark fils parut ahuri par le ton de Loki, et le père se mit à vociférer que Loki faisait n'importe quoi. Celui-ci prit sur lui pour ne pas l'envoyer se faire foutre, et passer pour un déséquilibré. Ce déjeuner serait sa petite vengeance mesquine pour les heures de pures tortures qu'il venait de subir. Le jeune homme tenta de respirer plus profondément pour se calmer et ne pas paraître suspect. C'était difficile, étant donné que Stark père lui hurlait des insanités dessus, mais Loki tint bon et parvint même à sourire à Stark fils.

Howard Stark se tut quand les deux vivants entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Ils firent vaguement la conversation durant la descente, et Stark fils s'ouvrit un peu plus à Loki quand ils furent sortis du bâtiment. Ils entrèrent dans un restaurant à proximité. Stark dégaina une carte bancaire noire Seven Royal pour qu'une table leur soit immédiatement fournie. Loki manqua de peu de traiter Stark que crâneur avant de se souvenir que l'homme était son potentiel futur patron. S'il suivait correctement le plan de Stark Senior. D'ailleurs où était-il passé celui-là ?

Loki ne se posa pas plus la question. Stark Junior était affable et sympathique. Il commanda du vin, très cher et engagea une conversation agréable et détendue. Loki mit plusieurs minutes avant de s'apercevoir que Stark le draguait véritablement. Il en fut si surpris qu'il dut quitter momentanément la table pour les toilettes. Il s'enferma dans une cabine et faillit crier quand Howard Stark apparut devant lui.

« Mais vous êtes pas bien ! S'exclama-t-il le plus bas possible pour ne pas être entendu.

\- Nous avions un accord jeune homme, siffla le fantôme en colère. Un accord que vous avez délibérément rompu !

\- Je vous avais prévenu, rétorqua Loki en chuchotant. Je vous avais demandé d'être plus aimable, mais non. Vous avez préféré me détourner de mon travail avec des conneries pendant toute la matinée. Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusé, c'est mon tour.

\- Vous êtes d'une telle puérilité ! S'emporta Stark.

\- Parce que vous êtes tellement plus mature ! Répliqua Loki. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je dois réfléchir. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie ou non d'être dragué par votre fils. »

Cela, au moins, laissa le fantôme coi. Quelques instants.

« Bien fait, dit-il avant de disparaître. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Ce fantôme lui tapait allègrement sur les nerfs. Il convenait que c'était un peu sa faute. Il avait laissé Stark lui taper sur le système pendant des heures, et en essayant de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, il se piégeait dans le processus. Mais cela ne réglait pas son problème le plus immédiat : Stark fils.

Loki convenait volontiers que c'était un bel homme, intelligent et intéressant. Mais l'homme en question avait une sacrée réputation. Loki n'avait que faire des gens qui enchaînaient les histoires d'un soir, ou qui essayaient toutes sortes de sexualité étranges ou débridées. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait. Il n'était pas un romantique, loin s'en fallait. Il ne croyait pas à une possible âme sœur quelque part, ni au coup de foudre, et il était rebuté à l'idée qu'une seule personne sur sept milliards lui soit destinée. D'ailleurs, il ne croyait pas au destin.

D'un autre côté, il avait accepté d'aider Howard Stark, et cet homme semblait constamment porter tous les regrets de sa vie. De n'avoir pas pu rendre sa femme et son fils heureux. Et Loki ne voulait pas de regrets. Il ne voulait pas se retourner sur sa vie à cinquante, soixante ou soixante-dix ans et se dire qu'il était passé à côté de tant de choses. Des choses qui lui faisaient envie. Des choses comme Tony Stark.

Merde. Il en avait envie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki va-t-il se réconcilier avec Howard ? L'IronFrost est-il proche ? L'intrigue va-t-elle finir par avancer et ne plus être interrompue par l'histoire romantique ?
> 
> Tout cela et bien plus dans le prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous/tes !
> 
> Au sommaire aujourd'hui : rapprochement IronFrostesque (je suis très fière de ce néologisme, même si j'ai le pressentiment de n'être pas la première à l'inventer), un peu moins de Howard, un peu plus de Tony, un clin d'œil pour Obviously Enough, et un Tony Stark qui retrouve le droit à la parole (parce que dans le dernier chapitre, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé le pauvre).
> 
> Profitez !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 6_

Le déjeuner fut un très bon moment. Loki joua doucement le jeu de la séduction, sans trop s'avancer, ni promettre quoi que ce soit. C'est lui qui mit fin au repas, car il devait retourner à son poste. Anthony Stark eut l'air un peu déçu mais le cacha vite. Il lui tendit sa carte avec son numéro personnel, au cas où Loki aurait envie de déjeuner à nouveau en sa compagnie. Le jeune Directeur la prit avec un sourire, et lui envoya un message, pour qu'ils soient à égalité.

A son grand mécontentement, quand ils revinrent à la tour Stark, les commérages ne s'étaient pas tus. On l'avait vu sortir et rentrer avec pas moins que Tony Stark, et cela déliait les langue à son sujet.

Loki avait suffisamment souffert des bruits de couloir dans sa vie. Il n'était plus un adolescent. Il ne se laissait plus faire par les médisants. Il demanda une réunion d'urgence avec les collaborateurs de son département et leur passa le savon de leur vie. Et le premier à dire que seule la vérité blessait allait faire la blessante expérience de la vérité d'un licenciement pour faute.

Le calme revint donc sur l'étage et Loki put reprendre son travail. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, son téléphone sonna. C'était la sonnerie des messages. Il avait oublié de repasser en silencieux.

_Anthony Stark : Il se murmure que vous venez de pousser une sacrée gueulante._

_Loki Borson : Les commérages me rendaient fous. Il se peut que quelques menaces aient été proférées._

_Anthony Stark : Ouh, de l'abus de pouvoir. J'aime ça !_

Loki sourit et mit enfin son téléphone sur silencieux. Mais durant l'après-midi, il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier ses textos plusieurs fois.

_Anthony Stark : Que dites-vous d'aller boire un verre ce soir ?_

_Loki : Je finis tard. J'ai pris du retard sur mon planning._

_Anthony Stark : Je peux attendre._

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ?

_Loki : Je ne garantis pas mon état de fatigue._

_Anthony Stark : Nous verrons bien._

Stark père allait le tuer. Oh, joie, une blague.

Ce fut dur pour Loki de se concentrer sur son travail, encore plus qu'il savait que tout retard, retarderait du même coup la soirée qu'il avait en tête. Néanmoins, l'absence remarquable de Howard Stark lui permit d'oublier cette histoire de rumeurs inintéressantes. Il était bien plus facile de se concentrer quand on n'avait personne pour se distraire. Le travail lui permettait également de limiter le tic nerveux qu'il avait avant un rendez-vous personnel. Il pouvait se gratter les poignets jusqu'au sang parfois, et il était bien content de parvenir à laisser ses cicatrices tranquilles pour une fois.

Quand enfin il mit un point final à son rapport, et l'envoya à sa supérieure, la vice-Présidente aux Affaires Financières, Mei Gao, il était neuf heures passées. Il prit son téléphone, qu'il avait délibérément caché hors de sa vue. Quelques messages l'attendaient.

_Anthony Stark : J'en ai enfin terminé avec ce boulot stupide. Quand pouvons-nous nous retrouver ?_

_Anthony Stark : J'imagine que vous travaillez et que vous avez éteint votre téléphone._

_Anthony Stark : Je m'ennuie. Je vais donc vous flooder en vous racontant ma vie si fascinante._

_Anthony Stark : Mon assistante, Virginia Potts, une femme formidable, et incroyablement tenace, jamais vu ça, espère me former à mon poste afin que je sois compétent._

_Anthony Stark : J'ai pas encore osé lui dire que si je l'avais embauchée, c'était pour qu'elle fasse le boulot à ma place._

_Anthony Stark : Elle a l'air gentille, j'ai pas envie de briser ses espoirs de faire de moi un homme meilleur._

_Anthony Stark : Alors que le truc que j'ai le plus pensé cet après-midi c'était que je ne pourrais pas retourner chez moi pour changer de costume avant ce soir._

_Anthony Stark : Je vais être un boss horrible. Elle ferait mieux de bosser pour Obi._

Loki sourit. Ce dernier message avait été envoyé quelques minutes auparavant.

_Loki Borson : J'ai terminé. Vous avez attendu tout ce temps ?_

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à quelques coups frappés à sa porte, un instant plus tard.

« Bien sûr que j'ai attendu, dit Stark avec enthousiasme. »

Loki lui sourit en retour.

Ils s'assirent dans un pub, où il semblait y avoir une bonne ambiance musicale et pas trop de monde. Un serveur leur apporta deux pressions puis s'éclipsa promptement.

« Pourquoi ? Demanda Loki extériorisant la question qu'il avait sur les lèvres depuis l'après-midi.

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Fit Stark clairement surpris par la question.

\- M'avoir attendu, explicita Loki en regardant les bulles monter dans son verre.

\- Oh, comprit Stark. Eh bien, vous …

\- Tu, le corrigeas Loki négligemment.

\- Ouais, tu … ben t'étais pas comme je m'y attendais. Attends, je m'exprime mal. »

Stark avala une gorgée de bière, semblant mettre ses pensées en ordre.

« Je reçois des condoléances à la pelle. Genre, vraiment. Des 'C'était un homme formidable' ou des 'C'était un immense génie'. Et puis du léchage de botte. Putain, mes chaussures ont rarement autant brillé qu'en ce moment. J'veux dire, y a toujours eu des gens autour de moi à faire des ronds de jambes. Je suis putain de Tony Stark. L'héritier Stark. Mais là, je me demande encore comment je fais pour pas glisser avec autant de salive sur mes pompes tu vois. Et pendant le Conseil d'Administration … Quelle belle bande d'enfoirés hypocrites. Tout ce qui les intéressent c'est leurs putains de dividendes. Ils se tirent joyeusement dans les pattes, et c'est SI qui en pâti. Et toi … Obadiah t'a tracé un putain de boulevard. Tu pouvais faire de la lèche comme personne avant toi, et devant tous ces ronds de cuir … mais non. T'as réussi en trois phrases à te mettre Obi et moi à dos, pour une histoire de direction partagée. C'était clair et argumenté. Et même quand je suis venu un peu pour me venger, j'avoue, tu es resté droit dans tes bottes. Des condoléances brèves. Tu as de nouveau défendu ton point de vue, et c'est tout. Pas de compliments, pas de louanges, t'as même presque réussi à dire du mal de mon père, toute proportion gardée. Ouais, t'as été une sorte d'anomalie. J'aime les trucs qui rentrent pas dans les cases. Et puis t'es beau gosse, ce qui ne gâche rien. »

Loki avala sa gorgée de bière de travers et toussa un peu.

« Oh, allez, fais pas comme si il n'y avait rien, le taquina Stark.

\- Je n'irais pas jusque-là, admit Loki avec un sourire. Comment tu as su ?

\- J'ai espéré très fort. Devant l'ascenseur, j'ai bien senti mes chances, même si… ton humeur était putain d'exécrable. Mais après, pendant le déjeuner… j'ai bien aimé, c'était cool. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas… tu vois… flirté comme ça.

\- Oh, d'habitude tu passes cette partie ?

\- Euh… en soirée, le flirt… ça ressemble plus à du rentre dedans, qu'à de la séduction.

\- C'est vrai, fit Loki d'un air absolument sérieux. Pourquoi s'embarrasser de cela alors qu'une seule question peut faire l'affaire. La fameuse question : Est-ce que tu baises ? »

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Stark de s'étouffer de rire.

« Oh merde, mec ! Dis pas des trucs comme ça sur ce ton. On dirait un entretien d'embauche pour un film porno. Pas que je sache… Non en fait, je sais totalement à quoi ça ressemble.

\- Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ton expérience en la matière est bien plus élevée que la mienne.

\- Tu sais, rit Stark, il ne faut pas croire tout ce que les tabloïds racontent. Ils disent tous que j'ai couché avec Miss Floride, alors que c'était Miss Maryland.

\- Oh, quelle erreur. Ces paparazzi sont totalement incompétents. Es-tu en train de parler d'anciennes conquêtes lors d'un rendez-vous ?

\- Terrible erreur, j'en suis navré. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Pour me faire pardonner, je peux inviter Mister World 2016 ?

\- Juste continuer à avoir une discussion sympathique suffira. Pas la peine de faire venir tout ce que ton répertoire comprend de beaux spécimens. Par curiosité, à quoi il ressemble, Mister World 2016 ? »

Ils passèrent les minutes suivantes sur le profil Facebook d'un homme qui avait la tête pour une pub de parfum hors de prix.

« Pourquoi les personnes belles s'échinent-elles à passer leurs photos sur Photoshop ? Demanda vaguement Loki. Le flou gaussien est-il si attrayant ? Regarde-moi ça. Sa peau est tellement lisse… on dirait qu'il est fait de plastique. Ou alors c'est un Alien.

\- Une planète peuplée uniquement de personnes belles et sans un seul pore sur leur peau. Quelle idée cauchemardesque ! »

A leur deuxième pinte, Loki se surprit à dévisager Stark.

Un sourire pouvait être pour Loki la plus belle des lumières, et celui de Stark était particulièrement lumineux. Ce n'était pas juste l'étirement des lèvres, et la blancheur des dents. C'était aussi les petites fossettes se transformant doucement en rides qui s'approfondissaient en cascades sous ses pommettes. C'était la manière dont le nez se fronçait doucement vers le haut. C'était les petites pattes d'oie qui auréolaient le coin de ses yeux. C'était encore le passage de la langue sur ses lèvres, pour les humidifier, afin que l'étirement ne les craquelle pas. C'était un sacré spectacle et Loki était aux premières loges.

A la troisième pinte, Stark devint Tony. Puis, il fut tard, et Loki prit la décision d'écourter la soirée. Ils prirent un taxi, et sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois, il invita Tony à monter chez lui. C'est quand il ouvrit la porte et qu'il tomba sur Howard Stark flottant au milieu du salon, qu'il se dit que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le pot-aux-roses sera-t-il découvert ? Va-t-on assister à la première scène de smut ? Howard sera-t-il un gentil fantôme et ira-t-il voir ailleurs si on a besoin de lui pendant ce temps ? Mister World 2016 va-t-il venir danser la samba ? De quel couleur est le cheval blanc d'Henri IV ?
> 
> Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est bon, il est encore vendredi, je suis à l'heure ! Pour ma défense, j'ai de nouveau une vie sociale, et des mauvaises nouvelles qui s'accumulent. D'habitude, j'essaye de publier en journée, mais là, ce n'était pas possible.
> 
> Dans cet épisode, du vin pas bu, une douche et des problèmes de températures.

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 7_

Le fantôme commença à lui aboyer dessus, et Loki fit un effort monstrueux pour ne laisser rien paraître. Heureusement Stark se tut quand son fils entra dans l'appartement.

Il est très peu probable que vous ayez déjà traversé un fantôme, et franchement, Loki s'en serait bien passé pour sa part. C'était comme passer dans de la vapeur glacée. Cela n'avait pas vraiment de sens, d'autant que ce n'est pas vous qui passez dans la vapeur, mais la vapeur qui passe dans vous, vous glaçant jusqu'aux os. Loki frissonna violemment.

« Tu as froid ? Demanda Tony.

\- Juste un courant d'air, répondit Loki. »

Howard passa une nouvelle fois à travers Loki, provoquant un nouveau frissonnement.

« Il est hors de question que vous baisiez avec mon fils ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Ok, apparemment tu as froid, dit Tony inconscient de ce qui se jouait à côté de lui. J'espère que tu n'es pas en train de tomber malade.

\- Moi non plus, répondit mollement Loki tout en sachant que la maladie n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Mais viens, entre. »

Il fit asseoir Tony dans le canapé de cuir, et lui proposa de quoi boire. Après avoir servi deux ballons de vin, il s'installa à côté de Tony. Le fantôme de Howard revint dans le salon et se mit à le fixer. Extrêmement mal à l'aise, Loki avait les doigts crispés autour de son verre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Tony observateur.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, bafouilla Loki. »

Le regard scrutateur de Stark père le rendait nerveux. Et le froid dans ses os le laissait transi. Le vin ne le réchauffait pas du tout. Il aurait dû opter pour une boisson chaude.

« Oh, fit Tony d'un air un peu déçu.

\- Après tout, tu es mon supérieur, dit Loki en risquant un sourire penaud.

\- Je pensais que tu en avais envie.

\- J'en ai envie, répondit Loki. C'est juste que … »

Il ne put pas aller plus loin. Howard Stark, dans un mouvement de colère, le traversa à nouveau, et cette fois, Loki ne put retenir une exclamation presque douloureuse. Par réflexe, Tony attrapa son poignet.

« Merde ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu es complètement gelé. Comment ça se fait ? »

C'était peut-être la traversée de trop. Loki claquait des dents et ne put que bafouiller qu'il ne savait pas.

« Comment ça a pu arriver aussi vite ? S'inquiéta Tony. Merde, tu dois faire une hypothermie. J'espère que c'est pas contagieux ton truc, on aurait l'air malin. Faut que tu te réchauffes. Elle est où ta salle de bain ? Je vais te mettre sous la douche. »

Pendant le petit monologue de Tony, l'expression du visage de Howard avait bien changé. Il était passé de la colère à l'inquiétude, puis à la culpabilité quand il avait compris que c'était lui qui avait causé cela à son seul allié. Manifestement, le corps humain n'était pas résistant au passage d'un fantôme. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux vivants et le mort se retrouvèrent dans la salle de bain de Loki. Il ne possédait pas de baignoire, juste une grande douche.

Tony l'aida à se déshabiller car ses tremblements l'empêchait de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Le regard du milliardaire fixa un moment les avant-bras nus de Loki, mais heureusement, il ne fit aucun commentaire. C'est en sous-vêtements que Tony le poussa sous la douche, tiède pour ne pas provoquer de choc thermique.

« J'appelle les secours, dit-il après quelques secondes.

\- C-ça va, bégaya Loki qui n'avait pas du tout envie de voir des pompiers ou des ambulanciers dans son appartement.

\- Tes lèvres sont bleues et je vois tes veines, argumenta Tony. Je ne te demandais pas ton avis. J'appelle les secours. »

Loki n'insista pas, malgré sa détestation profonde des hôpitaux. L'eau coulait sur sa tête et ses épaules, et s'il la percevait chaude, elle ne le réchauffait pas. Son souffle était court et rapide, sa tête tournait. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu Howard avait fait ?

Tony expliqua à la personne au bout du fil ses inquiétudes, expliquant rapidement le déroulement de la soirée, la chute de température de Loki, ses symptômes, la douche improvisée et le fait qu'il ne se réchauffait pas. On lui répondit qu'une ambulance était envoyée à l'adresse de Loki, et que pendant ce temps, il devait le sortir de la douche, le sécher, le rhabiller et l'enrouler dans une couette en attendant les secours.

Tony obéit scrupuleusement aux ordres du secouriste du 911, et quelques instants après l'avoir emmitouflé, il ouvrit la porte aux ambulanciers. L'un d'entre eux, grâce à un thermomètre pistolet prit sa température. 34 degrés Celsius et demi. Il était en hypothermie légère, mais au vu de la brusquerie de ses symptômes, les ambulanciers l'emmenèrent pour l'hospitaliser. Tony lui assura qu'il le rejoignait à l'hôpital après avoir fermé l'appartement.

Le voyage jusqu'à l'hôpital fut très flou pour Loki. On l'enroula dans des couvertures chauffantes, des bouillottes furent glissées dans son lit d'hôpital, et on lui fit boire des boissons chaudes. Après plusieurs heures, il parvint enfin à se réchauffer, et on lui fit faire une batterie de tests pour comprendre d'où venait le phénomène. On lui préleva du sang, des urines, on lui fit des scanners, des radios, on le passa à l'IRM. Il était proprement épuisé quand enfin, on le laissa tranquille. A son grand étonnement, Tony le rejoignit dans la chambre des urgences où il était alité en attendant qu'une autre chambre se libère.

« Tu as attendu ? S'étonna Loki. »

Tony avait l'air fatigué et survolté des personnes qui ont bu beaucoup trop de cafés pour tenir le coup.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu te répètes, plaisanta Tony. »

Il prit un siège pour s'installer juste à côté de lui, et lui prit la main.

« Tu es bien plus chaud, remarqua-t-il. Je me suis inquiété.

\- Je sais, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais vécu une chose pareille. Pour tout te dire, j'ai eu un peu peur.

\- Y avait de quoi, renchérit Tony avec un sourire. Toi devenant tout blanc et tout froid. J'en menais pas large.

\- Mon dieu, je suis le pire rencard du monde, se lamenta le jeune Directeur, ce qui fit rire Tony.

\- J'ai connu pire, rassure-toi.

\- Vraiment ? Pire que passer une nuit aux urgences ? Raconte !

\- C'est à base d'empoisonnement, de menottes et d'alcool très fort. »

Il en était à expliquer à un Loki incrédule comment une prostituée borgne l'avait tiré d'affaire, quand une infirmière et un aide-soignant virent les déloger.

« Je vais m'occuper de récupérer ton arrêt de travail pour la RH, dit Tony.

\- Mon arrêt de travail ? S'étonna Loki.

\- Ben oui, tu vas pas aller travailler demain… dans trois heures.

\- Eh bien, hésita Loki qui n'y avait absolument pas pensé. »

Pour lui, il avait été évident qu'il allait retourner travailler le matin-même. Il n'avait jamais été absent pour quoi que ce soit, ce n'était pas cette nuit-là que cela allait arriver !

« Votre ami a raison, tenta l'infirmière. Les résultats de vos tests ne sont pas encore arrivés. Vous n'avez pas l'autorisation du médecin de sortir. Et ce serait très imprudent.

\- Mais…, tenta Loki avant d'être coupé par Tony.

\- Pas question Loki, insista-t-il. Tu as besoin de dormir pour te remettre. Tu reviendras travailler dans quelques jours.

\- Alors j'aurais besoin de mon ordinateur, au moins pour donner mes directives à…

\- Et puis quoi encore ? S'étonna Tony. Non, non, non. Repos. Repos total et complet. Est-ce que ça pourrait être une forme étrange de burn-out ton truc ?

\- Cela reste une possibilité, dit l'infirmière en vérifiant les constantes de Loki. Votre ami a raison. Repos total. Nous pourrons en rediscuter dans un jour ou deux. »

Loki soupira et se laissa faire. Avant de le quitter, dans le dos de l'infirmière et de l'aide-soignant, Tony déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres et lui promit de repasser le lendemain.

Loki fut transporté dans une chambre, où se trouvait déjà un autre patient, dormant profondément. L'aide-soignant lui montra rapidement les différents boutons du lit, et d'appel, vérifia sa transfusion et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Le malade était épuisé par sa nuit rocambolesque. Malheureusement pour lui, quelques instants plus tard, il avait un autre visiteur. Un visiteur du type intangible, incolore et insupportable.

« Je suis navré Borson, dit très solennellement Stark père. Je ne savais pas … Je ne pensais pas … Je suis désolé. »

Et avant que Loki ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'enfuit, traversant le sol pour disparaître. Loki ragea, déçu de n'avoir pas pu déverser un peu de sa colère sur le fantôme. Il finit par s'endormir, d'un sommeil agité, trop léger pour être réparateur, et trop court pour être apaisant. Il fut réveillé par l'autre patient de la chambre, quand celui-ci se leva pour utiliser la salle de bain. C'est à ce moment-là que Loki se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement de rechange, et qu'en plus de cela, il était presque certain que Tony avait gardé ses clefs d'appartement. Ajoutez à cela l'oubli malencontreux de son téléphone, et vous obtenez un Loki en colère contre les autres mais surtout lui-même.

Il discuta brièvement avec son voisin de chambrée, un certain Scott Lang. L'homme avait été hospitalisé la veille dans la journée après avoir avalé une guêpe. Désormais remis, il devait sortir dans quelques heures, au feu vert des médecins.

Et des médecins, il en passa un paquet dans la chambre. Le premier était pour Lang, et lui annonça qu'il pourrait sortir en début d'après-midi, après le repas.

Puis en vingt minutes, il y eut trois médecins juste pour Loki. Un pour dire que les scanners n'avaient rien donné et qu'il faudrait faire des examens complémentaires. Un autre pour dire que les tests sanguins n'avaient rien donné, et qu'il faudrait faire des examens complémentaires. Et le derniers pour lui dire que les tests d'urine n'avaient rien donné et qu'il faudrait faire des examens complémentaires.

« Mais il vous est arrivé quoi ? Demanda Lang la bouche pleine du mauvais petit-déjeuner servi par l'hôpital.

\- Brusque chute de température, dit Loki. Sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi.

\- Dur, siffla Lang. C'est peut-être une forme chelou de burn-out ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je fais un burn-out ? S'agaça Loki.

\- Ben, vous êtes tendu, vous pianotez sur le lit avec vos doigts depuis que vous êtes réveillé, vous envoyez des regards noirs à l'horloge qui vous a rien fait, et vous avez une sale gueule. Désolé.

\- C'est rien. J'imagine qu'en effet, je ne suis pas de la première fraîcheur. J'ai passé quelques jours… très intenses.

\- C'est peut-être pas un burn-out, pas aussi grave. Mais peut-être que vous avez trop poussé sur vos limites. Ça m'est arrivé après ma sortie… »

L'homme s'arrêta de parler brutalement. Loki ne voulut pas le pousser dans ses retranchements, mais Lang continua de lui-même.

« Ma sortie de prison, murmura-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une question.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir ? Demanda Loki et s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'une question ambiguë, il ajouta précipitamment. De votre burn-out, je veux dire.

\- Oh, euh, ça s'est amélioré tout seul, je dirais. Mon ex a accepté que je vois ma fille de temps en temps, et j'ai fini par trouver un emploi un peu moins merdique que caissier dans un fast-food, et le patron ne m'a pas jeté dehors quand il a su que j'avais fait de la prison. Donc … »

Il s'arrêta de parler de nouveau, puis prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai fait de la taule pour cambriolage, vu que c'est la question qui vous brûle les lèvres.

\- Je n'ai …, commença Loki.

\- Ouais, tout le monde veut savoir, au cas où ce serait plus grave. Ça fait rien. C'est humain de vouloir savoir. Je vous en veux pas.

\- Désolé, marmonna Loki. »

Un ex-taulard, condamné pour cambriolage ? Si Loki avait été du genre croyant, il y aurait vu le destin. Mais c'était tout de même une coïncidence heureuse.

« En fait, j'aurai quelques questions, s'avança-t-il. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quel rôle va jouer Scott Lang ? Loki va-t-il continuer à aider Howard ? Y aura-t-il enfin du sexe ?
> 
> Tout ceci et bien plus dans le prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes !
> 
> Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mais à qui je n'ai pas répondu. La vie réelle m'a un peu rattrapé ces derniers temps, et c'est un peu difficile.
> 
> Mais ne vous en faites pas parce que les chapitres continueront d'arriver !
> 
> Voilà, maintenant place au chapitre de cette semaine. Au menu, du café poivré, une tranche de chiromancie, et un zeste d'IronFrost !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 8_

Quelques heures plus tard, juste après le repas de midi, Lang repartit. Ils avaient discuté pendant de longs instants et Lang lui avait donné de nombreux conseils précieux.

Après le départ de son voisin de chambrée, Loki se retrouva à nouveau seul. Comme il était dans une chambre d'hospitalisation courte, il n'y avait pas la télévision, et en l'absence d'autre moyen de distraction, l'homme s'ennuya ferme.

Afin de ne pas ressasser de vieux et pénibles souvenirs, il potassait le début de plan alternatif qu'il avait pour aider Stark, quand des médecins et des infirmiers l'interrompirent pour faire plus de tests sur lui. Il repassa une IRM, et on lui fit tellement de prélèvements sanguins qu'il était sûr d'être complètement anémié après ça.

Enfin, on le laissa tranquille, et il dormit un peu. Juste un peu car à peine une heure plus tard, il recevait la visite de Tony. L'héritier Stark ne venait pas seul. Sur ses talons, le suivait une grande femme rousse, très jolie, à l'air faussement sévère. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une queue de cheval stricte et droite. Elle portait un tailleur bleu marine très professionnel, et des talons aiguilles vertigineux. Tony quant à lui était comme toutes les autres fois où Loki l'avait vu. Costume hors de prix, lunettes de soleil, montre énorme et très chère, mais également avec un grand sac de sport que Loki reconnut. Et pour cause, c'était le sien.

« Salut ! Tonitrua Tony en entrant, tirant définitivement Loki du sommeil.

\- Hey, répondit-il la voix un peu pâteuse. Bonjour, madame… ?

\- Potts, se présenta la femme. Virginia Potts. Je vous souhaite un prompt rétablissement, Monsieur Borson.

\- Hum, merci.

\- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être des affaires à toi, continua Stark avec un grand sourire et à toute vitesse. Alors comme j'avais encore tes clefs, je suis repassé par chez toi, et Pepper, me regardez pas comme ça Mrs. Potts, vous êtes piquante, alors je vous appelle Pepper, Pepper s'est portée volontaire pour m'aider. D'autant qu'apparemment j'ai pas ramené la bonne paperasse à la RH. Alors, on a ramené des fringues, du gel douche et du shampooing, brosse à dents, dentifrice, et ton téléphone. Il était resté sur la table du salon, j'ai pensé que tu le voudrais. J'ai pas trouvé de chargeur, alors j'en ai acheté un en arrivant.

\- Tony, tenta de le ralentir Loki. Tony, du calme. Tu as pris quoi pour être aussi survolté ?

\- Des boissons énergisantes. Et du café. Beaucoup. Genre, vraiment.

\- Je confirme, soupira Virginia Potts derrière lui. Il a réussi à dormir un peu, mais pas tellement. Je vais vous laisser. J'ai à faire avec l'administration de l'hôpital pour avoir les bons formulaires. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez fini, Monsieur Stark. Mais à dix-huit heures je considère que j'ai fini ma journée.

\- Je vous ai dit de m'appeler Tony, râla le milliardaire en regardant sa montre. Quelle heure il est ? Déjà ? Vous savez quoi Pepper, vous pouvez rentrer. Je vais rester un peu plus longtemps que dix-huit heures je pense.

\- Très bien, dit Potts. A demain donc, Monsieur Stark. Monsieur Borson, encore une fois, prompt rétablissement.

\- Toooony ! J'm'appelle Toooony ! »

Virginia Potts se contenta de sourire puis repartit, ses talons aiguilles tapant sur le sol en suivant la cadence rapide de ses pas.

« Je crois que j'ai bu beaucoup trop de cafés, geignit Tony. C'est par là les toilettes ? »

Loki se moqua assez peu charitablement de l'autre homme qui n'en prit pas ombrage. Quelques instants plus tard, il était de nouveau aux côtés de Loki, assit sur la seule chaise disponible dans la pièce, se plaignant de sa journée de travail.

« Moque-toi, mais j'ai pas l'habitude. Moi, je suis un oiseau de nuit. J'aime pas travailler la journée. C'est la nuit que je suis le plus productif. Et le plus imaginatif. Avec quelques verres de whisky, ou quelques joints. Ou les deux. Mais Pepper veut pas que je boive de l'alcool au bureau, alors je me rabats sur le café. Et la Red Bull.

\- Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça ? Pepper ?

\- Oh, parce que à peine arrivé je me suis endormi sur mon bureau ce matin. Elle a promis que si je refaisais ça, elle me réveillerait avec du spray au poivre. Je lui ai expliqué que malgré les apparences, je n'avais pas passé la nuit à faire la fête comme elle l'avait présumé, et que je l'avais passé avec toi, aux urgences. Du coup, elle s'est excusée, mais elle a aussi dit qu'à partir de demain, sa menace tenait.

\- Elle a reçu quelques conseils pour s'occuper de toi, rit Loki.

\- Ou on l'a prévenu que je ne serais pas facile. Mais je suis un patron en or ! Je l'ai même pas harcelée sexuellement.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu ne t'es pas comporté comme un porc, et tu veux une médaille ? Ricana Loki. Je donnerai la médaille à Potts plutôt, pour ne pas t'enfoncer ses talons aiguilles dans les pieds à chaque blague douteuse. Sûr qu'elle doit les faire aiguiser au cas où.

\- T'es un mec, pourquoi t'es pas de mon côté ? Se plaignit encore Tony. »

Taquiner l'autre homme plaisait à Loki, le faisant sourire, et il se doutait que Tony se laissait docilement faire, imaginant à juste titre que ces dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient été éprouvantes pour le jeune Directeur.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Tony plus sérieusement.

\- Beaucoup mieux, même si très fatigué, répondit Loki en perdant un peu son sourire. Les médecins n'arrivent pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et j'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi.

\- Je comprends, mais il ne faudrait pas risquer une rechute. Imagine, si ça t'arrive, et que t'es tout seul chez toi ?

\- Mais, je me sens normal, contredit Loki. J'ai juste eu un coup de froid.

\- Un coup de froid ? Tu ne t'es pas vu ! Tu étais tout blanc, et tes lèvres étaient devenues bleues. Tu tremblaient tellement que tu n'arrivais plus à défaire des boutons de chemise.

\- Oui, je sais. J'étais là, tu sais. Mais, c'était pas un burn-out, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas si stressé. »

Tony ne sembla pas convaincu mais il n'argumenta pas plus. L'héritier Stark sembla avoir une autre idée, et il s'assit sur le lit pour faire face, ou en tout cas se tourner de trois-quarts, vers Loki.

« Alors, tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu penses que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, dit-il avec un sourire prédateur. »

Pendant quelques instants, Loki se fit à la fois la réflexion qu'avec un tel sourire il ressemblait bien plus à un homme d'affaire, et à la fois qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il voulait parler. Puis il se souvint de leur discussion avortée sur son canapé dans son appartement, où Loki, faisant face à la colère de Howard Stark, tentait d'expliquer à Tony que, peut-être, coucher ensemble n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça.

« Je sentais que les choses n'allaient pas, tenta-il d'éluder. J'avais de plus en plus froid, et j'avais peur d'être tombé malade. Et tu as vu où on a fini.

\- Mais tu en avais envie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en rosissant.

\- Et maintenant ? Tu en as toujours envie ? »

Loki, déjà un peu gêné par ces questions, piqua un fard monstrueux, et jeta un regard noir à Tony, en colère d'être mis ainsi dans l'embarras.

« On ne va pas coucher ensemble ici, alors que je suis sous perfusion ! S'emporta Loki pour couper court à toute tentative de pression.

\- Ah ! T'as pas dit qu'on ne pourra jamais coucher ensemble ! »

Il avait l'air victorieux. L'air de Loki s'adoucit et il leva un sourcil circonspect.

« Essayais-tu de démontrer quelque chose ainsi ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Pas de sexe à l'hôpital, rit Tony sans répondre. Ça n'était pas mon but, mais maintenant j'ai ce fantasme dans la tête, de toi en infirmier ou mieux, en médecin, droit et fier, et moi en malade quémandant un peu plus d'attention, docteur s'il vous plaît. »

Loki pouffa, des images très osées envahissant son esprit. Ses joues, qui avaient perdu un peu de rouge, se recolorèrent instantanément.

« Mais, continua Tony en le regardant droit dans les yeux, nous n'avons pas à être trop sages, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Peut-être pas, accorda Loki qui sentit son estomac se contracter. »

Tony passa une main de l'autre côté des jambes de Loki, pour se soutenir, et se pencha vers lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Immédiatement, Loki approfondit le baiser, et posa une main sur la joue un peu rugueuse de Tony. La bouche de Tony était plus chaude que la sienne et ses lèvres étaient un peu gercées et craquelées par le froid. Loki avança la main un peu plus loin, caressant ses cheveux, dérangeant le fameux coiffé-décoiffé qui faisait la fierté du milliardaire. Les cheveux étaient un peu rêches des produits coiffants qu'utilisait Tony, mais dès que le peu de texturisant hors de prix tombait, ils redevenaient doux au toucher.

Tony rompit le baiser et s'écarta lentement. Lequel prit la main de l'autre, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, juste que leurs mains étaient jointes désormais, et qu'ils restaient silencieux à se contempler mutuellement. Les mains de Tony étaient l'exact opposé de celles de Loki. Ce dernier avait des mains de pianiste, comme disait l'expression. Des doigts longs, fins, à la manucure parfaite malgré un entretien minime. L'absence d'activité manuelle tout au long de sa vie avait conservé la douceur de sa peau. Au contraire, les mains de Tony étaient tannées par le travail physique et le bricolage. Sa peau était dure et rugueuse et de petites cicatrices habillaient sa peau, presque invisibles pour la plupart. Les lignes de sa main étaient marquées, et de petites cales s'étaient formées dans sa paume. Ses ongles étaient courts et bien coupés, preuve que le milliardaire tentait de temps en temps de minimiser les dégâts par des manucures, sûrement accomplies par des professionnels. Du bout de l'index, Loki redessinait les lignes de la main de Tony.

« Ça chatouille, souffla celui-ci doucement.

\- Tu veux que je m'arrête ?

\- Non continue.

\- Tu as des mains intéressantes, continua donc Loki. Tu as des mains de terre.

\- De terre ? S'étonna Tony. Comment ça ?

\- L'une de mes amies d'enfance, Lorelei, aimait beaucoup tous ces trucs de divination. Et j'ai appris avec elle à tirer les cartes et lire les lignes de la main. Ces méthodes utilisent de vieux préceptes qui n'ont aucun fondements scientifiques, mais c'est assez amusant de voir comment on se projette facilement dedans. Tu as la paume carrée et des doigts, pas si courts, mais tout de même. C'est une main de terre.

\- Ça veut dire quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Tu es un travailleur, qui n'a pas peur de se salir les mains, littéralement. Ce sont des mains de pragmatique. Et tu as des valeurs fortes sur lesquelles tu t'appuies et que tu défends volontiers.

\- Vraiment ? Et les lignes alors ?

\- Cette ligne-là, c'est la ligne de vie, expliqua Loki en passant un doigt sur une ligne courbe qui encerclait presque le pouce. Elle est double, non, triple, ce qui traduit d'une grande vitalité.

\- Déjà, ça me ressemble pas mal.

\- En demi-cercle, comme ça, tu as une personnalité forte et enthousiaste. Ta ligne est longue, mais peu profonde, ce qui pourrait signifier des relations aux autres complexes, de la méfiance peut-être, en tout cas de la prudence de ta part. »

Cette fois, Tony ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre la suite d'un air moins enjoué.

« Ici, c'est la ligne de tête, continua Loki. Et c'est … le bordel. Tu es un impulsif, un impatient, ça c'est l'écart entre ta ligne de vie et la ligne de tête qui me renseigne, et puis tous ces traits qui se séparent se chevauchent, c'est aussi le signe d'une instabilité intellectuelle. Trop d'idées peut-être, au point de ne plus vraiment savoir sur quoi te concentrer. Ici, tu vas rire mais pour la plupart des gens cette ligne-là, juste sous l'auriculaire, elle n'est pas vraiment marquée.

\- Ah, c'est quoi ?

\- La ligne de sexe. »

Tony éclata de rire, et Loki le suivit dans son hilarité.

« Oh, mec, parvint à dire Tony après un petit moment. Celle-là, j'suis désolé, mais faut pas être devin. Suffit d'ouvrir un magazine people.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qu'elle dit ou pas ?

\- Oh oui, dis-moi tout !

\- Eh bien, comme attendu, multiples partenaires, et hédonisme pratiqué profondément. Mais la ligne de cœur est assez révélatrice. Parce que la ligne de sexe ne parle pas des histoires du cœur. Et quand je dis cœur, je parle non seulement d'amour, mais aussi d'amitié et de famille. La tienne est remarquable. Elle est très longue, très bien marquée, même profonde, et ne fourche qu'une fois. Quand tu aimes, tu ne fais pas semblant. C'est pour toujours, ou presque. Et même après une trahison, les sentiments ne seront pas complètement perdus. Mais entrer dans ton cœur n'est pas facile. Vraiment dur. »

Loki releva les yeux vers le visage de Tony. Celui-ci semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Après quelques secondes de silence, il papillonna des yeux et adressa un sourire contrit à Loki.

« Désolé, je pensais…

\- Je t'avais dit qu'on se projetait facilement dans les interprétations, dit Loki en voyant qu'il ne développerait pas. Si tu veux tout savoir, la première fois que Lorelei a lu mes lignes de main, elle a dit quelques chose comme 'tu vas vivre une crise émotionnelle'. Tout le monde vit des crises émotionnelles. Dire que quelqu'un va ressentir des émotions fortes, ça n'est pas réellement de la divination. Et pourtant, peu de temps après, j'ai vécu coup sur coup un coming out forcé et l'annonce de mon adoption. Pendant des mois et des mois, j'ai repensé à la 'prédiction' de Lorelei, et elle-même était persuadée qu'elle avait lu mon avenir dans ma main. Ce n'est pas deux ou trois phrases vagues qui font une personnalité.

\- Ouais, tu as raison. J'y crois même pas à ces trucs-là. Ça repose sur rien de scientifique.

\- Les méthodes divinatoires aujourd'hui se copient plus ou moins les unes les autres pour avoir l'air plus attrayantes. J'ai lu des interprétations des mains qui puisaient dans la médecine antique grecque, avec la théorie des humeurs de Gallien, et qui parlaient également de chakras, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. En plus de se référer à l'astrologie. »

L'ambiance fut un peu moins lourde après cela, et les deux hommes continuèrent à parler pendant de longues heures. Ils luttaient tous les deux contre la fatigue, et une infirmière mit Tony plus ou moins dehors, en grognant que l'heure des visites était presque passée, et que Loki avait besoin de repos. Le jeune homme fut un peu déçu de se retrouver à nouveau seul, mais il s'endormit très vite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petites indications sur la séance de chiromancie, je ne sors tout ça pas de nulle-part, j'ai parcouru de nombreux sites internet (pas toujours très d'accord entre eux) pour vous dégoter une interprétation qui colle avec la personnalité de Tony, et je me suis aussi inspirée de mes propres mains (la ligne de cœur, c'est la mienne.)
> 
> Loki va-t-il sortir de ce lit d'hôpital ? Tony va-t-il recevoir du spray au poivre pour se réveiller ? Vont-ils finir par baiser bordel ?! Pardon, je veux dire : Y aura-t-il l'IronFrost tant attendu ?
> 
> Vous découvrirez tout cela et bien plus dans le prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous !
> 
> Vous souvenez-vous de mes explications sur ma lutte contre un IronFrost qui s'imposait de plus en plus ? Eh bien, ce chapitre, c'est ma capitulation. Pour celles et ceux qui ne souhaitent pas lire ce genre de choses (ou qui n'auraient pas l'âge minimum requis), la scène classée X est signalée par des balises telles que celle-ci.
> 
> Donc, dans ce chapitre : sortie, sexe et retour à la douche !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 9_

Le lendemain, les médecins essayèrent de lui faire de nouveaux examens, mais Loki refusa. Lui savait d'où venait son étrange affliction et ne voyait absolument pas l'intérêt de moisir dans un lit d'hôpital plus longtemps. Il parvint à obtenir gain de cause, et il sortit de l'hôpital l'après-midi même, après avoir annoncé la bonne nouvelle à Tony. Celui-ci l'attendait sur le parking de l'hôpital dans une grosse berline noire, aux vitres teintées.

« Soulagé d'être sorti ? Demanda Tony en conduisant direction l'appartement de Loki.

\- Oui, soupira Loki. Les médecins ont insisté pour que je ne reprenne pas le travail avant la semaine prochaine, mais je suis content de ne plus être là-dedans.

\- C'est si horrible que ça ?

\- C'était atrocement ennuyeux, se plaignit-il. Un aide-soignant m'a apporté un magazine ce matin, parce que je n'en pouvais plus de juste attendre que quelque chose se passe. En tout cas, merci d'être venu me chercher. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de prendre un taxi.

\- T'as même pas ton portefeuille. Comment tu aurais fait, rit Tony.

\- Très juste. »

Encore une fois, Loki proposa à Tony de monter.

« Tu n'es pas censé travailler aujourd'hui ? Demanda le jeune homme en les faisant entrer.

\- Pepper était d'accord pour me laisser partir à 14 heures. »

Loki alla poser le sac gentiment amené à l'hôpital par Tony et Virginia Potts la veille, dans sa chambre. Il en profita pour lancer une machine de linge, et alla retrouver Tony dans le salon. Leurs verres de vin ainsi que la bouteille étaient restés là où ils les avaient laissé deux jours plus tôt. Loki débarrassa les verres et en sortit deux propres qu'il remplit à nouveau de vin. Il avait peu mangé et avait un peu faim, et proposa donc à Tony de grignoter un petit quelque chose. Il sortit une boîte de biscuits bio d'un placard, puis les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la table bar de la cuisine.

« Vin rouge, biscuit à la noix de coco, c'est pas mauvais, fit Tony d'un air taquin.

\- Je ne m'y attendais pas, mais en effet. Je savais que le Nutella pouvait se marier assez bien avec le beaujolais nouveau… ne demande pas. Des vacances passées en France il y a longtemps. »

Loki, malgré sa décontraction apparente ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser un peu. Mais l'objet de son angoisse principale, Howard Stark, n'avait pas l'air d'être présent à l'appartement. Néanmoins, la dernière fois qu'il avait flirté avec le fils Stark dans son appartement, il avait fini à l'hôpital à cause d'un fantôme fou furieux. Il restait prudent.

« T'aimes ça ? Demanda brutalement Tony. Travailler pour Stark Industries, t'aimes ça ? Je ne comprends pas comment les gens peuvent aimer ça.

\- J'aimerai travailler encore plus quand je serais vice-Président, répondit Loki en plaisantant.

\- Tu veux laquelle, de vice-Présidence ? Fit Tony très sérieusement. »

Loki s'étouffa avec une miette de biscuit.

« Celle aux finances, toussota-t-il. Mais je suis patient. Mei Gao n'est plus si jeune. Elle finira bien par laisser sa place. Ce n'est pas elle qui est pressentie pour remplacer Stane à la tête de SI Europe, mais je guette.

\- En effet, c'est pas elle qui va remplacer Obi. Comment tu le sais ?

\- C'est une femme. C'est Stane qui va choisir son remplaçant et c'est un misogyne notoire.

\- Obi n'est pas…, commença Tony.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît. Tout le monde sait que si Stane n'a plus que des hommes à son service, c'est parce que ça commençait à coûter cher à l'entreprise de payer les femmes qui menaçaient de porter plainte pour harcèlement et agression sexuelle. »

Tony ouvrit la bouche d'un air surpris.

« Tout le monde le sait, c'est vite dit. Comment ça des agressions sexuelles ?

\- Je m'entends bien avec un des membres du département juridique. C'est lui qui m'a dit qu'il avait dû faire passer en note de frais une enveloppe à une ancienne secrétaire de Stane. Elle avait écrit au département juridique qu'elle exigeait une mutation, et elle expliquait que Stane lui pelotait le cul et les seins dès qu'ils étaient seuls. Je crois qu'elle est à SI-Asia maintenant.

\- Putain, souffla Tony. Je ne le crois pas. C'est une profiteuse, qui voulait de la thune. C'est tout.

\- Oh, oui, une profiteuse qui a refusé d'être payée, elle voulait juste être mutée loin. Très loin. Et puis, il n'y a pas eu qu'elle.

\- J'y crois pas. Non, j'y crois pas, nia Tony en secouant la tête. Obi n'est pas comme ça. Il est peut-être un peu sexiste, mais il n'agresse pas les gens. »

Loki n'ajouta rien, mais il pensait fortement à Howard Stark, assassiné par ce même 'Obi'. Il finit son verre de vin et proposa à son invité s'il voulait autre chose, un café ou une boisson chaude. Il mit en marche la bouilloire afin de faire une pleine théière.

« Tu as froid ? Demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, le rassura Loki. J'ai juste envie d'un thé.

\- T'es sûr que t'as pas froid ? J'ai d'autres moyens de te réchauffer. »

Le ton était volontairement caricatural, et Loki éclata de rire.

« Vraiment ? Et que proposes-tu pour me réchauffer ? Une nouvelle invention révolutionnaire ?

\- C'est dans les vieilles marmites qu'on fait les meilleures confitures. Non, je pensais à la bonne vieille méthode de la chaleur humaine, combinée à un peu de friction. »

Tony s'était levé et s'avançait vers Loki. Il le saisit par la taille, la tête relevée pour le regarder dans les yeux. Loki sourit, joueur.

« Et cette méthode, elle est efficace ?

\- Eh bien, nous pourrions la mettre en pratique pour s'en assurer, proposa Tony. »

Loki l'embrassa, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, les écrasant un peu, pas trop, mais exigeant un peu plus qu'un simple baiser. Tony s'exécuta, approfondissant leur étreinte avec plaisir, collant leur deux corps l'un à l'autre. La chaleur augmenta, montant aux joues de Loki, descendant délicieusement dans son bas-ventre. La peau de Tony était un peu plus chaude sous ses doigts. Une tension délicieuse s'installa en lui quand la hanche de Tony s'appuya juste au bon endroit. Il laissa échapper un gémissement court dans la bouche de Tony. Celui-ci sourit.

« Enfin, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi.

\- Tais-toi et montre le moi, ordonna doucement Loki. »

**/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tony se laisse tomber à genoux sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que son amant détache sa ceinture et les boutons de son pantalon en quelques mouvements. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Tony baisse son pantalon et son sous-vêtement et avale son sexe d'un coup. Certes, il n'était pas en complète érection, mais voir son pénis disparaître aussi vite entre les lèvres de Tony, cela le subjugua. La vague de plaisir vint peu après et son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Il luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux, pour continuer à regarder Tony aller et venir sur son sexe avec énergie et abandon. Loki s'agrippa au bord de la table-comptoir pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Tony faisait des petits bruits humides de succion parfaitement érotiques, et Loki se mordait les lèvres. Le plaisir montait, son érection grossissait en conséquence, délicieusement entretenue par la langue de Tony, les lèvres de Tony, la salive de Tony. C'était chaud, c'était doux, c'était humide, c'était glissant, c'était étroit. Et c'était tellement bon.

Mais point trop n'en fallait. Loki retira son sexe de la bouche de Tony. Il en profita pour finir de retirer chemise, pantalon et sous-vêtement, puis s'attaqua aux vêtements de son amant. En quelques instants ils étaient nus tous les deux, leurs sexes se frôlant, celui de Loki encore humide de salive. Leur baiser se fit affamé, exigeant. Loki attrapa les fesses de Tony à pleines mains, le soulevant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Ils se dévoraient l'un l'autre, essayant de gagner un combat où il n'y aurait aucun vainqueur.

Derrière eux, la bouilloire électrique émit un petit claquement pour annoncer que l'eau était chaude, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y fit attention. Loki présenta ses doigts à Tony qui se mit à les sucer goulûment, puis, avec empressement, Loki enfonça un doigt entre les fesses de Tony. Celui-ci se cambra, brisant leur baiser mais approfondissant la légère pénétration. Presque aussitôt, Loki ajouta un deuxième doigt, permettant au premier de s'enfoncer encore plus loin. L'anus de Tony était étroit mais accueillait ses doigts avec facilité.

Loki commença à vraiment préparer son amant à le recevoir, bougeant ses doigts, massant et étirant doucement les bords de l'anus de Tony, pendant que ce dernier, une main entre eux, branlait leur deux queues paresseusement. Soupirs et gémissements étaient de très bons indicateurs, et quand il le sentit prêt, Loki ajouta un troisième doigt. Quelques secondes plus tard, il trouvait l'endroit qui fit décoller Tony. Il jura violemment et sa main se serra un peu plus sur leurs queues.

Loki profita de l'abandon de Tony pour le pousser contre la table-comptoir, son cul légèrement en arrière pour un meilleur accès. Après avoir maladroitement enfilé un préservatif, il le pénétra avec ardeur, les gémissements de son amant emplissant ses oreilles de sons enivrants. Pendant quelques instants, Loki arrêta complètement de penser. Les sensations autour de sa queue étaient merveilleuses, à couper le souffle. Il fallut que Tony le rappelle à l'ordre, pour commencer à bouger.

Et ce fut encore meilleur. Il respirait vite et fort, en cadence avec ses mouvements de hanche. Le bruit de la peau qui tape contre la peau résonnait dans la cuisine. Tony était plus bruyant que Loki, jurant, gémissant, des 'oui', des 'oh', et d'autres sons plus ravissants les uns que les autres.

Mais ce n'était pas assez au goût de Loki. Il se retira et emmena Tony dans le salon. Il l'allongea sur le canapé, le cul relevé par l'accoudoir, et le pénétra à nouveau. Les jambes du milliardaire étroitement nouées autour de sa taille, l'emmenant toujours plus loin à chaque va-et-vient. Le cuir du canapé, froid au début, se réchauffait très vite, alors que Loki était certain d'être au bord de la combustion spontanée. Tony, le corps penché, les jambes relevées, semblait prendre son pied, perdu qu'il avait l'air d'être dans ses sensations. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux perdus dans le vague, ses mains cherchant à s'agripper à n'importe quoi, griffaient le dossier du canapé.

Il se tenait au bord du gouffre, à deux doigts de l'orgasme. Il devait tenir encore un peu. Tony commença à se branler avec vigueur, ajoutant des vibrations dans leurs corps. Loki ne sut pas vraiment qui jouit en premier. Le monde devint brusquement blanc, puis rouge sombre, car il avait fermé étroitement les yeux, se déversant dans le préservatif, enfouit dans les chairs accueillantes. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Tony haletait, le torse et le ventre maculés de son propre sperme. Il se redressa, le liquide blanchâtre coulant, et emporta Loki dans un baiser langoureux.

Le milliardaire était assis sur l'accoudoir, Loki debout, penché sur lui, pour lui dévorer les lèvres. La fièvre n'était pas complètement retombée entre eux. Ils continuaient à enflammer leurs sens.

Loki fit savoir que sa douche était suffisamment grande pour deux. Ils se retrouvèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard, sous le jet d'eau chaude, à recommencer à se bécoter comme des adolescents. Libidineux. Tellement qu'à force de caresses, l'érection de Tony se réveilla. Baiser dans un lieu clôt, au sol glissant, sous une cascade d'eau tombant du plafond, n'était pas pratique. Mais c'était excitant.

Loki s'accrochait à la barre de douche et à l'épaule de Tony pendant que celui-ci le doigtait avec dextérité, une jambe tenue par son amant, dans une position acrobatique pour le lieu. Le milliardaire prit quelques secondes pour aller chercher un préservatif dans un tiroir à deux pas de la douche, puis revint, le sexe enserré dans son carcan de latex. Loki plaqua le haut de son corps contre le mur froid et mouillé de la douche, s'agrippant à la barre de douche encore une fois, et offrant son cul à Tony qui le pénétra sans plus attendre.

Tony, qui jusqu'ici avait été plutôt passif, alangui presque, se réveillait enfin, offrant à Loki un pilonnage en règle, lui faisant voir quelques étoiles au passage. Les mains du milliardaire étaient accrochées à ses hanches, ses doigts pétrissant sa chair avec force, presque à lui laisser des bleus. Son sexe allait et venait en lui, frottant ou cognant sa prostate délicieusement, envoyant toutes sortes de sensations divines dans sa colonne vertébrale et dans sa queue.

Ses cheveux collaient à son visage, l'empêchant de bien voir quand il se retournait pour regarder Tony, lui aussi la tête trempée, sa coupe mythique aplatie par la cascade d'eau. Un peu fatigués, mais toujours pleins d'entrain, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à genoux, Loki à quatre pattes devant Tony qui continuait de le pilonner avec énergie. Ils avaient joui tous deux peu de temps auparavant, c'était pourquoi cette deuxième fois était plus longue, peut-être même plus intense. Alors quand il leur sembla que l'orgasme n'était pas si loin, Loki se retourna, monta sur les genoux de Tony, et guida la queue de son amant en lui. Ses mouvements de hanche étaient beaucoup moins rapides, mais ils étaient plus profonds, plus intimes, plus proches. Loki et Tony ne se lâchaient plus du regard, s'embrassant à peine, laissant leurs lèvres s'effleurer parfois.

L'eau coulait entre eux, sur leurs corps, leurs visages, rendant leur toucher plus étrange, flottant en quelque sorte, comme si le contact n'était pas réel. Cette eau qui lubrifiait leur étreinte, qui rendait leur peau glissante, qui étouffait leurs sens, qui réchauffait leur extase.

Entre leurs deux ventres, le sexe de Loki glissait, emprisonné. L'espace était trop étroit pour faire passer une main, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait s'écarter. Cette fois, Loki fut sûr de jouir le premier. Son sperme lui parut froid sous la cascade d'eau presque brûlante. Quelques instants plus tard, Tony venait à son tour, enserrant Loki dans l'étau de ses bras, à lui couper le souffle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, est-ce le début d'une nouvelle aventure pour Tony et Loki ? Et qu'en est-il d'Howard ? Où est-il passé ?
> 
> Vous en saurez bien plus au prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous !
> 
> Il y a des moments dans la vie où on se retourne et on se demande comment on en est arrivé là. La machine à remonter le temps n'existe pas malheureusement (et si quelqu'un se décide à l'inventer, je sais exactement quoi en faire, vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une liste).  
> Une chose est sûre toutefois. Je me battrai toujours pour l'égalité. Pour les femmes, pour les personnes queer, pour les personnes racisées, pour les personnes en situation de handicap, pour toutes celles et ceux qui en ont besoin.
> 
> Liberté, Égalité, Fraternité. Non repris, non échangé, pas négociable.
> 
> Bisous.
> 
> Après ce petit aparté politico-moral, voici le nouveau chapitre : dans cet épisode, des hommes nus (mais chastes), un retour de fantôme et l'achat d'une voiture !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 10_

« Et maintenant ? »

Ils étaient sortis de la douche depuis un petit moment, secs, ou presque, allongés nus sur le lit de Loki, échangeant quelques caresses, et rêvassant en reposant leurs muscles endoloris. C'est Loki qui avait brisé le silence avec sa question, comme sortie de nulle-part.

« Quoi, maintenant ?

\- Eh bien oui. Que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

\- Oh, comprit Tony. Déjà, ne t'attends pas à un mariage en blanc. »

Loki pouffa et lui donna une petite bourrade dans l'épaule. Il se repositionna, se collant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son amant, sa tête à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« De toute façon, mon père refuserait de m'accompagner devant l'autel.

\- Et le mien est mort, il peut pas le remplacer. Quel dommage, vraiment. »

Loki pouffa à nouveau, comme un adolescent.

« Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire, insista Loki.

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Je ne suis pas fait pour être en couple tu sais. Je suis loin, très loin d'être fidèle.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas faire vœux de loyauté et de fidélité, le taquina Loki.

\- Je suis sérieux ! S'exclama Tony en le poquant entre les côtes. »

S'en suivit une micro bataille de chatouilles, que Loki perdit lamentablement. Il était maintenant surplombé par Tony, à califourchon sur lui. Ils étaient toujours nus, mais bizarrement la position n'était ni érotique ni gênante.

« J'étais sérieux aussi tu sais, fit Loki en caressant le dessus de la cuisse de Tony.

\- Vraiment ? Genre, pour de vrai ? Des sexfriends alors ?

\- Ça me paraît raisonnable. Évidemment, si ça pouvait rester entre nous. Je n'ai pas envie que cela se sache.

\- Sans vouloir te vexer, les rumeurs vont déjà bon-train. On a déjeuné ensemble, et à peu près tout le monde sait que je t'ai attendu le soir même. Et j'ai une réputation. Désolé. »

Loki grogna.

« C'est pas grave. Tout ce que je veux c'est que les gens n'en sachent pas plus que ce qu'ils devinent déjà.

\- Okay, donc je garde mes mains pour moi, et je ne t'appelles pas Lokichou au bureau. »

Loki s'étouffa avec sa propre salive.

« Lokichou ? Tu sors ça d'où ? Jamais tu ne m'appelles comme ça. Vraiment. Jamais. Si tu tiens à tes bijoux de famille, tu as intérêt à t'en souvenir.

\- Message reçu mon sucre d'orge.

\- Pas. De. Surnom, scanda le pauvre Loki atterré. Pas de surnom, pas de surnom. Surtout pas !

\- Mais, mon roudoudou des îles, j'aime ça moi les sur… »

Il ne put pas aller plus loin dans sa phrase. Loki l'avait fait tomber de lui et tentait de l'étouffer avec un coussin en grognant. Tony ne put qu'accepter sa défaite avec bonne humeur.

Une fois Tony parti, Loki prit son ordinateur pour composer un peu. Mais les événements des derniers jours parasitaient sa concentration. En moins d'une semaine, sa vie avait basculé. Il avait accepté d'aider un fantôme, couchait avec le fils dudit fantôme, et avait été attaqué toujours par le fantôme en question.

D'ailleurs, où était cet abruti de Stark ? Loki ne l'avait plus vu depuis son entrée à l'hôpital où il avait maladroitement essayé de présenter des excuses. Tant qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui, il ne pouvait pas rappeler Scott Lang, son voisin de chambrée à l'hôpital, ni faire les préparations nécessaires. Était-il parti ? Stark avait-il abandonné ? Et pourquoi ? Par culpabilité ?

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, et ce fut pourquoi il sursauta violemment quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge dans la pièce.

Howard Stark flottait paresseusement au-dessus du sol, à l'entrée du salon.

« Allez-vous mieux ? Demanda-t-il dans une posture droite et digne. »

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de culpabilité sur son visage, et seule la rigidité de son maintien indiquait qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« Je vais mieux, répondit Loki. Où étiez-vous passé ?

\- Au commissariat. J'ai surveillé les allées et venues pendant deux jours. Il n'y aura pas d'enquête, et je me dois de vous presser parce que ma femme est censée récupérer mes affaires d'ici quelques jours. Dont mon téléphone.

\- A propos de cela, commença Loki mais il fut interrompu.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me retirer votre aide Borson ! S'exclama Stark. Je suis désolé de ce que je vous ai fait, vraiment. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis cela. Je n'avais aucune idée que cela aurait cet effet sur vous. J'ai essayé sur d'autres personnes, mais vous êtes le seul à qui c'est arrivé. J'imagine que c'est dû au fait que seul vous me voyez. Je l'ignore en réalité. Mais, s'il vous plaît Borson, je vous en conjure. J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Loki fixa Stark en silence pendant de longues secondes. C'était peut-être mal, mais il se délectait de ces excuses, et de la peur que Stark avait à propos d'un possible refus de sa part. Cette fois il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour envoyer le fantôme promener et Stark le savait.

« En fait, j'allais dire que j'ai peut-être une meilleure idée à propos du commissariat. Mais continuez vos excuses, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Loki souriait mauvaisement, et Stark eut l'air piqué.

« J'ai fini, répondit-il d'un ton cassant.

\- Bien, continua Loki. Je vous disais que j'ai un meilleur plan. Je ne suis pas du tout habitué aux actes délictueux, c'est pourquoi je vais embaucher quelqu'un. Je l'ai rencontré à l'hôpital et j'ai pu discuter avec lui. Contre quelque argent, il est tout à fait partant pour nous aider. Enfin, m'aider moi, je n'ai pas parlé de vous.

\- Impliquer quelqu'un d'autre ? Fit Stark méfiant. Je n'ai confiance en personne.

\- C'est une petite frappe, dit Loki en haussant les épaules. Il n'est pas dans son intérêt de me dénoncer de quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, entre lui, sortant à peine de prison, et moi, Directeur du département d'Analyses Financières de Stark Industries, qui la police croira ? Mais avant cela, avez-vous fait des progrès dans votre capacité à interagir avec les objets ? »

Pour toute réponse, Stark attrapa l'ordinateur de Loki sous ses yeux médusés, et se mit à taper sur les touches, passant seulement deux fois à travers le clavier. Puis il replaça l'engin à sa place originale, et sur l'écran était inscrit : Je fais des progrès.

« Et un mot manuscrit, c'est dans vos cordes ?

\- Facile, répondit Stark avec orgueil. Mais les manipulations longues ou trop délicates sont encore hors de ma portée.

\- Pas grave. Alors, voilà ce que nous allons faire. »

Le plus compromettant était de faire sortir quelques milliers de dollars de la banque sans que cela éveille les soupçons. Loki avait un emploi qui rapportait gros, et surtout des parents qui avaient déjà un sacré pactole. Il avait beau ne plus s'entendre avec son père, sa mère n'aurait jamais accepté qu'Odin lui retire le moindre cent. Donc Loki n'était pas loin d'être millionnaire. Il sortit donc trente mille dollars de son compte en banque, avec l'excuse de vouloir acheter une voiture. Ce qu'il fit. Il acheta une Chrysler 200 Platinium. Noire, élégante, aux vitres teintées, c'était une belle voiture.

Loki possédait un garage, avec son appartement, qu'il n'utilisait pas jusqu'ici. C'était une manière comme une autre de le remplir. Mais alors qu'il avait retiré trente mille dollars, la voiture lui coûta, après négociation avec le concessionnaire, vingt-quatre mille dollars.

« Voilà trois mille, la même chose quand le travail sera terminé, dit Loki en tendant une liasse de billets de cent dollars à Scott Lang. Faisons un dernier récapitulatif. Vous vous introduirez par l'arrière de la salle de stockage des preuves. Une fenêtre, la troisième en partant de la droite, sera ouverte. »

Loki jeta un œil vers la silhouette de Stark, pour lui rappeler silencieusement que son travail à lui était de s'assurer que la fenêtre en question soit déverrouillée.

« La boîte qui nous intéresse est la A-17-01-32S. Vous la sortez et la posez sur la table qui est au milieu de la pièce. Vous sortez le téléphone, et vous le mettez en évidence avec cette enveloppe. »

Loki fit glisser une enveloppe tout à fait banale sur la table vers Lang.

« Ensuite, vous sortez, et rendez-vous dans le pub au coin de la 55th et de la 8th avenue.

\- C'est tellement chelou votre truc, marmonna Lang. Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez pas un souvenir ?

\- Ne prenez rien à l'intérieur, c'est super important. Voici les heures de passage des rondes, tant que j'y suis. Et portez des gants, même si je pense que vous n'êtes pas idiot.

\- Je connais les techniques pour ne pas me faire avoir, vous en faites pas. J'suis l'meilleur. Si j'ai fait de la tôle, c'est parce que j'ai été vendu. Quand même, j'ai rarement été dans des magouilles aussi bizarres. »

Loki profitait de son congé maladie forcé pour enfin se débarrasser du fantôme qui l'importunait depuis des jours. La veille, après le départ de Tony, il avait exposé son plan à Stark, et celui-ci, après quelques modifications, avait été d'accord pour engager Scott Lang dans leur affaire. Loki n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour donner rendez-vous à l'homme à une table de pique-nique de Central Park.

Lang était censé procéder la nuit-même. Loki lui avait aussi fourni un kit main libre de luxe, Bluetooth, qu'il aurait juste à accrocher à son oreille. Ils seraient ainsi en conversation téléphonique pendant toute la durée de l'opération.

Lang fut extrêmement ponctuel. Loki reçut son appel à minuit et demi. Il savait que le voleur avait exactement sept minutes pour entrer, faire ce qu'il avait à faire, et repartir. Ensuite, l'équipe de nuit arrivait et la salle était de nouveau utilisée.

Loki était déjà dans le pub, lui aussi avec une oreillette. Il avait commandé une bière et avait pris son ordinateur pour faire semblant de travailler au téléphone.

« _J'y suis_ , dit Lang dans son oreillette. _La fenêtre est ouverte, comme annoncé_. »

Loki soupira de soulagement. Au moins Stark avait fait sa part du travail correctement, et personne ne s'était aperçu de cette anomalie. Pendant que Lang escaladait le mur, Loki regarda l'écran de son téléphone. Y était affiché un message qu'il avait reçu dans la journée, auquel il n'avait pas encore répondu.

_J'ai oublié de te dire hier, j'organise une soirée ce week-end. Officiellement pour honorer la mémoire de mon père qui adorait les fêtes. Officieusement, pour m'éclater un peu après ces derniers jours pas super gais, et l'enterrement. Il y aura quelques-uns de mes amis. Je voudrais que tu sois présent, cela me ferait très plaisir._

Loki connaissait ce genre de soirée. Alcool à profusion, drogue en ligne ou en cachet, sexe dans toutes les pièces et pas forcément dans l'intimité. Des escorts-girls, le mot policé pour dire prostituées de luxe, seraient certainement présentes. De la musique trop fort, de la lumière agressive. Rien que d'y penser, Loki en avait déjà mal au crâne. Malgré tout, il avait envie de dire oui. Il voulait, c'était un peu ridicule dit comme ça, mais il voulait faire plaisir à Tony.

Était-ce étrange ? De vouloir faire plaisir à un homme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom encore la semaine passée ? Un homme qui était supposément son patron, même si, soyons honnête, c'était Pepper Potts qui accomplissait tout le boulot. Un homme qui l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux et avait balayé toute possibilité de couple. Sexfriends il avait dit. Et c'était Loki lui-même qui avait proposé. Mais il se connaissait. Même s'il le niait farouchement, Loki avait cette fâcheuse tendance à vouloir s'attacher aux gens, surtout si ceux-ci se montraient un peu sympathique à son égard. Une conséquence de ce père trop distant ? De l'annonce de son adoption qu'il avait vécu somme une trahison ? Ou de son premier amour, qui, malgré les tentatives de Loki, n'avait jamais été qu'un connard ?

« _C'est bon, je suis à l'intérieur._ »

Le chuchotement dans son oreille le ramena à la réalité.

« La caisse est dans la troisième allée vers la droite, indiqua Loki. Le téléphone est un Starkphone deluxe limited. Il a la forme d'un Starkphone normal.

\- _Ok, j'ai trouvé la caisse_ , annonça Lang après quelques instants de silence. »

Il y eut un peu de bruit dans l'oreillette, des objets déplacés principalement. A côté de Loki, le fantôme de Stark se pencha vers son téléphone, laissé à la vue de tous.

« Vous devriez accepter, dit Stark.

\- Vous avez déjà changé d'avis, siffla Loki en mettant une main sur le micro. Vous refusiez que je couche avec Tony il y a trois jours. Vous m'avez même envoyé à l'hôpital. Vous avez trouvé le téléphone Scott ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau au cambrioleur.

\- _C'est bon, je l'ai. Attendez ! »_

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil se tut, et Loki n'entendait même plus sa respiration.

« Je trouve que c'est une idée effroyable pour lui, pas pour vous, expliqua Stark.

\- Hum ? Fit assez peu intelligemment Loki tenu en haleine par ce qu'il se passait au commissariat.

\- Sans vouloir me vanter, mon fils est un assez bon parti, continua Stark d'un ton badin.

\- Par l'enfer, jura Loki à voix basse. Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Pas vous Scott, clarifia-t-il en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas obstrué le micro.

\- Eh bien de couple évidemment. De concubinage. Même de mariage pourquoi pas. Après tout, vous en avez le droit maintenant.

\- Je-, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde. Pas vous Scott. Tout va bien Scott ? Je ne vous entends plus ?

\- _C'est ok, fausse alerte_ , le rassura son complice. _Mission terminée. Je vous rejoins dans vingt minutes, une demi-heure._ »

Lang raccrocha sans plus de formalité. Loki se tourna le moins ostentatoirement possible vers Stark.

« A quel moment est-on passé de 'Ne baisez pas avec mon fils' à 'pourquoi pas un mariage' ?

\- Je disais simplement que je voyais plus clair maintenant.

\- J'avoue être perdu.

\- C'est pourtant très évident comme procédé. Vous savez que mon fils va hériter de gros, et qu'un procès contre Stane lui rapportera un gros pécule également. En plus de cela, vous êtes ambitieux, et vous voulez une promotion. Une promotion canapé fera très bien l'affaire.

\- Si vous n'étiez pas un fantôme, je vous aurais déjà mis mon poing dans la gueule, siffla Loki entre ses dents. »

De rage, ne pouvant se défouler comme il le souhaitait, il retourna à son téléphone, et quitta d'un geste coléreux ses messages pour se connecter sur internet. Il consulta d'abord sa boîte mail, remplie à ras bord de messages de ses collaborateurs demandant des éclaircissements ou de l'aide. Il commença à répondre à certains, puis quand il sentit que la colère baissait, il décida de revenir à la discussion précédente.

« Premièrement, c'est Tony qui m'a dragué, et pas l'inverse. Deuxièmement, je suis contre le mariage. C'est une perte de temps et d'argent pour juste un contrat entre deux particuliers. Contrat qu'il est difficile et coûteux de rompre. Et comme preuve d'amour éternel, on repassera. Un bout de papier signé, c'est pas très sexy. Cela doit être pour ça, les bagues, continua-t-il pensivement. Tony et moi ne sommes pas un couple, et je n'ai que faire d'une promotion que je n'aurai pas mérité, et où par définition, je ne serai pas légitime. Vous avez d'autres inquiétudes ? »

Stark ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il se contenta de fixer Loki quelques instants puis il sourit. C'était un sourire tout à fait faux, mais en même temps, amusé réellement.

« J'ai hâte de voir la tête que vous ferez quand vous entrerez dans le monde de mon fils, fit-il perfidement. Serez-vous l'un d'entre eux, ou fuirez-vous la queue très littéralement entre les jambes ? »

Le jeune homme voulut demander ce que voulait dire Stark, mais il ne le put pas, et pour cause, Scott Lang venait d'entrer dans le pub, cherchant Loki des yeux.

« Vous avez mes plus profonds remerciements, dit Loki en l'invitant à s'asseoir. Commandez, je vous en prie, c'est pour moi.

\- Vraiment ? Cool, merci. »

Après avoir tout deux commandé à manger, Loki lui passa la seconde enveloppe d'argent discrètement.

« Voilà le reste de la somme. Je ne sais comment vous remercier autrement. Si un jour vous avez besoin d'un avocat un peu mieux rôdé qu'un commis d'office, voici ma carte, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.

\- Plutôt sympa de votre part, merci, apprécia Lang. Au fait, il y avait quoi dans l'enveloppe ?

\- Si tout se déroule comme prévu, vous le découvrirez dans les médias, répondit Loki énigmatique.

\- Ça c'est de la non-réponse. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'y a-t-il dans cette enveloppe mystérieuse ? Loki va-t-il accepter d'aller à la soirée de Tony ? Les chaussettes de l'archiduchesse seront-elles sèches ?
> 
> Vous en saurez encore davantage dans le prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous !
> 
> Une petite précision avant de commencer ce chapitre : Jusqu'ici, nous évoluions dans le monde de Loki, qui est, comme vous avez pu le constaté, rangé, organisé. A partir de ce chapitre, le monde de Tony va prendre du terrain et s'invitera bien souvent dans la vie du pauvre Loki, et ce monde est autrement plus fantasque et irrévérencieux.
> 
> Donc dans ce chapitre : Cambrure bandante, fête fantasque et piste de danse bondée.

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 11_

En attendant que les choses se passent, il fallait attendre. Stark, qui ne connaissait plus ni la faim, ni le sommeil, avait plus ou moins décidé de passer le reste de la nuit, et même ses journées au commissariat pour guetter, promettant à Loki de le prévenir si quelque chose d'imprévu se passait.

Tony et Loki ne cessaient de s'envoyer des textos. Tony se plaignait de devoir travailler, alors qu'il aurait pu inventer, bricoler.

_Quand je m'ennuie_ , disait-il dans l'un de ses messages, _mon cerveau fonctionne à toute vitesse. Ce matin j'étais en réunion, et j'ai griffonné les bases d'une intelligence artificielle révolutionnaire, sur la couverture de mon exemplaire du rapport que le Conseil étudiait à ce moment-là._

Loki avait souri et avait renvoyé qu'il n'y avait que Stark pour commencer à coder de l'informatique sur du papier de nos jours.

Le soir-même, Tony était de nouveau chez Loki, et alors que le jeune Directeur était à quatre pattes sur le tapis du salon, le haut du buste touchant presque terre parce que ses bras ne le portaient plus à force de plaisir, Tony, les mains solidement arrimées à ses hanches, le pilonnant avec force, demanda :

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu pour ce week-end ? »

Sa voix était hachée et haletante.

« Vraiment Tony, ahana Loki, tu me poses la question maintenant ?

\- Je t'ai sous la main, expliqua le milliardaire hors d'haleine. »

Tony s'arrêta un instant ses mouvements de hanche, le temps d'écarter un peu plus les jambes de Loki, et de lui faire plaquer le torse contre le sol, les mains de chaque côté de la tête. Loki ne se voyait pas, mais il devinait que la vision qu'avait Tony à ce moment-là devait être des plus provocatrices. Il reprit ses coups de rein, s'enfonçant profondément en Loki, totalement offert au doux traitement. La nouvelle position permettait un accès meilleur à l'intérieur de lui, lui faisant ressentir de bien plaisantes choses.

« Oui, gémissait Loki de plus en plus fort.

\- C'est promis ? Fit Tony en haletant. Tu viendras ?

\- Oui Tony tout ce que tu voudras, mais n'arrêtes pas de me baiser putain ! »

Ce fut ainsi que quelques jours plus tard, Loki se trouvait, au volant de sa voiture neuve, devant la grille d'entrée du Manoir Stark, en Pennsylvanie. Il savait par Tony que Maria Stark, nouvellement veuve, avait trouvé refuge chez sa sœur, à Washington D.C. Elle n'était revenue à New-York que pour les funérailles, qui avaient eu lieu la veille de la grande fête organisée par Tony, et était repartie aussitôt.

Un vigile à l'entrée vérifia ses papiers d'identité, puis on l'invita à avancer avec sa voiture. Un peu plus loin, un voiturier prit le relais, et Loki fut introduit dans le Manoir.

C'était une bâtisse impressionnante. La maison principale, majoritairement de briques rouges, avec de grandes fenêtres blanches à petits carreaux, était construite de telle façon à ce que le sous-sol soit à ras de terre à l'arrière, donnant un total de quatre étages.

Un employé ouvrit la porte à Loki. A l'intérieur, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, et beaucoup de musique. La décoration et l'ameublement semblaient d'époque Gilded Age(1), magnifiquement rénovés. Les lambris étaient blanc cassé et les couleurs chaudes étaient à l'honneur. Les meubles étaient en bois rougeâtre, de l'acajou ou de l'amarante, certainement, protégés par ce qui semblait être de la toile cirée transparente. Loki s'avança un peu plus loin que l'entrée, pénétrant dans une grande pièce à recevoir, où attendaient d'un côté un bar, et de l'autre un buffet. Des employés circulaient également entre les différents groupes d'invités, portant des plateaux de flûtes de champagne, ou des petits fours.

Loki attrapa une flûte, et se mit en quête de trouver Tony. Il avait à peine fait un pas dans le grand salon que deux femmes, en talons très hauts et en robes très courtes, l'accostèrent.

« Salut, fit l'une d'elle, une brune aux traits hispaniques presque aussi grande que Loki. On ne t'a jamais vu aux soirées de Tony. Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Loki, répondit-il. Je cherche Tony justement.

\- Il est occupé pour le moment, dit l'autre, une blonde décolorée juste un peu plus petite que la première et qui semblait avoir des origines asiatiques. Une histoire de pari avec Rhodey, je crois. Mais c'est pas grave, on peut faire connaissance. Moi c'est Nebula, et elle, c'est Gamora.

\- Ce ne sont pas vos vrais noms, fit Loki désabusé.

\- Même pas en rêve mon beau, rit celle qui disait s'appeler Gamora.

\- C'est vraiment aimable Mesdames, mais je ne compte pas avoir de relation sexuelle tarifée avec vous. »

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire joyeusement.

« Tu es gay ? Demanda Gamora sans complexe.

\- Euh, je ne vois pas…

\- C'est un oui, rit Nebula. C'est même un sacré oui. Il y a des escort-boys aussi, on peut t'en présenter quelques-uns, si ça te branche.

\- Pourquoi vouloir à tout prix me pousser vers un escort ?

\- T'es vraiment pas un habitué, toi alors ! S'exclama l'une d'elles.

\- Tu es à une fête de Tony Stark, expliqua la seconde. Les gens viennent pour se défoncer, puis défoncer ou être défoncés.

\- Charmant.

\- N'est-ce pas ? Allez, viens, promis on te pousse pas, on veut juste te présenter à quelques personnes. On connaît presque tout le monde depuis le temps qu'on vient aux soirées de Tony. Je suis sûre qu'il y a des gens qui vont te plaire. »

Finalement, la compagnie des deux femmes se révéla être charmante. Elles étaient drôles, et connaissaient réellement beaucoup de monde. Il serra un certain nombre de mains, et embrassa un certain nombre de joues. Quelques personnes montraient déjà des signes d'alcoolémie, malgré qu'il ne soit pas si tard, et Loki cherchait toujours Tony du coin de l'œil.

Il finit par l'apercevoir, entouré d'un grand nombre de gens. Évidemment, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il soit seul même l'espace d'un instant. Il était le maître des lieux et certainement l'homme le plus riche de la soirée, connu pour coucher avec tout ce qui bougeait. Les gens affluaient vers lui en masse, c'était immanquable. Et s'il était honnête, il était comme tout le monde, cette nuée de papillons attirée par la lumière de Stark. Il aurait pu avoir un phare dans la poitrine, cela n'aurait pas été beaucoup plus différent.

« Tony ! Appela Gamora en tirant Loki par le bras tandis que Nebula le poussait dans le dos. Tu ne nous as même pas dit bonjour ! »

Leur petit groupe fendit la foule.

« Les filles de l'espace ! S'exclama Tony qui semblait n'avoir pas qu'un peu bu. Et Loki ! Que des bonnes surprises ! Tiens, Loki, je voulais te présenter mon meilleur ami. Que dis-je ! Mon frère, le grand frère que j'ai jamais eu. James Rhodes. Mais personne ne l'appelle comme ça. Il s'appelle Rhodey.

\- En réalité, il n'y a que Tony qui m'appelle comme ça, mais il ne faut pas le lui dire, répliqua indirectement le fameux Rhodey, un grand homme noir athlétique. Enchanté Loki. Tony n'a que votre nom à la bouche ces derniers temps.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Loki.

\- Pas vrai, nia Tony. L'écoute pas. J'ai dû te mentionner quelques fois.

\- On doit être autour des deux cents mentions. Pas grand-chose en effet, continua James Rhodes. »

Loki ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D'autant que Tony avait maintenant une main autour de la taille de Nebula et Gamora, et leur faisait des blagues salaces, auxquelles les deux femmes riaient à gorge déployée. Et les gorges étaient tellement déployées que presque chaque homme autour d'eux avait un œil dans leurs décolletés. Puis après une dernière tape sur les fesses, les deux femmes partirent harponner un client. Elles avaient l'embarras du choix.

« Je suis content que tu sois là, Loki, fit Tony en lui donnant une accolade.

\- Tu m'as fait promettre, tu te souviens ? Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de soirée.

\- C'est quoi qui te dérange ? La drogue ? Les escorts ?

\- Les escorts. Je ne comprends pas comment on peut aimer payer pour du sexe. J'aime mes partenaires enthousiastes et consentants. Si on paye… ça devient faux.

\- Les escorts qui sont ici sont payés pour être là. Je les connais toutes et tous personnellement, et par personnellement j'entends pas forcément intimement. Tiens, lui. Star-Lord, c'est son nom de scène. Il est mécanicien voiture dans un garage un peu moisi. Son patron est un connard. Il est escort pour faire de l'argent pour pouvoir ouvrir son propre garage, ailleurs. »

L'homme que désignait était grand et blond, les cheveux coupés courts, une barbe de trois jours le vieillissant un peu. Il était athlétique et sacrément beau. Un certain nombre de femmes lui faisait de l'œil, et quelques hommes le dévoraient du regard.

« Le truc, c'est, comme je les paie pour venir, leur soirée est déjà faite. Ils n'ont pas besoin de coucher, c'est du bonus s'ils en veulent. Par contre, ils font du réseau, du contact. Nebula et Gamora sont toutes les deux doctorantes en économie dans une université publique. Tu vois ce groupe de mecs là ? Ce sont tous des post-doc et des maîtres de conférence à l'université de Columbia, et certains en économie justement. Les thèses des filles ne sont pas financées, mais elles sont intelligentes, elles savent à quelles portes frapper si elles veulent un peu de renommée. Je les aide juste à être au bon endroit au bon moment. »

Loki resta pensif. Dans quel monde vivait-il pour que des filles soient obligées de vendre leur corps à des inconnus pour pouvoir poursuivre des études ? Pendant ses années à l'université, après avoir coupé les ponts avec son père, c'était sa mère qui s'était assurée qu'il ne manque de rien. Certes, il vivait dans un tout petit studio, alors que son frère avait droit à un grand appartement, mais il mangeait à sa faim, et les factures étaient payées en temps et en heures.

Tony le conduisit de groupe en groupe, le présentant à des personnalités, à des starlettes, à des héritiers et héritières, déjà richissimes. Loki n'avait pas à se plaindre, mais à côté d'eux tous, il se sentait pauvre et vraiment pas à sa place.

Soudain, la musique changea et un morceau plutôt entraînant se mit à résonner dans le manoir. Tony se tourna vers Loki, qui était resté figé de stupeur.

« Tu viens danser ? Proposa Tony. La piste de danse est à l'extérieur sur la terrasse. J'adore cet artiste. Comment il s'appelle ? God of Chaos. Non, ChaosGod. Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, viens !

\- Tu aimes cette musique ? Demanda Loki en le suivant vers l'extérieur.

\- Pourquoi, pas toi ? »

Loki ne répondit pas. Aimait-il sa propre musique ? C'était un peu dur à dire. Il était satisfait de son travail, le plus souvent, mais aimerait-il danser sur ses compositions ? Il regarda Tony se mettre à danser au milieu de la piste et des gens, immédiatement collé par toutes sortes de fêtards. Loki s'assit à l'écart, sur une banquette confortable, avec une vue imprenable sur Tony dansant. L'air froid de l'hiver était réchauffé par des radiateurs d'extérieur, disposés à intervalle régulier au-dessus de leurs têtes. James Rhodes s'assit à côté de lui quelques instants plus tard, un verre de whisky à la main.

« Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? Tony, je veux dire, demanda l'homme.

\- Un peu moins de deux semaines. Mais c'est le fils du patron. Je le connaissais de nom bien avant ça.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui ? »

La question était bizarre. Loki fronça les sourcils sans quitter le milliardaire des yeux.

« Comment ça ?

\- Oui, après ces deux semaines, qu'est-ce que tu as appris sur Tony Stark ?

\- Si je devais le décrire en quelques mots, je dirais, borné, incroyablement intelligent, putain de bon coup, et bien plus responsable qu'on ne le dit.

\- Responsable ? S'étonna Rhodes.

\- Il a été intronisé vice-Président il y a une semaine et malgré qu'il déteste ça, et qu'il en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs à son assistante, il ne s'est pas défaussé. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de questionnaire avertissement ? Du genre 'si tu lui fais du mal, je te casse la gueule' ?

\- Intéressant, répondit Rhodes sans tenir compte de la question de Loki. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un le décrit comme responsable, surtout après seulement deux semaines.

\- J'ai pas dit qu'il était responsable. J'ai dit qu'il l'était plus qu'on ne le dit. »

Sur la piste de danse, Tony dansait langoureusement avec une femme au physique de top model. C'était une danse très érotique et Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de les regarder. Un sentiment déplaisant montait dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

« Tu es jaloux ? »

La question le força à détourner le regard vers James.

« Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu es du type jaloux ? Parce que je dois te prévenir …

\- Non, je ne suis pas jaloux, le coupa Loki avec humeur. Et les choses sont claires entre Tony et moi.

\- Oh ? Alors pourquoi le dévores-tu du regard, tout en ayant l'air de vouloir trucider la pauvre Bobby ? »

Bonne question.

(1) Gilded Age : Période des États-Unis correspondant à la période de reconstruction post-Guerre de Sécession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le prochain chapitre, vous prendrez encore un peu de monde de Tony ? Dépucelage et envie seront de la partie !


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !
> 
> Un grand merci à Tymara qui entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci est devenue ma bêta-lectrice (tu gères la fougère !). Vous pouvez l’applaudir ! (non, ne le fais pas. Tu auras juste l'air idiot derrière ton écran)
> 
> Sans plus attendre, place au chapitre ! Au menu : Dépucelage et gros nichons (ce lancement putàclic !!! Oh lala !)

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 12_

Était-ce de la jalousie, ce sentiment fâcheux dans sa poitrine ? Pour se donner une contenance, Loki finit sa coupe de champagne, et se leva pour aller chercher un autre verre. Il remonta dans le grand salon, et demanda un verre de cognac à la barmaid derrière le comptoir. Par la fenêtre, il y avait une vue surplombant la piste de danse. Il pouvait voir Tony, tenant la fameuse Bobby par la taille, discutant avec James Rhodes.

La fête battait son plein. Derrière Loki, sur une table basse en bois précieux protégée par une toile cirée transparente, deux femmes et deux hommes sniffaient des lignes de coke. Les personnes ivres étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et partout on commençait à se peloter plus ou moins indécemment.

« Salut ! Je t'ai jamais vu aux soirées de Tony ! »

La femme qui l'avait abordé était plutôt petite, brune, de longs cheveux élégamment ondulés, une bouche pulpeuse et bien rouge, et une peau très pâle. Elle portait une robe très courte, très décolletée et très serrée et des talons hauts, comme toutes les autres femmes de cette soirée. Mais elle affichait un sourire effronté en buvant ce qui semblait être du jus d'orange, et ne devait certainement pas en être.

« C'est ma première fois, en vérité, répondit-il.

\- Sacré baptême du feu. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas organisé ce genre d'orgie. Depuis quelques mois, il s'en tenait à un cercle beaucoup plus retreint. Regarde-moi ça, fit-elle en désignant un couple sur un canapé. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment en train de lui peloter les seins devant tout le monde ? C'est la coke, ça fait faire n'importe quoi. Je préfère la MD. »

Loki lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

« MDMA, de l'ecstasy. T'en as jamais entendu parlé ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Je sais ce qu'est l'ecstasy.

\- Oh, mon dieu. Un puceau de la drogue ! T'es un puceau de la drogue ! T'es mon premier puceau ! Bon, on va y aller par étape. Apparemment, l'alcool, c'est ok. Un joint ? T'as déjà fumé des joints ?

\- J'ai été à l'université, merci beaucoup, répliqua Loki, acerbe.

\- Ça ne signifie pas que tu as déjà fumé, fit-elle.

\- Une fois, avoua Loki un peu penaud sans savoir trop pourquoi.

\- Et tu as toussé comme un demeuré, et t'as plus jamais réessayé, devina-t-elle.

\- Quelque chose comme ça.

\- T'as de la chance mon coco. J'ai ce qu'il faut avec moi, dans ma pochette. On va dehors. C'est plus agréable de fumer dehors, surtout si on n'est pas habitué. Au fait, moi c'est Darcy.

\- Loki. »

Elle leur dénicha un petit banc en pierre, à une dizaine de mètres de la piste de danse, dans la pénombre. Avec des gestes habiles, elle roula un joint que Loki jugea énorme, puis l'alluma. Elle tira quelques taffes, et en souffla une au visage de Loki. Puis elle le lui tendit.

« Aspire fort, sans avaler tout de suite, sinon tu vas te cramer la trachée. »

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de tousser, même si c'était moins violent que sa première fois. Darcy se mit à rire et lui reprit le joint. Elle tira un peu dessus, attendant que la toux de Loki se calme et lui tendit le cône à nouveau.

« Allez, réessaye, l'encouragea-t-elle. »

La deuxième bouffée fut irritante mais beaucoup moins, et Loki commença à avoir la tête qui tournait.

« Ah ! Ça commence à faire de l'effet ! remarqua Darcy fière d'elle.

\- Rassure-moi, demanda brusquement Loki. Tu ne me fais pas fumer pour me détrousser ?

\- Non, t'inquiète, rit-elle. Normalement, j'étais avec ma meilleure amie, Jane, mais son copain lui a fait une surprise, il est venu la retrouver ici. Ils ont dû trouver une chambre, ils ne se voient pas beaucoup. Son copain dirige l'entreprise familiale à D.C. je crois. Tiens, reprends-en une. »

Le joint fini, Loki avait la tête qui tournait vraiment, et une certaine euphorie dans le corps. Darcy, qui avait aussi pris un petit cachet rose, souriait comme une débile, pendue au bras de Loki. Ils avaient décidé, dans leur exaltation, de faire un tour de propriété. Ils avaient descendu un petit chemin pavé, bordé de toutes petites haies, jusqu'à une grande piscine, recouverte, pour l'hiver, d'une épaisse bâche blanche. Sur l'un des transats, un homme et une femme baisaient à grands cris. Cela fit pouffer le second couple présent.

« Ben y en a qui s'embêtent pas, ricana Darcy. Tu veux pas qu'on fasse pareil ?

\- Darcy, très chère, tu as beau avoir la poitrine la plus aguichante que je connaisse, et j'en ai rarement vu d'aussi gros qui ont l'air vrais, cela ne vaudra jamais à mes yeux des pectoraux bien dessinés.

\- Comment ça qui ont l'air vrais ? s'insurgea la petite femme. Ce sont des vrais ! Touche si tu ne me crois pas !

\- Je ne saurais pas faire la différence je l'avoue. »

Darcy ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle attrapa Loki par le poignet et le tira en sens inverse, en direction de la piste de danse. Elle le traîna jusqu'à un canapé où Tony tripotait toujours Bobby.

« Tiens, fit Darcy en se planta devant eux. Je t'emprunte Bobby, Tony. Loki sait pas faire la différence entre des vrais et des optimisés. Tu fais à peu près le même tour de poitrine que moi, non ?

\- 95E, répondit la jeune femme avec orgueil.

\- Ils sont vachement bien réussis, complimenta Darcy. Bon, moi, je fais du F, mais on n'est pas à un bonnet près. Touche Loki.

\- Hey, moi aussi je veux toucher ! réclama Tony, affalé sur le canapé.

\- Non, répondit Darcy.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que toi, tu vas y prendre du plaisir, expliqua Bobby.

\- Hein ? fit très intelligemment le milliardaire. Comment ça ?

\- Loki n'est manifestement pas du tout attiré par les femmes, sinon il aurait quand même une idée d'à quoi ressemble un sein au toucher, explicita la grande femme. »

Loki posa donc une main sur l'un des seins de Darcy, et l'autre sur l'un des seins de Bobby. La différence de fermeté était manifeste.

« Lequel est le mieux ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ça dépend des préférences, répondit Darcy.

\- Moi j'aime tout !

\- On sait Tony, répondirent les filles en chœur. »

Bobby se rassit à côté de Tony. Loki prit un fauteuil à deux pas, et Darcy s'assit sur ses genoux.

« J'ai dépucelé Loki, annonça Darcy fière d'elle.

\- Hey ! protesta l'intéressé.

\- Je lui ai fait fumer un bon gros joint.

\- Un puceau de la drogue ? s'étonna Bobby. Tony, tu invites des puceaux maintenant ?

\- Je l'aime bien, répondit Tony en se collant à la femme pulpeuse. Il arrive à me supporter et il baise bien.

\- Tony, râla Loki.

\- Oups, c'est vrai, j'dois pas le dire. Bon, il baise bien, mais c'est pas moi qui l'ai dit. »

Les filles pouffèrent de rire. Darcy s'affala sur Loki.

« T'es sûr que t'as pas envie de moi ? fit-elle d'un ton plaintif. Putain, un beau gosse pareil, c'est du gâchis. Je vais te refaire fumer, tiens, peut-être que tu changeras d'avis. »

Cette fois, ils étaient quatre à fumer sur le joint. A la fin, Loki était, excusez du terme, complètement pété. Sa vision était un peu trouble, et il avait un petit sourire collé au visage. Darcy gigotait sur ses genoux, parlant avec passion de sushi. Du moins, il pensait. Il n'avait pas tout suivi. A sa décharge, apparemment, Tony ne suivait pas non plus, trop occupé à peloter sa voisine qui se laissait faire avec des soupirs d'extase.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Darcy décida de partir vers de nouvelles aventures. Peut-être avait-elle envie de manger ? Loki avait faim en tout cas. Mais une certaine apathie le laissait glué à son fauteuil, le regard rivé sur Tony tripotant Bobby. Dans son état planant, il imaginait que la main de Tony glissant sur la poitrine de Bobby, c'était sur son torse qu'elle s'était égarée. Les fesses de Bobby ? Ses fesses à lui. Puis l'entre-jambe, et, ah, son imagination allait le perdre. Il bandait durement dans son pantalon.

« Merde alors, jura Tony en le regardant. Ça te fait de l'effet, mon salop !

\- C'est ma malédiction. Tu me fais bander, quoi que tu fasses.

\- Tu serais d'accord Bobby, pour avoir deux hommes magnifiques rien que pour toi ?

\- Je crois surtout que c'est toi qui aura un homme et une femme extraordinaires pour combler tes désirs, riposta-t-elle. C'est d'accord, si ça dit à Loki. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite précision : Ce chapitre n'est pas un encouragement à consommer de la drogue. Je ne suis personne pour vous faire une leçon de morale. Je tiens néanmoins à préciser que consommer des stupéfiants est illégal en France.
> 
> Bon, je vais pas vous faire un dessin, vous avez parfaitement compris le sujet du prochain chapitre !  
> *Hausse les sourcils de manière suggestive*
> 
> A bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Comme vous devez vous en douter, ce chapitre est placé sous le signe de la luxure ! C'est pourquoi, si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce genre de scène, je vous conseille de descendre directement au texte après les balises : /!\
> 
> Donc au menu : Du sexe, du sexe, et un peu de doutes.

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 13_

Tony les guida donc vers sa chambre, au deuxième étage. Loki rit quand Tony le poussa sur le lit. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais il pouvait déjà dire sans trop se mouiller que le lit était suffisamment grand pour tous les trois. Il regarda Tony déshabiller Bobby, ses mains triturant l'arrière de sa robe, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à descendre la fermeture éclair, et enlever le vêtement à strass. Elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge, malgré la taille de ses seins, et n'avait plus qu'un string minimaliste pour tout vêtement, que Tony se chargea de retirer, à genoux devant elle.

Loki regarda Tony embrasser le mont de Vénus, au-dessus d'un pubis parfaitement épilé. Puis il passa la langue dans la fente formée par les grandes lèvres de la femme. Bobby posa une main sur la tête de Tony, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux. Loki fixait la langue de Tony, aller et venir dans cette fente qu'il devinait chaude et humide. Cette langue qu'il rêvait de sentir sur lui. Il s'assit à côté de Tony et s'appliqua à caresser l'entrejambe du milliardaire par-dessus son pantalon. Tony grogna contre la vulve de Bobby et celle-ci poussa un soupir d'aise.

Désireux d'un peu plus, Loki commença à déboutonner le pantalon de Tony, l'ouvrit et sortit sa queue déjà en érection. Pendant que Tony léchait toujours la vulve de Bobby, Loki se pencha, presque allongé sur le tapis luxueux, et suça la verge tendue. Pendant de longs instants, il n'y eut plus que des bruits de succion, des soupirs et des gémissements. Puis Loki eut mal au dos, et s'affala sur le sol. Le monde tournait très étrangement, et il eut un petit rire. Son érection lui faisait mal, à être contenue ainsi dans son pantalon. Heureusement, Tony s'affaira à lui retirer tout tissu superflu.

Bientôt, il fut nu et toujours allongé par terre. Tony, au-dessus de lui, l'embrassa langoureusement, ses mains se baladant sur ses flancs, déclenchant quelques frissons d'anticipation, jusqu'à descendre vers sa bite qui ne demandait que ça. Loki ferma les yeux, profitant de la sensation de la main de Tony le masturbant. Il en avait rêvé toute la soirée. Il se perdit dans les délices de sensations, se gorgeant de caresses.

« Garde les yeux fermés Loki, dit la voix de Bobby à son oreille. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une bouche rejoindre la main sur sa queue. Une bouche de femme. Dans son état normal, cela aurait suffi à le faire débander. Mais il planait vraiment haut. Les mains de Tony continuaient à le toucher, à le caresser. L'odeur de Tony remplissait ses narines. Le bruit de la respiration de Tony résonnait dans ses oreilles. Et la bouche de femme n'était plus qu'un détail.

Quand la bouche partit, Loki ouvrit les yeux. Tony se pencha sur lui et à nouveau l'embrassa.

« Mais tu es encore habillé Tony ! remarqua Bobby. Loki, aide-moi à lui enlever tout ça. »

Ils étaient à égalité tous les trois désormais. Tony s'assit sur le bord du lit, et Loki et Bobby s'agenouillèrent à ses pieds, s'appliquant à lui lécher la bite avec gourmandise. C'était assez amusant de se partager le sexe de Tony, comme on pouvait se partager une sucette géante à la fête foraine, se battant un peu pour l'avoir, suçant goulûment, salivant abondamment.

Puis, on décida de monter sur le lit. Bobby s'installa à la tête de lit, assise, les jambes écartées. Tony s'installa de telle manière qu'il puisse reprendre son cunnilingus, tandis qu'il offrait son cul à la préparation bienveillante de Loki. Chose qu'il s'empressa de faire, avec douceur et délectation. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Tony, afin d'avoir accès également à sa queue et ses bourses, puis s'appliqua à masser cette zone, en partant du scrotum et en remontant la raie des fesses, appuyant juste un peu sur l'anus. Sur indication de Tony, il attrapa une bouteille de lubrifiant, ainsi qu'un préservatif, qu'il posa sur le lit en attendant.

Les doigts désormais glissants, il reprit son ouvrage, concentré sur le plaisir qu'il devait prodiguer à son amant. De temps en temps Tony grognait ou gémissait, tout en continuant de lécher et doigter Bobby qui, les yeux fermés, gémissait de concert avec lui. Loki s'émerveillait toujours de l'élasticité du cul de Tony, et pourtant, quand il était en lui, il paraissait étroitement serré. Son anus se relâchait suffisamment pour l'accueillir tout entier, mais conservait une certaine exiguïté qui augmentait le plaisir.

Loki pénétra donc Tony en douceur, sans s'arrêter, et commença à bouger immédiatement. Bobby le regardait avec un air à la fois fasciné, à la fois confus, la bouche entrouverte, haletante de plaisir, les mains enfoncées dans la chevelure de Tony. La sensation autour de sa queue était toujours aussi merveilleuse. C'était bon de posséder Tony. Et Tony l'accueillait au fond de lui généreusement, réclamant pour plus. Plus vite, plus fort, plus profond. Et Loki s'y employait, se laissant porter par le plaisir et les demandes de son amant.

Il ne sentit la présence derrière lui qu'au dernier moment, à cause de ses yeux étroitement fermés.

« Fais-moi confiance, susurra Bobby à son oreille derrière lui. »

Avec dextérité, elle lui enfonça un doigt lubrifié dans l'anus. Son ongle, plus long et pointu que celui d'un homme, le griffa un peu. Elle remua son doigt un petit moment, puis le retira pour présenter quelque chose de bien plus volumineux, dur et froid. Elle enfonça, toujours adroitement, le plug dans son cul, profondément. L'objet était long en forme de cône et étroit à sa base, si bien que les chairs de Loki se refermèrent dessus, l'empêchant de sortir. Bobby joua un peu à le faire bouger, rendant les sensations de Loki plus intenses. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et tenait les hanches de Tony. Puis celui-ci se redressa, collant son dos contre le torse de Loki. Ouvrant les yeux, il comprit vite pourquoi.

Bobby s'était replacée devant Tony, à quatre pattes, ses seins ballottant entre ses bras, les jambes écartées dans une invitation tout à fait explicite. Loki cessa ses mouvements de hanches pour permettre à Tony de la pénétrer, puis le milliardaire donna le rythme. Quand il sortait du vagin de Bobby, la queue de Loki le pénétrait, et inversement. Et à chaque fois que Loki accompagnait le mouvement avec ses hanches, le plug frottait contre sa prostate, enflammant ses nerfs. Il passa un bras contre le torse de Tony le maintenant contre lui, marquant un nouveau rythme bien plus effréné, et quand il vint, il poussa un cri et mordit dans l'épaule nue et offerte.

Loki se retira pendant que Tony recommençait à aller et venir dans le vagin de Bobby, cette fois passant une main entre les cuisses de la femme pour titiller son clitoris et sa vulve. Loki retira le plug de son cul, puis, pour ne pas rester là, à les regarder, il s'allongea, la tête entre les jambes de Tony et lui taquina les couilles d'une main, le doigtant à nouveau de l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Bobby qui jouit, puis qui s'écroula sur le lit, pendant que Tony continuait à la besogner, très proche lui aussi de la jouissance. Il s'écroula sur elle lorsqu'il éjacula dans un râle rauque.

_**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _

Pendant de longs instants, il n'y eu plus que le bruit de leurs respirations à tous les trois, puis Loki se leva pour aller à la salle de bain. Il souhaitait juste se soulager, si bien qu'il referma mal la porte.

« Il est différent, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la voix de Bobby de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Qui ça, Loki ? s'étonna la voix de Tony.

\- Bien sûr, quelle question.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Tu n'embrasses pas, Tony. C'est même une chose que tout le monde dit. « Quand il baise, Tony n'embrasse pas ». Surtout pas en soirée, et surtout pas défoncé. Et pourtant, tu l'as embrassé deux fois, et pas qu'un peu.

\- Peut-être qu'il l'est.

\- Tu l'as rencontré où ?

\- Il bosse au siège de SI à Manhattan.

\- Oh, fit-elle. J'espère qu'il ne fait pas ça pour de l'avancement.

\- Je m'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Tony. »

Loki finit sa petite affaire, se lava les mains. Le bruit de l'eau couvrit la conversation. Il sortit de la chambre, et son estomac émit un gargouillement des plus suspects.

« J'ai faim, fit-il avec étonnement.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Bobby. Tu as ta première fonce-dalle. Il faut absolument que je le dise à Darcy ! »

Elle se leva dans sa glorieuse nudité et chercha son téléphone, rangé dans une petite pochette à strass, de la même couleur que sa robe. Une fois fait, elle ramassa ses vêtements et entreprit de se rhabiller.

« C'était vraiment génial les garçons, dit-elle en remettant ses chaussures en équilibre sur un pied. Mais je dois filer. J'ai un rendez-vous demain matin, et si je ne me mets pas en route maintenant… quelle heure est-il ? Bon, je suis dans les temps. J'ai passé un super moment. On se refait ça quand vous voulez ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle sortit de la chambre. Tony, allongé sur le flanc, sur le lit, ouvrit les couvertures et se glissa dedans.

« Tu viens, marmonna-t-il à Loki. »

Il hésita une seconde, puis il décida qu'ayant déjà dormi avec le milliardaire, cela n'entérinait pas une quelconque situation de couple, et se coucha aux côtés de Tony. D'un geste possessif, le milliardaire l'attira à lui, collant le dos de Loki contre son torse.

« C'était bien, marmonna-t-il dans son cou.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Loki.

\- Mais ? tenta Tony en relevant la tête.

\- Je ne coucherai plus jamais après avoir fumé. J'ai une désagréable impression. Comme si je ne l'avais pas vraiment voulu. »

Tony se redressa franchement sur les coudes pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Vraiment ? Mais… on ne t'a pas forcé ? s'alarma-t-il.

\- Non Tony, répondit Loki en passant une main rassurante sur le flanc de celui-ci. Je n'ai pas crié au viol. »

Loki réprima un violent frisson. Ce n'était _définitivement_ pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je dis simplement que si nous n'avions pas autant bu, ni fumé, nous n'aurions jamais fini tous les trois dans le même lit.

\- Mais c'est ça qui est bon, non ? répondit le milliardaire »

Loki fronça les sourcils. Oui, cela avait été bon, incroyablement jouissif. Mais était-ce pour autant bien ? Il ne savait pas et ses idées n'étaient toujours pas claires. Tony dût sentir qu'il n'était pas complètement serein, car il le prit dans ses bras, et l'embrassa doucement.

« Merci d'être venu. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelle sera l'ampleur de la gueule de bois de nos protagonistes ? Cette soirée refroidira-t-elle les ardeurs de Loki ? Et où est passé ce put*** de scénario ?
> 
> Vous en saurez plus au prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oups, on est samedi.
> 
> Fermez les yeux et dites vous très fort plusieurs fois "On est vendredi, on est vendredi", et Tadaaaaam ! Je suis pas en retard ! (Tout ça pour un chapitre super court)
> 
> Au menu, gueule de bois et mauvaise surprise.

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 14_

Ils furent réveillés par des coups fermes frappés à la porte.

« Monsieur Stark, appela une voix de l'autre côté du battant. Il est l'heure de vous lever.

\- Putain, jura Tony. Jarvis, m'appelez pas Monsieur Stark. On vient de l'enterrer le Monsieur Stark. »

Puis le milliardaire enfonça sa tête dans ses oreillers. Loki rit un peu et demanda :

« Qui est-ce ?

\- Edwin Jarvis. Le majordome de mon père. Je crois que je peux dire maintenant que c'est mon majordome. Il faut que je me lève. On a tout le manoir à remettre en état. »

Malgré ces bonnes paroles, Tony ne bougea pas d'un iota. Ce fut Loki qui sortit en premier du lit.

« Puis-je prendre une douche ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, répondit Tony en se redressant un peu dans le lit. Il y a des serviettes propres dans un des placards. Fouille, t'en fais pas. »

Loki eut juste le temps d'entrer sous la douche avant d'être rejoint par Tony. Le milliardaire se colla à lui, dans une étreinte douce et calme. Malgré tout, Loki pouvait dire qu'il était content de le voir.

« Encore ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de l'effet que tu me fais, répondit Tony avec un sourire plein de dents. »

Ils se masturbèrent mutuellement, s'embrassant passionnément, leurs dents s'entrechoquant souvent.

Tony prêta un t-shirt à Loki, et un caleçon, afin qu'il n'ait pas à remettre ses vêtements de la veille. Puis ils sortirent. Il y avait déjà de l'agitation dans les couloirs. Des personnes, habillées de vêtements confortables noirs, marchaient rapidement dans les couloirs, chargés pour certains, d'outils de ménage, ou de sacs poubelles. Tony expliqua qu'il faisait appel à une entreprise pour nettoyer le manoir après ce genre de soirée.

Une employée indiqua que le petit déjeuner était servi dans le salon d'hiver, comme demandé, et ajouta que tous les invités n'étaient pas encore levés.

« Je m'en occupe dès que possible, promit Tony. »

Il conduisit Loki dans un salon que le jeune homme n'avait pas visité la veille. Il y avait déjà une demi-douzaine de personnes que Loki ne connaissait pas, à part Darcy. Celle-ci lui fit de grands signes.

« Alors, la redescente ? Bobby m'a dit que tu avais eu une fonce-dalle ?

\- Je pense que c'est pas du tout mon truc, grimaça Loki en s'asseyant Tony à côté de lui. »

Aussitôt assis, un homme, septuagénaire à vue de nez, à la démarche lente et digne, marchant avec une canne, un grand verre remplit d'un liquide verdâtre dans sa main libre, s'approcha de Tony.

« Votre smoothie spécial lendemain de soirée, Monsieur, dit le vieil homme.

\- Merci Jarvis. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ?

\- Pas grand-chose Monsieur, j'en ai peur. J'ai déposé le courrier et le journal dans le bureau de votre père.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Merci Jarvis.

\- Monsieur Rhodes s'est désigné volontaire pour lever les retardataires, Monsieur.

\- Oh, très bien ! Voilà pourquoi il est mon meilleur ami. Tu veux quelque chose Loki ?

\- Du thé, répondit-il. Beaucoup de thé.

\- Très bon choix, monsieur, dit Jarvis en lui servant une tasse de Darjeeling. La réhydratation est primordiale après une fête telle que celle-ci. Un peu de citron également ?

\- Oui, merci. »

Les premières gorgées de thé furent un délice pour sa gorge sèche. Darcy lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes avec un air entendu.

« Alors, c'était bien hier soir ? Est-ce que c'était ta première fois avec une femme ? »

Loki s'étouffa dans sa tasse, et Tony se mit à tousser violemment à côté de lui.

« Premièrement très chère, cela ne vous regarde pas. Deuxièmement, cela ne regarde pas le reste de la table qui fait comme si, mais qui écoute de toutes ses oreilles. Enfin … »

Il se pencha vers sa voisine et lui chuchota dans l'oreille :

« Non, ce n'était pas la première fois. »

Le visage de Darcy s'éclaira.

« J'ai gagné mon pari ! Bobby me doit un massage ! »

Elle se précipita sur son téléphone, et pianota pendant quelques temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'un couple ne fasse son entrée dans le salon d'hiver. Darcy leur fit de grands gestes.

« Jane ! Thor ! Je vous ai gardé des places ! »

A ces mots, Loki s'était figé. Le sang avait quitté son visage, et son cœur battait dans ses oreilles. Soudain, son cerveau se réveilla, et il se leva brutalement de sa chaise, la renversant presque. Il contourna la table, et sortit, ignorant les appels de Thor dans son dos. Il se précipita vers la chambre de Tony. Le sang bourdonnait dans ses tympans, et sa vision se troublait un peu.

Enfin dans la chambre, il se força à respirer profondément. Ne pas penser. Ne pas penser au fait que Thor était deux étages plus bas.

« Il est seul, il est seul. Il ne peut rien te faire, se répétait-il en boucle pour apaiser, en vain, les battements de son cœur. L'autre n'est pas là. Il ne peut rien te faire. »

Il devait partir. Le plus vite possible. Loki attrapa ses affaires et redescendit. Il retrouva sa voiture grâce au voiturier de la veille, et s'engagea dans l'allée. Il était tellement perturbé qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme qui se précipita devant la voiture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OhMonDieuOhMonDieuOhMonDieu, que va-t-il se passer ? Qui est-ce ? Va-t-il être percuté ? Va-t-il être tué ? Loki va-t-il devenir un meurtrier ? OhMonDieuOhMonDieuOhMonDieu !


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, salut Intrigue Princpale ! Comment tu vas ? Ça faisait longtemps ! Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu reviens dans ce chapitre ? Super !  
> Donc au menu : frayeur, fantôme et FBI !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 15_

Les roues patinèrent sur le gravier mais, heureusement, il n'y eut pas de choc. Tremblant, Loki sortit en trombe de la voiture.

« Mais tu es malade ! s'écria-t-il. J'aurais pu te renverser ! »

Tony ne répondit rien et monta côté passager. Loki souffla longuement avant de retourner au volant. Mais il ne redémarra pas.

« C'est pas contre toi, commença-t-il.

\- Thor a mentionné le fait que tu étais son frère, qui n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis de nombreuses années. J'avais pas compris que tu étais de _cette_ famille Borson. En vrai, c'est pas que je m'en fous, j'ai pas besoin de savoir. Juste, reste, s'il te plaît. J'ai pas envie que tu partes.

\- Je ne peux pas Tony, je suis désolé, répondit-il. Je t'expliquerai, un jour, mais je ne peux pas rester au même endroit que lui. Tu n'as qu'à passer chez moi lundi ou mardi soir.

\- Ok, lundi alors. Et mardi. Probablement mercredi aussi. »

Cela eut le mérite de faire rire Loki. Tony sortit de la voiture, mais, alors qu'il allait fermer la portière, il arrêta son geste. Une berline noire s'avançait dans l'allée, en sens inverse, obligeant Loki à faire une marche arrière pour la laisser passer. Mais la berline s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin. En sortirent un homme en costume sous un long manteau noir et lunettes fumées, et une femme rousse, elle aussi en costume tailleur noir. Curieux et inquiet, Loki sortit de sa voiture, coupant le contact. Son étonnement monta d'un cran quand Howard Stark traversa la portière arrière de la berline. Stark semblait cacher un certain contentement.

L'homme aux lunettes fumées sortit un badge d'une poche intérieur de son manteau.

« Je suis l'Agent Spécial Coulson du Bureau Fédéral d'Investigation, et voici l'Agente Spéciale Romanoff. Vous êtes Anthony Stark ?

\- C'est moi.

\- Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser à propos de votre père. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. C'est une enquête de routine. Après tout, votre père était quelqu'un d'important. »

Le regard que lui jeta Tony convainquit Loki de rester. Le petit groupe entra dans le manoir, et Tony fit en sorte que Loki n'ait pas à recroiser Thor, en les menant directement au premier étage, dans le bureau de feu Howard Stark. Le fantôme entra dans la pièce avec beaucoup de nostalgie sur le visage. Loki ne put s'empêcher d'être triste pour lui.

Il revint un peu sur terre quand il s'aperçut que l'Agent Spécial Coulson le regardait avec ostentation.

« Loki peut rester, dit Tony en prenant place sur un fauteuil Gilded Age écru, face à un canapé assorti où les deux agents s'assirent. »

Loki s'assit également sur un fauteuil identique à celui de Tony, un peu en retrait. Le milliardaire avait pris son téléphone.

« Jarvis ? J'ai le FBI dans le bureau de Howard. Pouvez-vous faire monter du café ? Merci Jarvis. Bien, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Howard… mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture.

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore certains, répondit l'Agent Coulson avec calme.

\- Ça me paraît plutôt évident, insista Tony. La voiture était dans un sale état. Mort sur le coup, ont dit les médecins.

\- Oh, oui, votre père est mort au volant. Nous ne sommes pas certains que ce fut un accident. »

Tony ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Pas un accident ? Quelqu'un lui est rentré dedans ? La voiture aurait été sabotée ?

\- A ce stade de l'enquête, nous ne sommes pas sûrs, répondit l'Agent Romanoff. »

Discrètement, Loki se tourna vers Stark, flottant à côté de lui. Celui-ci se rapprocha de Loki pour lui expliquer la situation.

« Quand les flics ont trouvé le mot, ils ont cru à une blague, mais par acquis de conscience, ils ont fouillé dans le téléphone. Et puis, le FBI est intervenu. Je ne sais pas si ils ont mouchardé le commissariat ou si le commissaire a passé le relais. Mais ils ont fait vérifier l'épave de ma voiture, et ils ont trouvé les traces de sabotage sur les freins. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi ils sont là. Ils cherchent peut-être à savoir si Stane a un complice. Je sais que deux autres agents interrogent ma femme à D.C. »

Pendant ce temps, les agents présents posaient des questions à Tony qui répondait avec de plus en plus de mauvaise grâce. Une employée les interrompit pour poser le café sur une tablette, à côté du fauteuil de son patron. Tony la remercia, et elle sortit promptement. Tony servit les cafés dans de jolies tasses de porcelaine blanche, posées sur des soucoupes, avec des biscuits.

« Saviez-vous si votre père avait des ennemis ? demanda l'Agent Romanoff.

\- Oh, oui, il en avait, répondit Tony. Il adorait planter les gens dans le dos, métaphoriquement parlant. Personne n'est ami avec personne dans le monde des affaires, vous savez. Il y a beaucoup trop d'argent en jeu.

\- Je vois, marmonna l'homme en noir. Et qu'en pensez-vous Monsieur… ? Désolé, je n'ai pas saisi votre nom.

\- Borson. Loki Borson. Je crois que je ne me rends pas bien compte. Vous dites qu'il y a une possibilité pour que Monsieur Stark ait été assassiné ? Mais par qui ? Pourquoi ?

\- C'est toute la question, répondit l'Agent Romanoff très sérieusement. »

Ils ne purent aller plus loin dans la conversation car la porte s'ouvrit sur Darcy.

« Tony ! Y a une andouille qui s'est garée en plein milieu de l'allée, on peut pas sortir ! Oups. Je vous interromps peut-être ?

\- L'andouille va bientôt partir, répondit l'Agent Coulson avec un sourire. Vous vous appelez Borson, dit-il en se tournant vers Loki après que Darcy ait refermé la porte. Une parenté avec Odin Borson ?

\- C'est mon père adoptif, répondit sèchement Loki. Nous sommes en froid. Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?

\- C'était de la curiosité mal placée, pardonnez-moi. Merci messieurs. Monsieur Stark, toutes mes condoléances, évidemment.

\- Merci, Agent Coulson. »

Les agents partis, Tony se jeta littéralement sur l'ordinateur de bureau se trouvant sous la fenêtre. En quelques manipulations, il était sur le site du FBI.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama Loki. Tu pirates le FBI ?

\- Oh, ça va. C'est plutôt facile, et je sais effacer mes traces. Dossier du personnel … voilà ! Coulson … le type a l'air d'être une pointure. Et Romanoff … Oh, oh ! Dossier censuré de partout ! Ça sent la criminelle repentie, ça ! Les enquêtes … 'Tain ! Y'a rien sur le dossier de Howard. Pas sur ce serveur.

\- Dis-moi, Tony, pourquoi tu l'appelles Howard ?

\- C'est son nom, pour commencer, répondit Tony sans lâcher l'écran de l'ordinateur du regard.

\- Borson, ne cherchez pas à savoir ce qui nous déchire, intima Stark.

\- Je veux dire, insista Loki sans tenir compte du fantôme. Tu l'appelles Howard, et une fois sur deux tu te corriges, en disant 'mon père', comme s'il fallait lui donner un titre. »

Cette fois, Tony se tourna vers lui.

« Howard n'a jamais réellement tenu un rôle de père pour moi. C'est Jarvis qui a fait mon éducation, et c'est Obi qui m'a fait passer tous les rites de passage qu'un père partage normalement avec son fils. L'apprentissage de la conduite, la fameuse conversation à l'adolescence. Howard n'était là que pour me rabrouer s'il trouvait mes notes pas suffisamment hautes, et être déçu à chacun de mes pas dans la vie.

\- Ça n'est pas vrai, murmura Howard, flottant à deux pas de son fils. Ça n'est pas vrai Anthony, tu ne m'as jamais déçu. Tes choix m'ont trop souvent rappelé les miens pour que je les approuve, mais… »

Il s'arrêta brutalement, certainement conscient que la seule personne apte à l'entendre ne pourrait jamais répéter le moindre de ses mots à son fils. Il inspira violemment, sembla prendre une décision et se saisit d'un crayon sur la table.

Tony eut un violent mouvement de recul.

« Tu vois ce que je vois ? balbutia-t-il en regardant vers Loki puis vers le crayon qui, pour lui, devait léviter au-dessus du bureau. Putain de merde, est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est, répondit Loki en se levant, le regard fixé vers Howard. »

Le fantôme ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une feuille de papier.

« Oh ! Putain de merde ! jura Tony les yeux exorbités. Il faut que je filme ça !

\- Non, attends ! l'interrompit Loki. »

S'il était bien certain d'une chose, c'est qu'il était hors de question qu'une vidéo de fantôme postée par Tony fasse un buzz. Très mauvais pour les affaires, si tout le monde pensait que le patron perdait la raison.

Howard écrivit pendant environ une minute, durant laquelle Loki empêcha Tony de filmer quoi que ce soit. Puis le fantôme posa son crayon, et s'enfonça dans le sol, disparaissant à la vue de Loki.

« Merde ! jura à nouveau Tony. »

Il s'approcha du bureau, n'osant toucher à rien. Puis, quand il fut certain que plus rien ne bougeait, il prit la feuille dans ses mains.

« Impossible, bafouilla-t-il en lisant. C'est impossible. Il est mort ! C'est impossible ! Est-ce que tu es là ? Montre-toi ! »

Il tourna sur lui-même, cherchant des yeux quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais voir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Loki. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Mon père ! C'est mon père ! Il- c'est impossible ! Mais c'est son écriture ! Je ne comprends rien ! Les fantômes n'existent pas ! Les fantômes n'existent pas ! »

Tony se mettait à crier de plus en plus fort, faisant de grands moulinets avec ses mains et ses bras. Loki parvint à se saisir du papier, alors que des bruits de pas rapides, sûrement attirés par le bruit, retentissaient dans le couloir. Loki se mit à lire au moment où la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau.

Apparemment, les Agents du FBI étaient restés puisque ce fut l'Agent Romanoff qui entra en premier dans la pièce, rapidement suivie par son collègue, mais aussi le Majordome, Jarvis, Darcy, et d'autres personnes encore qui restèrent dans le corridor.

_Anthony, mon fils,_

_Si j'ai bien un seul regret, ce serait celui-là : n'avoir pas réussi à te dire les mots que je m'apprête à écrire._

_Anthony, sois, s'il te plaît, certain de l'amour que je te porte. Tu es la source de mon orgueil le plus profond, et je sais que quoi que tu fasses de ta vie, tu me rendras fier._

_Je veille sur toi, de là où je suis._

_Ton père qui t'aime. HS._

Le papier portait la signature de Howard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Musique de suspens bidon*  
> Est-ce l'heure de la vérité pour Loki ? D'ailleurs, va-t-il croiser à nouveau son frère ? L'autrice va-t-elle se rendre compte que le samedi, ce n'est pas le vendredi ?
> 
> Vous en saurez plus au prochain épisode !


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonjour !  
> C'est par une chaleur torride (je n'exagère pas, 40°C à 18h, c'est putain de torride), que je poste ce chapitre.  
> Au menu, investigations, et confrontation fraternelle. En joie !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 16_

Jarvis, fit sortir le plus de monde possible, gardant dans le bureau les agents du FBI et Loki. Puis le majordome s'approcha de son employeur, toujours balbutiant des phrases qui avaient de moins en moins de cohérence.

« Anthony, regardez-moi, exigea-t-il d'une voix ferme. »

Tony se tut et se tourna vers Jarvis, les yeux toujours écarquillés, et l'air perdu.

« Racontez-moi, que s'est-il passé ?

\- On était en train de parler de lui, de Howard, se reprit Tony. Je ne sais pas comment, mais le putain de crayon s'est mis à léviter au-dessus de la putain de table. Et le tiroir s'est ouvert, une feuille est sortie, et ça a marqué ce mot, là ! Je le jure, c'est l'écriture de Howard ! C'est ça signature ! Je le jure ! »

Pendant l'explication de Tony, Jarvis avait récupéré le papier, et avait blêmi en le lisant.

« J'ai bien peur d'avoir à confirmer Monsieur, dit-il d'une voix blanche. C'est bien l'écriture de feu Monsieur Stark. »

L'agent Romanoff avait sorti des gants de latex noir, et inspectait le bureau prudemment. L'agent Coulson se tourna vers Loki.

« Qu'avez-vous vu, Monsieur Borson.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout. C'était… comme l'a dit Tony. Enfin, c'est impossible, mais c'était comme il l'a dit. Le papier est sorti de ce tiroir, indiqua-t-il à l'agente derrière le bureau. »

Jarvis servit un double whisky à Tony, qui l'avala cul-sec, en marmonnant.

« Pourquoi a-t-il attendu d'être mort pour me dire ça, gémissait-il. »

L'agent Romanoff annonça qu'elle partait chercher son sac dans la voiture. L'agent Coulson mit plus ou moins tout le monde dehors, arguant qu'ils allaient prélever tous les indices possibles, et qu'il leur fallait vider la pièce de tout occupant. Dans le couloir, un grand nombre de personnes essayaient d'écouter à la porte, dont Thor, qui appela Loki dès qu'il fut sorti. Loki attrapa Tony par le poignet et le tira vers ses appartements, Jarvis sur leurs talons. Mais Thor était coriace. Il les rattrapa un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et agrippa Loki par l'épaule.

« Mon frère, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi !

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de t'écouter Thor, répondit Loki en se dégagea de sa poigne avec un frisson.

\- C'est important Loki, c'est à propos de Mère. Elle va mal. »

Loki se figea dans le couloir si brusquement que Tony trébucha sur lui. Il se retourna vers Thor.

« Si c'est un stratagème, Thor, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Pour ta gouverne, j'ai Mère au téléphone toutes les semaines, voire toutes les deux semaines. Elle va très bien.

\- Ce n'est pas une ruse. Tu ne l'as pas vue. Elle a beaucoup maigri. Je crois qu'elle est malade, mais elle fait comme si tout allait bien.

\- Messieurs, interrompit le Majordome. Si vous voulez bien, nous allons continuer cette discussion dans un endroit un peu plus privé. »

Le vieil homme conduisit le petit groupe dans les étages. Sous les toits, il y avait une sorte de salle de jeux, avec une table de ping-pong sous un puits de lumière directement ouvert dans le toit. Les murs étaient d'un crème doux, et les lambris étaient bruns, plutôt que blanc dans le reste de la maison. Des canapés, à l'air confortable et bien plus contemporains que les différents sofas du XIXème siècle que Loki avait pu voir dans les autres étages, attendaient que l'on s'y prélasse.

Dans un coin, il y avait un bar, avec un percolateur. Jarvis fit donc du café noir, serré, pour tout le monde, afin qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions. Tony prit le sien sans vraiment s'en soucier, le regard perdu dans le vague. Loki s'assit à côté de lui, en soutien.

« T'es pas obligé de rester, finit par dire le milliardaire.

\- Tu rigoles. Bien sûr que je reste. Tout comme tu es resté à m'attendre à l'hôpital.

\- L'hôpital ? s'horrifia Thor.

\- Rien qui ne te concerne, cingla Loki. »

Le géant blond baissa le nez, ce qui fit culpabiliser Loki, un peu. Juste un peu. Ensuite il se souvint pourquoi il en voulait à son frère, et la culpabilité partit voir ailleurs si on avait besoin d'elle.

Soudain, Darcy fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Loki ! Loki ! Je dois y aller. Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ? Ah, Thor, tu es là. Avec Jane on y va. Tu rentres avec nous ?

\- J'ai ma voiture, merci beaucoup. J'appellerai Jane ce soir.

\- Ok ! Alors Loki, je peux avoir ton numéro ? »

Refusant de donner son numéro de téléphone à voix haute, au cas où son frère aurait développé une mémoire, il prit le téléphone de Darcy et entra ses coordonnées.

« Je t'appelles pour qu'on aille boire des coups ! Je veux absolument savoir comment Tony est au lit !

\- Comme si tu le savais pas, réagit Tony en sortant enfin de sa léthargie. »

La jeune femme s'en alla en éclatant de rire. Quelques instants plus tard, Loki recevait un texto de sa part.

_Numéro inconnu : Fais un bisou à Tony pour moi. Sur le gland._

Tony sourit en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« J'oublierai pas de te le rappeler.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes ensembles ? demanda Thor avec hésitation.

\- Non, répondirent les deux hommes en chœur.

\- Oh, vous en donnez l'impression.

\- On couche ensemble si c'est la question que tu te poses, rétorqua Loki du venin dans la voix.

\- Comment j'ai pu passer à côté du fait que tu étais le fils d'Odin Borson, marmonna Tony. Borson, c'est pas si fréquent.

\- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas son fils, répondit Loki sèchement.

\- Ok, ok, se défendit Tony en levant les mains. Me mords pas. Ou si, mais pas maintenant. Pas devant témoin. »

Loki s'adoucit. Cet homme le troublait vraiment.

« A propos de Mère, relança Thor. S'il te plaît, rencontre-la. Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vue ?

\- Le début de l'université. Mais je te l'ai dit. Je l'ai souvent au téléphone. Nous discutons beaucoup.

\- Peut-être qu'à toi, elle dira si elle est malade ou quelque chose.

\- Et Odin, qu'en pense-t-il ?

\- Il me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter. Que si Mère dit qu'elle va bien, alors il faut la croire.

\- Ton père est passé maître dans l'art de se voiler la face. La preuve, il n'a rien vu quand… »

Loki se tut brusquement, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et il prit une grande inspiration. Il n'avait pas envie d'aborder cette partie de sa vie. C'était derrière lui, et le déterrer ne servirait à rien d'autre qu'à se flageller en famille. D'ailleurs, Thor savait pertinemment à quoi Loki faisait allusion et arborait sa plus belle tête de chiot maltraité. Cela exaspéra Loki qui le foudroya du regard.

Tony le regardait, une interrogation dans les yeux, mais Loki n'allait pas y répondre. Pour rien au monde il n'allait revenir dessus. Pas après tout le chemin parcouru depuis. Néanmoins son amant posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse, main que Loki saisit doucement. La caresse du pouce de Tony sur sa peau était presque inconsciente, mais elle était agréable.

« Combien de temps ça va prendre à votre avis l'histoire du FBI ? Demanda Tony.

\- Je l'ignore Monsieur, répondit Jarvis qui avait l'air très content de changer de sujet. »

Son air ravi restait, somme toute, distingué d'une manière très anglaise.

Une employée monta pour leur signaler que les autres invités étaient tous partis et que le nettoyage était presque terminé. Jarvis se leva et annonça qu'il allait coordonner la remise en place des objets hors de prix qui avaient été mis à l'abri dans une pièce fermée à clef, ainsi que les tableaux de maîtres qui avaient été temporairement décrochés. Loki proposa son aide, et Thor derrière lui, mais Jarvis leur répondit qu'il avait bien assez de mains à sa disposition. Ils étaient les invités et n'avaient aucun effort à fournir, il en allait de son honneur de Majordome britannique.

Le FBI finit également par partir, le crayon et le papier dans des petits sachets étiquetés 'preuves'.

« Pourquoi es-tu toujours là Thor ? demanda sèchement Loki.

\- Je voudrais te demander pardon mon frère, fit le grand blond d'un air penaud.

\- C'est fait. Excuses refusées. Tu peux partir.

\- Mais pourquoi ? s'exclama-t-il peiné.

\- Parce que tu n'as aucune idée du pourquoi tu t'excuses ! s'emporta Loki. Maintenant, dégage ! »

Thor battit en retrait, lançant un regard chargé de peine, mais aussi de colère à Loki. Ce dernier était frémissant de rage, et même après le départ de Thor, il était agité de spasmes nerveux et ne tenait pas en place.

« Tu me ramènes à New-York ? demanda Tony après que Loki ait changé de place une énième fois pour se positionner devant une fenêtre.

\- Oui, si tu veux, accepta-t-il.

\- Ok, je vois encore deux ou trois détails avec Jarvis, et on peut y aller. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le mystère ne s'éclaircit pas du tout ! Que s'est-il passé pour que Loki soit aussi colérique ? Où cette histoire de lettre va-t-elle les mener ?  
> La suite, au prochain épisode !


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous ! Comment allez-vous par ce temps déshydratant ?  
> L'histoire de nos héros se déroule en plein hiver, mais ils ont d'autres techniques pour se réchauffer. Évidemment ces instants olé-olé seront signalés par des balises.  
> Au menu de ce chapitre : sexe, déni et musique !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 17_

Dans la voiture, Tony brancha son Starkphone en Bluetooth à l'autoradio. Encore une fois, Loki reconnut une de ses compositions. Tony battait la mesure avec sa main sur son genou, et fredonnait l'air doucement. Loki voulait aborder le sujet du fantôme qui avait eu un tel effet sur son amant, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Alors à la place, il parla de la musique.

« Tu aimes vraiment cet artiste ? fit Loki incrédule.

\- Pourquoi, pas toi ? s'étonna Tony.

\- Je ne sais pas, je suis mitigé. Ce n'est pas de très bonne qualité, si ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Ce type a une vraie culture musicale ! Il a fait un réarrangement du Blue Danube de Johann Strauss où il a réussi à caser un hommage aux Doors. Sans paroles. Moi je dis bien joué. »

Ils continuèrent à parler musique, Tony répétant continuellement que AC/DC était le meilleur groupe de tous les temps, faisant rire Loki. Tony avait posé sa main gauche sur la cuisse de Loki, et remontait innocemment jusqu'à son aine.

_**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _

« Tony, gronda Loki quand celui-ci passa sa main volontairement sur sa verge. Je dois me concentrer sur la route.

\- Oh, oui, concentre-toi, ricana le milliardaire sans s'arrêter une seule seconde.

\- Ça n'est pas prudent, souffla Loki qui perdait petit à petit toute volonté.

\- J'aime le danger, répliqua Tony.

\- La voiture est neuve, risqua encore Loki. Il serait dommage de tâcher les sièges en cuir.

\- Je payerai pour nettoyer les dégâts. »

Loki ne trouva plus d'excuse, et Tony déboutonna son pantalon. Il sortit sa queue déjà bien tendue et continua de le branler.

« J'ai tellement envie de te prendre sur le capot de la voiture, dit-il. »

Loki, les mains serrées sur le volant, luttant pour ne pas quitter la route des yeux, répondit avec un temps de retard.

« Trop chaud. On roule depuis trois quart d'heure. On va se brûler.

\- Je sais. »

Il passa son pouce sur la fente du gland.

« Normalement, c'est toi qui me dois un bisou sur la bite, mais je te fais une avance.

\- Trop aimable, marmonna Loki. »

Tony le suçait avec vigueur maintenant, et la concentration de Loki baissait de plus en plus. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas l'obstacle sur la route, une branche qui était tombée là. Il réussit à l'éviter au dernier moment en faisant une embardée. Il se gara en catastrophe sur le bas-côté. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle-part, encore à deux heures de route de New-York, dans la campagne, au beau milieu d'un bois ou d'une forêt.

« Sors de la voiture, ordonna Loki toujours la bite à l'air.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sors de la voiture, répéta-t-il sèchement en sortant lui aussi. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer son pantalon, mais il baissa vivement celui de son amant. Loki ouvrit la porte de l'arrière et y poussa Tony, le forçant à s'allonger sur la banquette. Il tendit la main vers sa besace, y fouilla un moment, finit par trouver un préservatif, et sans autre forme de procès, les jambes de Tony sur les épaules, bloquées par le pantalon sur ses chevilles, il le pénétra. Tony grimaça un peu, mais ne dit rien, retenant sa respiration. Quand Loki fut au fond, il expira violemment.

« J'l'ai mérité, fit-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Loki commença à bouger, se retirant doucement, puis s'enfonçant avec un peu plus de force.

« Plus. Jamais. De. Fellation. Au. Volant, scanda-t-il au rythme de ses coups de rein.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que si ça te met dans cet état, je suis partant, ricana Tony. »

Avec un rictus, Loki lui gifla la cuisse.

« Aïe !

\- Je suis sérieux Tony, insista Loki.

\- Ok, ok.

\- Bien. »

Loki accéléra le rythme. L'idée qu'ils puissent être vus traversa momentanément son esprit, puis Tony commença à se masturber énergiquement, et la pensée s'en alla d'elle-même. La jouissance le frappa peu après, rendant le monde noir, blanc, lumineux, sombre. Il recula un peu essoufflé, l'adrénaline se diluant dans son sang. Tony avait réussi à ne pas éjaculer sur les sièges, et cela le fit sourire. Par contre son t-shirt était foutu.

_**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _ _**/!\** _

C'était un froid après-midi d'hiver, et de la vapeur sortait de leurs bouches. Cela n'empêcha pas Tony de retirer son t-shirt, se mettant torse nu. Il avait la peau légèrement luisante de sueur. Loki s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa doucement, une main caressant ce torse musclé.

« J'ai jamais autant baisé que depuis que je te connais, fit Loki.

\- De rien, répondit Tony avec un sourire ravi. J'ai rarement autant pris mon pied, je dois le dire.

\- De rien, répéta Loki. Tu ne m'as jamais dit, continua-t-il en suivant une fine cicatrice qui barrait la poitrine de son amant, comment t'es-tu fais ça ?

\- Opération du cœur quand j'étais enfant, répondit-il. J'avais un souffle au cœur congénital. Et toi ? Des blessures de guerre particulières ? A part… celles sur les poignets. »

Loki rougit brutalement. Il savait que Tony les avait vues, mais il aimait à croire que non. Il arrivait à ne plus y penser aujourd'hui, malheureusement ça ne faisait pas disparaître les traces.

« J'ai eu l'appendicite quand j'avais une dizaine d'année, répondit-il pour donner le change. La cicatrice ne se voit presque plus. Il faut savoir qu'elle est là pour la discerner. »

Pour prouver ses dires, il souleva le t-shirt que Tony lui avait prêté. Son amant passa son doigt sur la zone désignée. Il avait les mains froides. Ils décidèrent donc de remonter en voiture. Mais avant que Loki n'ait remis le contact, Tony demanda doucement en lui prenant la main.

« Et celles des poignets ? »

Loki dégagea sa main.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, Tony, répondit-il d'un ton sans appel.

\- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec… Thor ?

\- Je ne veux pas en parler, répéta Loki beaucoup plus sèchement. Tu comprends ça ? »

Tony se tut et Loki alluma le moteur. Si l'adrénaline était retombée, c'était la colère qui refaisait surface.

« Tu l'as connu comment ? demanda-t-il brutalement en se réinsérant sur la route déserte.

\- Qui ? Thor ? Je connaissais Darcy, qui connaissait Jane, qui sortait avec Thor, qui était suffisamment riche et influent pour être invité. Il est venu à quelques-unes de mes fêtes. Des fois, il vient avec des amis, toujours des types qui savent s'amuser, à part un.

\- Hogun.

\- Ouais, lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il fait toujours la gueule. Mais bon, apparemment c'est lui qui conduit sur le chemin du retour, y a de quoi faire la gueule.

\- Je l'ai toujours connu comme ça, dit Loki plus doucement. Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun. Ils se surnomment eux-mêmes les trois guerriers. Thor était le chef de leur petit gang quand nous étions adolescents, avec Sif, sa fiancée.

\- Fiancée ? Thor a été fiancé ?

\- Tout comme moi. C'est traditionnel, on va dire.

\- T'as été fiancé ? s'exclama Tony encore plus fort. A qui ?

\- Elle s'appelle Sigyn. Elle est la fille d'un gros propriétaire terrien en Europe. Une dot de plusieurs millions d'euros. Je l'ai rencontrée une fois ou deux.

\- Un mariage d'argent à l'ancienne alors ?

\- Oh, non, pour moi, il n'a jamais été question de mariage. C'était une ruse pour faire du délit d'initié. Nos pères se fréquentaient plus souvent, faisant leurs magouilles avec pour excuse nos fiançailles. Thor, par contre, est vraiment tombé amoureux de Sif. Ça tombait plutôt bien qu'elle soit la fille d'un riche entrepreneur et magnat du pétrole.

\- Ta famille a l'air aussi sympa que la mienne. »

Tony ralluma l'autoradio, remettant les titres de ChaosGod, entre autres. Loki n'en revenait toujours pas que son amant aime sa musique, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de lui révéler ce secret. Comme si, si quelqu'un savait, il allait perdre toute envie de continuer à composer.

Il avait un peu menti à Howard Stark, à propos de son éducation musicale. C'était lui qui avait réclamé de faire du piano, et du violon. Il avait aimé chaque instant avec ses instruments. Mais quand il avait parlé d'en faire son métier, cela avait été hors de question. Odin avait été catégorique, peinant profondément son jeune fils, qui n'était même pas encore un adolescent. Sa mère avait été plus douce, mais tout aussi ferme. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'Odin et elle nourrissaient des espérances plus grandes pour lui. Un métier raisonnable, qui rapportait bien.

Loki ne lui en voulait pas. Elle ne voulait que le meilleur pour lui, même si pour cela, il fallait expliquer à son enfant qu'un rêve, tout beau qu'il était, ne restait qu'un rêve.

Loki conduisit Tony devant chez lui, un hôtel particulier à Bedford Street, dans West Village. Évidemment le milliardaire lui proposa de manger chez lui. Évidemment, Loki accepta. Tony le fit donc entrer dans le bâtiment de briques rouges, et à la porte peinte en rouge également, typiquement XIXème siècle et révolution industrielle. L'intérieur en revanche, était rénové dans un style très moderne et high-tech. Le crème et le noir étaient à l'honneur pour les meubles, et la plupart des éléments de décoration étaient plutôt rouges ou dorés.

Tony tendit une carte issue d'un restaurant italien, qui proposait des livraisons de pizzas, puis il s'excusa, car il devait appeler sa mère.

Loki resta donc seul dans le salon, pas si grand par rapport au manoir de Pennsylvanie. Il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il voulait comme pizza et décida de visiter un peu les lieux. Tout était rangé et nettoyé à la perfection, signe qu'un ou une employé(e) devait venir régulièrement. Il trouva une cuisine suréquipée pour l'utilisation que devait en faire Tony, avec de grandes surfaces de travail et des appareils électroménagers dernier cri. Une porte plus loin menait à un solarium où de nombreuses plantes vertes paressaient. La vitre donnait sur une petite cour arrière, où se trouvait un petit cabanon, qui servait certainement à ranger quelques outils. Sous les escaliers, Loki essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui devait mener, selon toute probabilité, à la cave, mais celle-ci resta close.

« C'est fermé, indiqua inutilement Tony derrière lui le faisant sursauter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça mène à mon royaume, et personne à part moi ne peut y entrer. Cette porte est spéciale tu sais. Elle n'en a pas l'air mais tu es devant ce qui se fait de mieux en termes de fortifications. Regarde. »

Loki lui laissa la place. Tony saisit la poignée et un petit bip se fit entendre. Un petit panneau, dissimulé dans les formes carrées de la porte, se souleva et un lecteur d'empreinte rétinienne en sortit. Tony avança son visage. Il y eut un autre bip, et la porte s'ouvrit, en s'enfonçant dans le sol. L'intérieur n'avait rien à voir avec l'extérieur. Si la porte avait l'air d'être en bois, elle était en réalité en titane, et les gonds étaient factices. Tony appuya sur un motif léger sur la tapisserie, juste à côté de la porte, et celle-ci se referma.

« Brevets déposés mais pas de mise en production. Je l'ai mise au point après un cambriolage il y a quelques années. Je ne te fais pas descendre, mais c'est pas personnel. Personne n'est jamais descendu dans mon antre.

\- Je comprends, assura Loki. »

Ils repassèrent au salon.

« A propos de ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau, commença Loki qui était malgré tout inquiet pour l'autre homme.

\- Tu as choisi ta pizza ? le coupa Tony d'un ton beaucoup trop enjoué pour être naturel. »

Loki laissa tomber.

De la bière accompagna la pizza, et ils passèrent une bonne fin d'après-midi et une bonne soirée. Ils mirent la télévision au début, mais comme les programmes ne leur plaisaient pas, ils changèrent et mirent un film. Un film de super-héros, le Batman de Tim Burton, qu'ils regardèrent à demi affalés l'un sur l'autre. Loki rentra chez lui en milieu de soirée, un peu troublé par ce qu'il venait de vivre. Par ce qu'il vivait.

Se mettre en couple n'intéressait pas Loki. Il n'était pas un éternel célibataire, il avait déjà eu des petits-amis, mais plus depuis quelques temps déjà. Plus depuis l'université en fait. Il conservait des relations cordiales avec la plupart d'entre eux, et les rappelait de temps à autre pour avoir des nouvelles. Il avait été amoureux évidemment, presque de tous.

Mais il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose qui ressemblât à ce qu'il vivait avec Tony. La soif intense de l'autre. Le sexe incroyable. La compréhension de l'autre. Une sorte d'altérité similaire. Et la certitude que s'il y avait une personne au monde capable de le comprendre, ce serait Tony.

C'était peut-être la fatigue qui parlait. Loki était exténué. La fête de la veille, ajoutée aux événements de la journée, l'avaient laissé épuisé. Il poussa un long soupir quand, en entrant dans son salon, il tomba sur Howard Stark, toujours flottant au-dessus du sol.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda immédiatement Stark.

\- Tony ? Mieux. Vous savez vous y prendre avec les gens, vous. Vous n'auriez pas pu, je ne sais pas, écrire ce mot discrètement, le cacher dans le bureau. Tony serait tombé dessus par hasard. Il aurait été ému, et puis c'est tout. Pas angoissé, terrorisé par un stylo qui vole, et qui écrit tout seul.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup réfléchi, c'est vrai, admit Stark. Mais il va mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je vous l'ai dit. Il refuse de parler de l'incident, mais il n'est plus sous le choc, si c'est la question. D'ailleurs, le FBI a pris le crayon et le papier pour analyse.

\- Je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que mon fils arrête de penser des absurdités à mon propos. Je ne suis pas déçu, pour l'amour de Dieu !

\- Je pense que nous avons compris, fit Loki. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je voudrais aller dormir. J'ai une longue journée demain qui m'attend. Réunion pour mettre en place la nouvelle hiérarchie. Ça s'annonce barbant. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette excursion dans le monde de Tony est désormais terminée. Tous les voyageurs sont priés de descendre de voiture. Assurez-vous de n'avoir rien oublié à votre place. Dans le prochain épisode, retour au bureau et sa routine si peu exaltante.
> 
> Vraiment ?
> 
> C'est ce que nous verrons.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je vous préviens, dans ce chapitre, l'intrigue avance à grands pas, et Tony va encore morfler, mais ça ira mieux après promis !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 18_

Paroles quasiment prophétiques, pensa Loki dans la grande salle de réunion du dernier étage de la Tour Stark Industries. C'était une réunion de première importance. Stane avait convoqué les vice-Présidents et les Directeurs de département pour une réorganisation hiérarchique, après sa nomination. Tony était lui aussi assis à la table du comité, affalé dans son fauteuil, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le discours de Stane sur les valeurs de Stark Industries, pianotant sur son téléphone.

Loki savait que c'était à lui que Tony envoyait des messages, mais lui ne pouvait pas se permettre de répondre. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil aux premiers messages, et quand il s'était aperçu que Tony lui envoyait en réalité des sextos, il avait rangé son téléphone dans sa poche et essayait de ne plus y penser. Il serait très inconvenant d'avoir la gaule pendant le discours de Stane, et il ne comprenait pas comment Tony pouvait lui envoyer des choses aussi salaces sans bander à mort.

Soudain, une employée fit irruption dans la pièce, sans s'annoncer.

« Monsieur Stane, commença-t-elle.

\- Ne connaissez-vous pas les règles de la bienséance ? cingla-t-il violemment. »

La femme se recroquevilla un peu sur elle-même, mais tint bon.

« C'est le FBI monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Ils ont un mandat d'arrestation.

\- Comment ? S'écria Stane. Qui veulent-ils arrêter ?

\- Vous ! répondit l'Agent Coulson en entrant, poussant la malheureuse employée. Monsieur Obadiah Stane, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Howard Stark. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Si vous renoncez à ce droit, tout ce que vous direz pourra être et sera utilisé contre vous devant une cour de justice. Vous avez le droit à un avocat et d'avoir un avocat présent lors de l'interrogatoire. Si vous n'en avez pas les moyens, un avocat vous sera fourni gratuitement. Durant chaque interrogatoire, vous pourrez décider à n'importe quel moment d'exercer ces droits, de ne répondre à aucune question ou de ne faire aucune déposition. »

Derrière lui, il y avait l'Agente Romanoff, et une autre agente, aux longs cheveux châtains. L'agente inconnue passa les menottes à Stane et les deux femmes l'agrippèrent fermement par les bras pour le faire avancer. Stane, quant à lui, criait au scandale, qu'ils allaient entendre parler de ses avocats. Les vice-Présidents et les Directeurs chuchotaient entre eux. Et Tony regardait la scène, blanc comme un linge, les mains tremblantes. Loki se rapprocha de lui.

« C'est une erreur. C'est forcément une erreur, bégayait-il doucement.

\- Viens Tony, lui dit Loki fermement. Allons dans ton bureau. Allez, lève-toi. »

Le milliardaire avança comme un automate jusqu'à son bureau, suivi par Loki. Il n'adressa la parole à personne, malgré les nombreuses sollicitations. Loki parvint à les enfermer dans le bureau de son amant. Immédiatement, il avisa un placard, où il trouva une bouteille de cognac. Il en servit un double à Tony, et se permit de s'en servir un doigt pour lui-même.

On frappa à la porte. C'était Virginia Potts et Loki la fit entrer.

« C'est l'horreur, dit-elle. Le chaos total. Personne ne sait plus quoi faire. Les vice-Présidents sont complètement affolés et-

\- Ma mère, fit brusquement Tony. Il faut que j'appelle ma mère !

\- Occupez-vous de Tony, dit Loki à Pepper. Je vais aller mettre de l'ordre, déjà dans mon département. Puis, j'aviserai pour les autres. »

Loki commença donc à donner des ordres, beaucoup. Il appela ses collègues Directeurs, et donna quelques directives. Il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi bien suivi. Très vite, Mei Gao, sa supérieure directe, vint le trouver. Elle lui demanda conseil pour remettre les autres vice-Présidents au travail, expliquant qu'ils étaient déjà en train de comploter pour trouver un nouveau CEO et sauver leurs propres fesses. Puis, il fallut contacter le département des relations publiques. Il dicta au téléphone, une ébauche de communiqué de presse, leur disant d'attendre son feu vert pour envoyer quoi que ce soit à la presse.

A onze heures, il était devant les vice-Présidents, exposant un début de stratégie pour sauver les meubles. Les actions étaient en chute libre depuis l'annonce de l'arrestation de Stane, et c'était bien plus grave que la baisse à la mort de Stark. Loki était sur tous les fronts, se rendant indispensable partout. A quatorze heures, il put enfin prendre le temps de manger un peu. Les départements s'étaient remis au travail, et la machine était relancée.

Il prit donc un en-cas dans les placards de la salle de pause, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Tony. Mais à l'entrée, Virginia Potts lui apprit qu'un médecin avait été dépêché, et qu'il avait prescrit des calmants à Tony. Le milliardaire était rentré chez lui, conduit par son chauffeur habituel, Monsieur Hogan, et que James Rhodes avait été prévenu. Loki prit donc son portable, avec la volonté d'appeler Tony, quitte à lui laisser un message sur son répondeur, mais il tomba sur les sextos reçus le matin-même.

_Anthony Stark : Tu es affreusement sexy en costume._

_Anthony Stark : Mon seul regret est que ton pantalon ne moule pas suffisamment tes fesses._

_Anthony Stark : Si tu savais ce que j'ai envie de leur faire à tes fesses._

_Anthony Stark : Les pétrir, les embrasser, les mordre._

_Anthony Stark : Je veux glisser ma langue dans ton cul, lécher tes couilles, te sucer comme si ma vie en dépendait._

_Anthony Stark : Je veux glisser mes doigts en toi, te sentir te refermer, mais m'accueillant avec joie._

_Anthony Stark : Je veux toucher ta prostate du bout des doigts, la caresser._

_Anthony Stark : Je veux continuer à te sucer, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que tu viennes dans le fond de ma gorge._

_Anthony Stark : Je veux te baiser ensuite, comme jamais tu n'as été baisé. Dans toutes les positions._

Loki avait chaud, très chaud en lisant cela. Puis les messages changeaient brutalement de registre.

_Anthony Stark : Pourquoi tu es parti ?_

_Anthony Stark : Pepper veut pas me dire ce qu'il se passe. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Anthony Stark : Réponds-moi !_

_Anthony Stark : Pepper a appelé un médecin. Réponds-moi s'il te plaît._

_Anthony Stark : Tu as dû laisser ton téléphone quelque part. Happy mon chauffeur me ramène chez moi._

_Anthony Stark : Je crois que je suis défoncé aux calmants._

_Anthony Stark : Alcool plus anxiolytiques, pas une bonne idée._

_Anthony Stark : Le monde est devenu spongieux. Flasque. A moins que ce ne soit moi. Est-ce que j'ai l'air spongieux ?_

_Anthony Stark : Je crois que je perds la boule._

_Anthony Stark : Y a le fantôme de mon père qui m'écrit des mots gentils et mon presque père qui est un assassin._

_Anthony Stark : Réveille-moi quand le monde aura fini de faire de la merde._

_Anthony Stark : Ça se trouve, t'as juste pas envie de répondre._

_Anthony Stark : Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rend triste._

_Anthony Stark : Pourquoi t'aurais envie de répondre de toute façon._

_Anthony Stark : Je suis un pauvre type pathétique, incapable d'affronter la réalité._

_Anthony Stark : Qui boit beaucoup trop._

_Anthony Stark : Qui sait pas se projeter dans l'avenir._

_Anthony Stark : Qui ne pense qu'au cul._

_Anthony Stark : Je vais finir seul._

Les messages s'arrêtaient là. Loki resta interdit un petit moment. Il savait que Tony était sous médication, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de propos auto-dévalorisants.

Il envoya un rapide message disant qu'il le rejoignait dès que possible, et retourna au boulot.

L'après-midi fut longue pour lui. A la fois parce qu'effectivement, il eut assez de travail pour tenir deux jours sans s'ennuyer, et à la fois parce qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, se rendre chez Tony pour s'enquérir de son état moral. Il délégua beaucoup, et était beaucoup sollicité. Il passa un temps monstrueux au téléphone, envoya un paquet impressionnant d'e-mails, et signa une quantité astronomique de papiers. Potts était extrêmement efficace, remplaçant Tony au poste de vice-Président.

Enfin. _Enfin_ , Loki put partir. Son taxi le déposa vingt minutes plus tard devant l'hôtel particulier de Tony où il sonna. Ce fut James Rhodes, le meilleur ami de Tony, qui lui ouvrit.

« Loki ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je suis venu voir Tony. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il dort. Il est sous calmants et j'ai réussi à lui retirer sa bouteille de whisky et à le mettre au lit. Je dois vous prévenir, Maria, sa mère, est ici. Mais entrez. »

Il se décala de quelques pas, permettant à Loki de pénétrer dans la maison. Au salon, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années à vue d'œil, se leva et se présenta comme Maria Stark. Loki se présenta également, et lui présenta ses condoléances pour la perte de son époux.

La femme avait une grande prestance. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon bleu marine droit, dont le pli de repassage était parfaitement marqué, ainsi que d'une chemise crème du plus bel effet et une veste assortie à son pantalon. Elle portait en outre beaucoup de bijoux. Une montre en or sertie de diamants, des bagues, dont une alliance avec un énorme caillou, deux rangées des plus belles perles autour du cou, ainsi qu'une broche en forme d'étoile, sertie d'une multitude de pierres multicolores, accrochée à sa veste. Elle était très peu maquillée, et Loki se douta qu'il s'agissait plus d'une question pratique qu'esthétique, en ces temps difficiles pour elle. Les larmes allaient rarement bien avec les cosmétiques.

« Comment avez-vous rencontré mon fils, Monsieur Borson ?

\- Au travail. Je suis Directeur du département d'analyses financières à Stark Industries. Et appelez-moi Loki, s'il vous plaît.

\- Très bien Loki. Je suis contente que Tony rencontre des amis ailleurs que pendant ses fêtes. Ces gens sont rarement de bonne compagnie. »

Loki jeta un regard discret à Rhodes qui restait impassible.

« N'êtes-vous pas d'accord James ? fit-elle. Il a gardé si peu de contacts avec ses camarades du MIT.

\- Tony ne s'est jamais plu au MIT, vous le savez bien, dit Rhodes gentiment.

\- Tout de même, maintenant, l'écart d'âge n'est plus si considérable. Anthony pourrait essayer de recontacter des camarades. Il ne va même pas aux réunions d'anciens élèves.

\- Je comprends votre souci Maria, insista Rhodes, mais Tony n'a aucune envie de recontacter la moindre connaissance du MIT. Et je le comprends.

\- Et vous Loki. Borson, Borson… Une parenté avec Frigga Borson ?

\- Eh bien, d'habitude les gens pensent d'abord à Odin, mais oui, Frigga est ma mère, répondit Loki très surpris.

\- Cette très chère Frigga. Elle m'a envoyé des condoléances très touchantes vous savez. Elle a un goût absolument fantastique en matière de littérature, et elle écrit magnifiquement bien. Cela fait malheureusement de nombreuses années que je ne l'ai pas vue. Va-t-elle bien ? »

Loki repensa aux paroles de Thor sur une possible maladie de leur mère.

« Je n'ai pas l'occasion de rentrer en Californie très souvent. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, elle se portait plutôt bien. »

Ils furent interrompus par un bruit sourd à l'étage.

« J'y vais, dit Rhodes en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

\- Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour mon fils, vous savez, confia-t-elle. Il ne le montre pas, mais la mort de son père le touche énormément. Et maintenant, l'arrestation d'Obadiah, et ces accusations sans queue ni tête ! »

Elle se tut, visiblement émue.

« Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour soutenir Anthony, dit Loki.

\- Vous êtes adorable, mais… Je trouve qu'Anthony n'est pas assez entouré. Vraiment. Il a très peu d'amis proches, et sans vouloir être désobligeante, mais vous ne le connaissez que depuis très peu de temps, si j'ai bien compris.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, admit Loki. Cela ne veut pas pour autant dire que je vais le laisser tomber, surtout pas maintenant alors qu'il en a tant besoin.

\- Je l'ai remis au lit, annonça Rhodes en revenant dans la pièce. Mais pas sûr qu'il se rendorme. Il est très agité. Je doute qu'il n'ait pris que la dose indiquée par le médecin. »

Maria Stark leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi a-t-il prit tous les mauvais travers de son père, je vous le demande.

\- Dois-je vous préparer une chambre Maria ? demanda James.

\- Oh, non, ne vous embêtez pas James. J'ai pris une suite au Four Seasons Hotel pour une semaine. Puis je retournerai en Pennsylvanie quand cette histoire d'arrestation sera terminée.

\- Vous êtes certaine que Monsieur Stane est innocent ? demanda Loki.

\- Bien sûr qu'il l'est ! s'insurgea Maria Stark. Je connais Obadiah depuis plus de trente ans. Je sais de quoi cet homme est capable. Et planifier un meurtre, non, ça non. Non, il n'a pas fait ça. Mon mari s'est tué car il s'est cru trop bon pilote. C'est dramatique, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. »

Loki se sentit triste pour la femme. Elle venait, coup sur coup, de perdre son mari et allait perdre son amant.

« Je vous appelle un taxi, dit simplement Rhodes. »

Puis quand Madame Stark fut partie, il se tourna vers Loki.

« Je ne te propose pas de te préparer une chambre, dit-il avec un sourire entendu.

\- Je vais monter le voir, ne répondit pas Loki. »

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Contrairement à ce qu'avait dit James Rhodes, Tony dormait. Loki hésita sur la conduite à tenir, mais il n'eut pas à choisir car le rayon de lumière qui passait par la porte entrouverte réveilla l'endormi. Celui-ci, la mine chiffonnée, les yeux gonflés de sommeil et d'autre chose, avait un petit quelque chose de juvénile ainsi, presque fragile.

« T'es là, dit-il simplement en direction de Loki.

\- J'ai vu tes messages trop tard, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Tu restes ? »

Dans la pénombre, Loki ne pouvait bien voir l'expression du visage de Tony, mais il pouvait entendre l'espoir dans sa voix.

« J'ai rien pour me changer, et je dois aller bosser tôt demain matin, commença à dire Loki.

\- Oh, fit Tony. D'accord. »

Et la déception dans sa voix brisa le cœur de Loki. Avec un soupir, il se mit à l'aise, retirant ses chaussures, son pantalon et sa chemise, puis se glissa dans les draps, chauds de la présence de Tony. Immédiatement, ce dernier vint se coller à lui. Il était chaud. Peut-être un peu trop chaud à dire vrai. Sans doute avait-il un peu de fièvre, comme un enfant qui aurait eu trop d'émotions. Loki l'entoura de ses bras, et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Je t'ai attendu, murmura Tony la voix rendue pâteuse par le sommeil qui l'emportait. Je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. »

La phrase figea Loki. Était-ce les médicaments qui parlaient ? Loki savait d'expérience que les anxiolytiques pouvaient avoir des effets indésirables assez improbables. Lui-même pouvait devenir particulièrement agressif et soupe au lait avec du Xanax. Il avait frappé son psychiatre au visage une fois, avant de fondre en larmes, répétant des phrases morbides sans aucun sens.

Tony s'était déjà rendormi. Avec des gestes lents, pour ne pas le réveiller à nouveau, Loki enregistra une alarme matinale, afin d'avoir le temps de se changer en arrivant dans son bureau. Les vêtements de rechange qu'il y gardait était là pour ce genre de situation, après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon retour dans le monde sérieux des businessman, la compagnie espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour. A votre droite, vous pouvez apercevoir un troupeau de capitalistes obnubilés par l'argent. A votre autre droite, vous pouvez également apercevoir un troupeau de capitalistes obnubilés par l'argent, concurrents des premiers. Le capitaliste dans son milieu naturel est une espèce charognarde qui n'hésite pas à pratiquer le cannibalisme.
> 
> Bonne visite !


	19. Chapitre 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! Bonjour !
> 
> La chaleur est revenue, le soleil brille [fracasse la tête], les cigales chantent [hurlent même la nuit] et la clim rafraichit [file la crève si tu fais pas gaffe].
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, comme promis, bataille pour sauver sa peau au sein de Stark Industries ! A ma droite, à leurs postes depuis des années, voire des décennies, ils ne sont pas prêts à céder un millimètre de terrain, voici les Vice-Présidents ! A mon autre droite, ils sont jeunes, ils sont beaux, ils baisent dans tous les sens, accueillez Loki et Tony !
> 
> Prêts ? Round 1 ! Fight !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 19_

Quand il entra à huit heures dans la tour de Stark Industries, son assistante arriva affolée, suivie de Virginia Potts. Il apprit que les vice-Présidents s'étaient réunis quelques instants auparavant, et le bruit courait qu'ils tentaient une sorte de coup de poker, pour imposer un nouvel ordre hiérarchique, passant au-dessus de l'actionnaire majoritaire, Anthony Stark, et au-dessus du Conseil d'Administration.

Loki vit rouge. D'une part parce qu'il s'était attaché à Tony et avait désormais ses intérêts à cœur. L'homme, dans son état à demi-sédaté, était incapable de se défendre. S'il souhaitait obtenir le poste de CEO de son entreprise, c'était son droit le plus total. De plus, le Conseil d'Administration et lui avaient leur mot à dire dans les nominations des CEO adjoints sur les autres continents, et devaient voter pour élire un nouveau CEO. Faire un coup pareil revenait à mettre un couteau sous la gorge au Conseil et au propriétaire, en menaçant de partir tous ensemble, faisant perdre des milliards, si le nouvel organigramme n'était pas adopté.

D'autre part, Loki ne s'attendait à aucune faveur de ce petit conciliabule, et lui voulait grimper les échelons. Il avait tenté de se positionner la veille pour être vu comme l'indispensable. Mais c'était à double tranchant, car pour certains, il était à ne pas douter l'homme à abattre.

« Mrs Potts. Appelez James Rhodes, il veille Tony. Dites-lui que Tony doit venir ici le plus vite possible. »

Virginia s'éloigna aussitôt, le téléphone déjà à la main.

« Amira, dit-il à son assistante. Alertez tous les collaborateurs. La plupart des gens apprécient Stark. Ils le soutiendront. Je veux que tout le monde commente ce qui est en train de se passer au dernier étage. Même le personnel d'entretien doit être au courant. »

La grande femme brune s'éloigna, tapant les prémices d'un mémo sur son téléphone.

Puis Loki prit son courage à deux mains et partit au dernier étage, pour empêcher les vice-Présidents de couler Stark Industries.

Il entra sans frapper, de manière totalement théâtrale. Les sept vice-Présidents se turent et se tournèrent vers lui. Loki put remarquer que la plupart d'entre eux avaient l'air étonnés, à part Mei Gao qui avait l'air furieuse, et pas contre lui. La femme stricte s'autorisa même un sourire dans sa direction.

« Borson ? s'étonna George Rockwell, celui qui aurait dû prendre la tête de SI Europe à la place de Stane. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ne voyez-vous pas que nous sommes en réunion ?

\- Ce que je vois, c'est six hommes qui tentent de sauver leur cul et leur argent en se taillant la part du lion, rétorqua Loki. Et puisque vous avez décidé de tailler Stark Industries en pièces, je me suis dit qu'avertir les collaborateurs était une bonne idée. Eux aussi voudront leur morceau.

\- Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! s'écria Rockwell en devenant tout rouge.

\- Oh, insensé ? Alors vous n'essayez pas de vous mettre d'accord pour que vous, Rockwell, preniez la place de CEO soudainement vacante ? Et passer ainsi par-dessus Stark et le CA ? Parce que, voyez-vous, j'ai une petite idée de qui est méritant dans cette pièce, et ce n'est pas vous.

\- Vous n'êtes personne pour remettre mon travail en question, jeune homme ! rétorqua Rockwell. »

Autour de la table, les cinq autres hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Je pense que Borson a raison, dit Gao d'une voix forte. Hier, vous avez été en dessous de tout. Borson a remis en route quatre départements à lui-seul, avant que je ne vienne l'aider. Tous les départements ont pris leurs ordres de lui ou de moi pendant le reste de la journée, parce que vous, messieurs, tentiez déjà de sauver vos miches. Je sais de source sûre que vous avez vendu vos actions, en prévision de la journée d'aujourd'hui, journée où vous avez prévu de faire chanter le Conseil d'Administration. J'ai bien peur, messieurs, d'avoir à vous dire que vous n'êtes pas indispensable à l'entreprise. Certes, votre départ sera dur, mais vos postes seront aisément remplacés. »

Dans la bouche de Mei Gao, il n'y avait aucun doute quant au fait que les six vice-Présidents allaient quitter SI d'ici peu. Loki espérait qu'elle avait raison.

« Ce que je vois, dit Rockwell d'un ton menaçant, c'est un petit con aux dents longues, qui a presque réussi à être promu après avoir ouvert les cuisses et qui pense pouvoir faire sa loi.

\- Comment êtes-vous arrivé à votre place déjà ? demanda Loki d'un ton ingénu. Ah, oui. Vous étiez l'amant de Mrs Hawley, votre prédécessrice à votre poste, qui vous y a nommé, et actuelle présidente de SI-Asia. Avez-vous une autre accusation ? Oui, Monsieur Malik ?

\- Monsieur Borson, écoutez, commença un homme joufflu au front dégarni et aux cheveux blancs, je pense qu'il y a méprise. Prenez donc place. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons vous proposer des alternatives.

\- Non, merci, cela ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Loki hérissé qu'on puisse penser pouvoir l'acheter. »

Soudain, la porte se rouvrit, et une demi-douzaine de Directeurs et Directrices de départements entrèrent. Dès lors, ce fut un chaos indescriptible. Des accusations volaient en tous sens. On s'injuriait allègrement. Mei Gao en profita pour se rapprocher de Loki.

« C'est une belle pagaille que nous avons là, dit-elle.

\- Cela devrait se dénouer bientôt, promit-il. »

Elle semblait avoir compris car elle se tut, observant Christine Everheart, la Directrice du Département des relations publiques, pointer du doigt son supérieur hiérarchique, lui reprochant son incompétence de la veille, avec un vocabulaire tout à fait fleuri.

Et puis soudain :

« Silence ! hurla une voix connue. »

Tony, tel une sorte de sauveur, fendit la petite foule. Il était encore pâle, mais son visage grave et sa posture droite et fière figèrent l'assemblée.

« Voyez-vous, commença-t-il le ton fort et clair, mon père était un peu paranoïaque. Il avait très peur que l'un de ses collaborateurs la lui fasse à l'envers. Je ne connais pas tous les systèmes d'enregistrement qu'il a pu implanter dans cette tour. Mais j'en connais certains, les plus importants. Derrière ce miroir, dit-il en désignant un grand mur où était suspendu un magnifique miroir rectangle, il y a une caméra et un micro, qu'il a conçus lui-même. J'ai donc pu visionner avec intérêt votre petite réunion improvisée hier, et celle de ce matin, avant qu'elle ne soit interrompue. Donc, Mesdames, Messieurs. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Messieurs Malik, Yen, Singh, Rockwell, Ross et Tully sont virés. Une décision à effet immédiat, déjà communiquée au Département des Relations Humaines. Vous pouvez partir. »

Le ton de Tony était glacial. Loki voyait cette facette de lui pour la première fois. Et pour la première fois il se dit que son amant avait l'étoffe d'un CEO impitoyable. Le silence était à couper au couteau dans la grande salle de réunion. Rockwell, qui était jusqu'ici, debout à la place qu'occupait habituellement Howard Stark, fixait Tony d'un air effaré. Thaddeus Ross se leva, criant et bafouillant.

« Stark ! Vous ne… vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Sans nous SI ne s'en sortira pas !

\- SI s'en portera très bien, au contraire, le coupa Tony d'un ton dur. Vos machinations ont assez duré. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec un couteau dans le dos. Je ne compte pas me faire avoir une seconde fois. Maintenant messieurs, je crois que vous avez des cartons à faire. »

Les six hommes se levèrent lentement, prenant doucement conscience de la décision irrévocable de Tony, et quittèrent la pièce sous les regards noirs et accusateurs.

Tony prit la place de son père, en bout de table, posa les coudes sur la table, joignit les mains et prit une pose pensive. Personne n'osa l'interrompre pendant de longs instants. Enfin, il releva la tête.

« Pepper, appela-t-il et la grande femme rousse s'avança. Contactez les relations humaines. Je veux les dossiers de tous les Directeurs de Département sur mon bureau en début d'après-midi. Everheart, envoyez un mémo à tous les collaborateurs. Nous allons tourner au ralenti pendant quelques jours, j'en ai peur. Tout le monde connaît son poste et sait quoi y faire. Le travail doit être fait. Mais les directives d'en haut risquent d'être rares. Mrs. Gao, vous avez toute ma reconnaissance. Vous allez m'aider à nommer les prochains vice-Présidents. Ah, et il faudra me programmer une entrevue avec Hawley. C'est toujours elle qui est à la tête de SI-Asia ? Ok tout le monde ! Au boulot maintenant ! »

Aussitôt la petite foule se dispersa, se hâtant de prouver au futur patron qu'ils étaient tout à fait compétents et réactifs pour mériter une promotion. Au moment où Loki allait faire comme tout le monde, Tony l'arrêta.

« Pendant que Gao est avec moi, je voudrais que tu coordonnes le plus de choses possible. Au moins tous les départements qui dépendent de sa vice-Présidence. Maintenant, la première chose à faire, c'est de petit-déjeuner. J'ai été arraché à mon lit par Rhodey qui hurlait que je devais absolument aller au bureau. Merci au fait. De m'avoir fait prévenir.

\- C'est normal Tony. C'est ton entreprise. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est un K.O ! Tony et Loki remporte ce combat haut la main ! On les applaudit bien fort !
> 
> Prochaine étape : remettre Stark Industries sur les rails ! Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir !


	20. Chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, bonjour !
> 
> On va faire comme si on était encore vendredi, d'accord ?  
> Au menu de ce soir, restructuration, conseil d'administration, et fellation.  
> Les moment interdits au moins de dix-huit ans sont signalés par des balises : /!\

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 20_

Les médias ne parlaient que de l'arrestation de Stane. Des directives furent données par le Département de la Sécurité du bâtiment, déclarant qu'il ne fallait pas passer par les portes principales, où stationnaient une nuée de journalistes, surexcités par les événements. En début d'après-midi, le renvoi de six des sept vice-Présidents avait fuité, et les rumeurs sur les raisons de ce licenciement allaient bon train.

A la fin de la journée, il y eut une réunion extraordinaire, encore une, avec tous les Directeurs de Département. C'était en quelque sorte la réunion qui avait été ajournée la veille, en raison de l'arrestation inopinée du CEO fraîchement nommé. Tony se tenait en bout de table, l'air épuisé, mais toujours droit et fier. Mei Gao était assise à sa droite, et James Rhodes à sa gauche pour une raison inconnue de Loki. Les Directeurs s'assirent autour de l'immense table ovale, à leurs places habituelles.

« Merci de votre présence, commença Tony en se levant. D'abord, un récapitulatif des événements. Obadiah Stane est inculpé par le FBI pour avoir prémédité et commandité le meurtre de mon père, Howard Stark. Les médias ne le savent pas encore, mais il a déjà été écroué. Sauf grosse surprise, il ne pourra pas être libéré sous caution. Dès lors, son renvoi de Stark Industries a été prononcé. Quant aux vice-Présidents, leur tentative de putsch a échoué. Je ne céderai jamais au chantage, que cela soit dit. J'ai donc passé ma journée à éplucher vos états de service, afin de les remplacer. Évidemment, les personnes qui vont obtenir un poste de vice-Président se sont démarquées hier par leur compétence, leur réactivité et leur professionnalisme. Évidemment encore une fois, il n'y a que sept postes à pourvoir, c'est pourquoi il m'a fallu faire un choix. Mais tout d'abord, je tenais à signaler que Mrs Gao est désormais promue à la tête de SI-Europe. Mei Gao a été d'une probité et d'une honnêteté exemplaires à l'égard de l'entreprise. Mei, au nom de feu mon père, et au nom de tous ceux qui se battent pour la pérennité de Stark Industries, merci beaucoup. Un Conseil d'Administration extraordinaire, qui se tiendra demain, devrait entériner cette promotion. Ensuite, je quitte la vice-Présidence à la Recherche et au Développement, pour la place de CEO. Pour me remplacer, le Docteur Bruce Banner, du Département Énergie. Bruce, bon courage. »

Un homme plutôt discret acquiesça doucement, semblant vouloir disparaître sous les regards des autres Directeurs.

« A la vice-Présidence aux Ressources Humaines, Alphonso Mackenzie, du Département des Relations Humaines rattaché aux usines SI. »

Un grand homme à la peau mate, très musclé, hocha la tête.

« A la vice-Présidence aux Affaires Financières, Loki Borson, du Département d'Analyse Financière. Sans vous Borson, nous allions droit dans le mur hier. Vous avez également mes remerciements les plus sincères. »

Loki resta de marbre, mais au fond de lui, c'était tout autre chose. Il l'avait fait. Il était vice-Président, et certainement l'un des plus jeunes jamais vu à la tête d'une entreprise aussi importante que Stark Industries. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir plus de satisfaction que cela. Peut-être était-ce dû au stress de ces derniers jours.

« A la vice-Présidence aux Affaires Publiques, Maître Franklin Nelson, du Département des Affaires Juridiques. »

Un petit homme un peu joufflu et à la coupe de cheveux ringarde, eut un petit sourire.

« A la vice-Présidence aux Affaires Internes, Patricia Wilson, du Département des Relations avec SI-Africa. »

Une grande femme métisse aux cheveux crépus eut l'air sincèrement surprise. Une de ses voisines se tourna vers elle de manière enthousiaste.

« A la vice-Présidence aux Partenariats et aux Alliances, Anne Weaver, du Département de Gestion des Filiales. »

Une femme noire à l'air sévère redressa la tête à la mention de son nom. Son visage affichait un sérieux à toute épreuve.

« Enfin, à la vice-Présidence aux Marketings et aux Opérations Commerciales, Karen Page, du Département Publicité. »

Une femme rousse, pas beaucoup plus vieille que Loki, eut un sourire éblouissant, qu'elle tenta de cacher derrière sa main.

« Merci à tous. Les nouveaux vice-Présidents, restez quelques instants de plus, s'il vous plaît. Les autres, vous pouvez y aller. Rentrez chez vous, soufflez, demain est un autre jour. »

La petite foule de Directeurs de Département sortit de la salle, et les sept nouveaux vice-Présidents se rapprochèrent, prenant les places allouées à leurs nouvelles fonctions.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, tout d'abord félicitations. Votre premier devoir à tous sera de trouver dès demain quelqu'un pour vous remplacer à votre poste. La RH se chargera de boucher les trous dans les postes plus bas. Mackenzie, vous y veillerez évidemment. Je sais que les temps prochains seront durs. Nous allons rencontrer des résistances, et personne n'est là pour nous former à nos nouveaux postes. Bon, je suis avantagé par rapport à vous, j'ai une assistante du tonnerre. Et Borson, Mrs Gao va vous former pendant le reste de la semaine, et la semaine prochaine. Les autres, il va falloir apprendre sur le tas. J'espère que cela ne vous fait pas peur. »

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête.

« Le Conseil d'Administration de demain sera l'épreuve du feu. Bon nombre d'administrateurs rechigneront à nous laisser les rênes de Stark Industries. Sans expérience. Pas fiables. Surtout moi, bref. Pour leur tenir tête, il nous faudra être unis. La réunion a lieu à 9 heures. Nous pourrons commencer à réellement travailler après ça. Maître Nelson, vous aurez la lourde tâche d'écrire les communiqués de presse sur l'affaire Stane. Tout doit être validé par moi. Bruce, tu connais ma vision pour la R&D, on en a suffisamment parlé ensemble. J'ai deux ou trois blueprints à te faire voir, d'ailleurs, fais-y moi penser après-demain, peut-être. Weaver, votre priorité sera de rassurer nos partenaires. Rien n'est caduque. Je veux un compte rendu détaillé de tous les partenariats commerciaux que nous avons. Page, il faudra préparer une grande campagne de publicité. C'est votre rayon. La dernière chose qu'il nous faut est un effondrement des ventes. D'ailleurs, Maître Nelson, l'un de vos Départements concerne le lobbying gouvernemental. Il faudra briefer nos lobbyistes afin qu'ils rassurent le Congrès et le Pentagone. Mackenzie, je vous ai déjà dit, à propos des remplacements aux postes Directoriaux, et pour combler les trous. Borson, voyez comment vous y prendre avec Gao, je veux un compte-rendu détaillé de notre budget. Je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Des questions ?

\- Si le CA n'approuve pas la nouvelle direction ? demanda Karen Page. Que va-t-il se passer ?

\- J'espère que nous n'en viendrons pas là. Mais pour tout vous avouer, je n'en sais rien. Merci à tous. A demain. »

Loki rangea ses affaires lentement, afin de laisser de l'avance aux autres, et pouvoir discuter un peu avec Tony. Celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre, derrière une porte qui menait au bureau du CEO.

C'était une pièce immense, au sommet de la tour Stark Industries. Le sol était couvert de parquet de bois gris, et les murs étaient peints en gris perle. Les meubles, de facture contemporaine, étaient également froids, gris, métal et verre. La décoration ressemblait très peu à Tony, et Loki le trouva déplacé dans ce cadre. Une immense baie vitrée donnait sur la ville éclairée. Il y avait un grand bureau, qui faisait face aux vitres, de l'autre côté de la pièce, un salon, avec deux canapés et quelques fauteuils autour d'une table basse en verre, assortie au bureau, sur un grand et épais tapis blanc. Tout était parfaitement rangé, aligné. Enfin, il y avait un bar qui avait l'air correctement approvisionné.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda Tony.

\- Du vin, s'il te plaît. Merci. Comment ça va ?

\- J'ai connu mieux. Mais ça va. Le choc est passé. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. Ma mère est dans le déni total. Rhodey est pas juste mon meilleur ami, il est aussi avocat dans l'un des plus prestigieux cabinets de New-York. C'est lui qui me représente. Il est en relation avec le FBI. Ils ont des preuves solides apparemment. Est-ce qu'il voulait être calife à la place du calife ? Est-ce que c'est autre chose ? J'en sais rien. Je crois que ça restera incompréhensible pour moi.

\- Tu voudrais le voir ? Lui parler ?

\- Je risque de lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule, avoua Tony en tendant un ballon de vin rouge à Loki. Pourtant je suis pas le plus grand fan de Howard. Et puis, il y a cette histoire de 'fantôme'. »

Il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts.

« Tu ne crois pas que ce soit ton père, fit Loki en commençant à boire.

\- Comment ça pourrait l'être ? Les fantômes, ça n'existe pas. Je ne sais pas comment ce tour a été possible, et putain, j'ai grave flippé. L'écriture était la même. La signature a l'air authentique. Mais ça peut être n'importe quoi plutôt qu'un fantôme. C'est peut-être une plaisanterie. Pas vraiment drôle. Ou quelqu'un voudrait me faire croire que mon père n'était pas un immense connard à mon égard. C'est peut-être même un mot qu'il a lui-même écrit, qui sait, et il aura laissé des instructions pour que le mot apparaisse de manière incroyable, histoire que ça me marque, et que je ne le jette pas au feu. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. »

Loki resta silencieux, observant Tony faisant tourner son whisky dans son verre d'un air pensif et un peu contrarié.

« Demain, ton épreuve du feu, dit Loki pour relancer une conversation.

\- Oui, soupira Tony. Si je m'écoutais … »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Son ton était fatigué, ses traits étaient tirés. Loki se rendait bien compte qu'il avait été lâché dans l'arène sans préparation adéquate, et qu'il était déjà trop usé émotionnellement pour avoir envie de se battre pour un poste qui ne l'intéressait pas. Loki, jusqu'ici assis en face de son amant, se leva et s'installa tout près de lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Tony répondit à l'embrasse, logea sa tête dans le creux du cou de Loki, le serrant contre lui.

« Je crois savoir ce qu'il te faut pour te détendre, dit Loki avec un sourire en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

\- Vraiment ? fit Tony en haussant les sourcils. »

Loki s'agenouilla devant lui, et releva la tête, le regard plein de promesses.

« Oui, _patron_. J'en ai une très bonne idée. »

**/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\**

Tony ouvrit la bouche mais ne put rien ajouter d'autre. Loki ouvrit son pantalon, et sortit son sexe encore mou, avant de l'engloutir dans sa bouche. Tony laissa tomber sa tête en arrière avec quelques paroles encourageantes.

Loki aimait sucer Tony quand celui-ci était encore mou. Il aimait sentir sa bite se rigidifier contre sa langue et son palais, prenant de plus en plus de place. Il savait qu'il avait le contrôle, le pouvoir sur son amant. Il pouvait l'amener à la jouissance comme il pouvait la lui dénier. Il adorait regarder Tony se fondre dans le plaisir, se mordre les lèvres, s'empêcher d'envoyer son bassin en avant, serrer les poings pour ne pas saisir la tête de Loki à deux mains et lui baiser la bouche.

Loki suça avec plaisir jusqu'à ce que Tony scande son nom, alarmé, jusqu'à ce que les couilles de Tony contre son menton se contractent, jusqu'à ce que de sa verge jaillisse un sperme épais et chaud, et un peu amer aussi. Son réflexe de déglutition le surprit lui-même, mais il ne regretta pas.

Au-dessus de lui, Tony tentait de reprendre sa respiration, le fixant un peu ahuri. Loki remit son sexe qui s'amollissait de seconde en seconde dans ses vêtements et reboutonna son pantalon, avant de s'installer sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

« Ce sont tes textos d'hier qui m'ont donné envie, dit Loki en guise d'explication contre les lèvres de Tony.

\- Je vais tâcher de te donner des idées un peu plus souvent alors. »

**/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\**

Le lendemain fut proprement épuisant. Le Conseil d'Administration, fort mécontent du renvoi de la quasi-totalité de l'équipe de direction, fit des difficultés pour approuver la nouvelle équipe. Chacun fut auditionné pour s'assurer de ses compétences, et les capacités de Tony furent longuement questionnées. Il dut leur présenter Virginia Potts, qui avait déjà un CV comme assistante de direction impressionnant, pour que les membres du Conseil acceptent de lui laisser une chance de se former, sans lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Tout cela dura des heures, et quand enfin, la nouvelle direction fut approuvée, ce fut le FBI qui vint troubler la fin d'après-midi. L'Agent Spécial Coulson et un autre agent, aux cheveux blond coupés courts, interrogèrent le nouveau CEO, seuls dans son bureau. James Rhodes les rejoignit peu de temps après, marchant à toute allure dans les couloirs.

Lui-même avait passé la journée la tête dans les chiffres. Mei Gao lui apprenait comment avoir un œil sur tous les Départements qui étaient sous sa supervision. Ils n'étaient que trois, mais pas des moindres : les Affaires Financières, d'où il venait et dont il connaissait le fonctionnement par cœur, le Département du Budget, un très gros morceau, et le Département de la Comptabilité, qui s'assurait que chacune des actions de Stark Industries entre dans les cases légales, quitte à les tordre un peu pour les faire passer.

Loki n'avait plus de nouvelles de Howard Stark depuis plusieurs jours désormais, et il se demandait si le fantôme avait disparu maintenant que son assassin était écroué. Si c'était le cas, il en était bizarrement fâché et un peu trahi. Il n'avait même pas dit au revoir.

Enfin, en début de soirée, le FBI partit, et la nouvelle équipe de Direction put se réunir pour un bilan de la journée. Les choses n'étaient pas si mauvaises, et les nouveaux vice-Présidents prenaient leurs marques.

Tony baisa Loki contre la baie-vitrée de son bureau, répétant en haletant qu'ils étaient les rois de ce monde capitaliste, au sommet de ce qui se faisait de mieux. Loki jouit, sa semence éclaboussant la vitre, maculant Manhattan de foutre. Ils étaient tout puissants.

Pourtant cette toute-puissance avait un goût de cendre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howard a-t-il disparu sans rien dire ? Tony sera-t-il à la hauteur de la tâche ? Pourquoi Loki ne se sent-il pas heureux d'avoir enfin la place qu'il convoitait ? L'autrice a-t-elle une bonne excuse pour se rendre compte à minuit et demi qu'on n'est plus vendredi ? (spoiler, oui. Il fait trop chaud, et j'ai fait 3 heures de transports pour acheter des cartons de déménagement.)
> 
> Vous en saurez plus au prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	21. Chapitre 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Dans ce chapitre, nos héros vont à une soirée chic, on y retrouve Darcy, et... Thor !  
> Bonne lecture !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 21_

Un mois plus tard, les choses n'avaient pas tellement bougées. Howard n'avait pas reparu, mais il se murmurait que Stane se croyait hanté par le fantôme de sa victime, ce qui avait fait sourire Loki. Les nouvelles fonctions du jeune vice-Président l'occupaient beaucoup. Il se doutait que, quand il serait rôdé, cela serait moins chronophage, mais pour le moment, il y passait beaucoup de temps. De fait, il n'avait plus vraiment le temps de composer, et cela l'attristait beaucoup. Il n'avait toujours pas avoué à Tony qu'il était ChaosGod, et doutait sincèrement pouvoir l'être encore avec son travail.

Quant à Tony, ils couchaient toujours ensemble, presque chaque soir dans le bureau du CEO, faute de temps pour se voir à l'extérieur. Il n'était pas dupe, et savait que Tony, en bon accro au sexe, s'envoyait en l'air avec d'autres personnes. Lui-même, Loki, était allé voir ailleurs, et quand il l'avait dit à Tony, pour tester sa réaction, il n'avait pas été déçu. Le milliardaire ne s'était pas montré jaloux, mais il avait redoublé d'effort pour culbuter Loki ce soir-là.

Il était actuellement dans la limousine de Tony, en sa compagnie. Tous deux étaient habillés de smokings, et se rendaient à une réception caritative en faveur de l'alphabétisation dans les quartiers défavorisés de Washington D.C. Loki avait d'abord refusé de venir. Il y avait de fortes probabilités que Thor y soit aussi. Tony avait justement fait remarquer qu'avec ses nouvelles fonctions, Loki allait être plus souvent invité à ce genre de réception, et que Thor, en tant que CEO d'Asgard depuis quelques années, y était invité systématiquement.

Asgard était l'entreprise fondée par le grand-père d'Odin à la fin du XIXème siècle. D'abord une petite usine de production de munitions pour fusil, elle était maintenant leader dans le secteur de l'armement lourd, et fournissait très officiellement l'armée américaine en avions de chasse et bateaux de guerre. A côté, la branche armement de Stark Industries était de l'amateurisme. C'était comparer un bazooka à un lance-patate à air comprimé. Ridicule et un peu humiliant.

Odin était vieux, soixante-dix ans, et avait donc placé son fils, fringant et dynamique, beau et charmeur, à sa place. Mais c'était toujours lui qui tirait les ficelles les plus grosses, depuis leur palace de Californie. Frigga était de dix ans plus jeune que son époux et travaillait toujours. Loki, poussé par les paroles de Thor, avait essayé de la faire venir sur New-York, pour quelques jours. Mais elle avait refusé, donnant quelques excuses qui ne l'auraient pas alarmé si Thor ne l'avait pas averti, si bien que Loki s'inquiétait.

La réception avait lieu sur une grande péniche blanche, qui partirait dans un petit tour sur le Potomac quand tous les invités seraient arrivés.

Thor ne fut pas difficile à apercevoir au milieu de la foule, et Loki fit très attention à ne pas s'approcher de lui. C'était sans compter sur Darcy, qui était venue avec son amie Jane, qui elle était venue comme cavalière de Thor.

« Loki ! s'exclama-t-elle. »

Sa robe était bien plus sage que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle était habillée de bleu-gris satiné, dans une robe aux fines bretelles, qui descendait jusqu'au-dessus du genou.

« Tu n'as pas de cavalière ? Ça tombe bien que je sois là alors. »

Elle lui prit d'autorité le bras, et Loki ne put que sourire devant l'énergie de ce petit bout de femme. Même juchée sur de hauts talons, elle lui atteignait à peine le haut du torse, mais cela ne l'arrêtait certainement pas. Passant à côté d'un serveur, elle attrapa deux flûtes de champagne, pour elle et pour Loki.

« Félicitation pour ta promotion, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Merci très chère. Comment te portes-tu ? Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis la soirée en Pennsylvanie.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas trop le temps de venir à New-York, vois-tu.

\- Toujours dans ton mémoire ?

\- Les études, c'est chiant, dit-elle d'un ton très sérieux.

\- Quel est l'intitulé déjà ?

\- L'Invisibilisation des Femmes savantes au XIXème siècle aux États-Unis.

\- Et qu'as-tu appris en enquêtant sur ce passionnant sujet ?

\- Que notre bon sol américain a été foulé par une sacrée quantité de connards. Bonjour monsieur. »

L'homme moustachu qui écoutait leur conversation lança un regard courroucé à Darcy qui agitait la main dans un coucou comique. Loki dut se retenir d'éclater de rire.

« Laisse-moi deviner, tu n'es pas financée.

\- Notre doyen est moyennement ravi d'avoir à héberger un département d'étude du genre au sein de sa prestigieuse université, surtout en Sciences Politiques. La responsable de Département passe son temps à quémander un peu d'argent pour fonctionner. Quand je pense qu'en astrophysique, là où bosse Jane, ils ont du nouveau matériel tous les ans. Nous, on doit tout payer de notre poche. Même les stylos. Et je te parle même pas des ordinateurs. Tu me crois si je te dis qu'ils tournent sous Windows XP ? Vraiment ! XP quoi ! Oh, des petits fours ! Attends, j'ai faim. »

Loki suivit la jeune femme docilement, un sourire aux lèvres. Darcy était rafraîchissante. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, et c'était peut-être ce dont Loki avait besoin en ce moment. Quelqu'un qui ne lui rappellerait pas le travail à chaque instant.

Ils furent rejoints par Tony, accompagné d'une femme très belle, aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré.

« Ah, vous êtes là. Salut Darcy, fit Tony en embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue. Je vous présente Hope van Dyne, l'organisatrice de la soirée. Hope, voici Loki Borson, vice-Président de Stark Industries depuis peu, et Darcy Lewis, une très bonne amie, qui a dû venir avec Thor.

\- Enchanté, assura Loki. C'est une cause admirable de vous défendez.

\- Merci, répondit la femme en souriant. Borson, vous êtes de la famille de Thor ?

\- Son frère, répondit Loki beaucoup plus fraîchement.

\- J'espère que vous apprécierez cette soirée. Tony, je compte sur toi.

\- Je n'oserai pas te faire faux bond, Hope chérie. »

La femme lui lança une œillade pas dupe, et s'éloigna vers un autre groupe d'invités.

« Tu lui as déjà fait une promesse de don ? demanda Loki.

\- Combien ? renchérit Darcy.

\- J'ai promis de cofinancer de nouveaux locaux pour sa fondation. Quelque chose comme douze millions, je crois. C'est plutôt ambitieux, implanté dans les quartiers difficiles, avec médiathèque, bureaux, salles associatives, salles de sport. Bref, plutôt pas mal. Elle cherche un architecte, je crois en ce moment.

\- L'un des amis de Thor, Volstagg, est architecte, glissa Loki. »

Tony lui lança un regard surpris, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'envoyer un texto à Hope van Dyne à ce propos.

« Tu es un vrai philanthrope alors, le taquina Loki avec un sourire.

\- Ouaip, génie, play-boy, milliardaire et philanthrope. C'est tout moi.

\- On remarquera l'ordre d'importance, ricana le jeune homme. »

La soirée se déroula très bien. Le champagne était bon, les petits fours excellents, le repas fut un délice. Loki croisa le regard de Thor une fois ou deux, mais son frère adoptif ne tenta pas de venir le voir. Par contre, il fut abordé par quantité de femmes et d'hommes qui ne voulaient rien de plus que se rapprocher de celui qu'on disait protégé de Stark. Loki en fut très vite ennuyé. Heureusement pour lui, Darcy resta à ses côtés, le distrayant.

« Comment as-tu connu Tony ? demanda-t-il après avoir échappé aux griffes d'un couple de pseudo-aristocrates anglais ridicules par leurs manières.

\- Je lui ai donné un coup de taser.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- J'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit la jeune femme. C'était… il y a déjà trois ans. Je me faisais agresser, et il a voulu m'aider. C'était super gentil, mais dans le bordel, j'ai mal visé avec mon taser, et j'ai touché Tony. Heureusement, il sort rarement sans Happy, son chauffeur garde du corps.

\- Oui, un homme charmant, ce monsieur Hogan.

\- Donc Happy a donné un coup de poing monstrueux à mon agresseur. Y a eu la police et tout. C'était géant ! Je savais pas que Tony était Tony, mais j'étais mal de l'avoir tasé, alors je l'ai invité à prendre un café chez moi. On a baisé bien sûr, et puis il m'a dit qui il était, et il s'est mis à absolument vouloir améliorer mon existence. J'étais en coloc' avec Jane, déjà, depuis ma première année à la fac. Elle était en fin de premier cycle ou déjà au deuxième cycle. Bref, on s'en branle. Donc Tony, que j'avais tasé, arrive dans mon appart', regarde partout, et décide qu'il y a des travaux à faire pour assainir tout ça. J'étais pas propriétaire de l'appartement. C'était les grands-parents de Jane, les proprios. Mais en trois semaines, c'était plié. Tony leur donnait l'argent pour rénover l'appart'(1). Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris, sérieux. J'étais super gênée. J'l'ai un peu engueulé. Je lui ai dit que ça se faisait pas de se mêler de la vie des gens qu'on connaît pas comme ça. Il a ri, et il m'a demandé quelle était ma pointure. Le week-end d'après, j'étais dans ma première fête avec lui, habillée de pieds en cape par lui.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as mis un pied dans le grand monde ?

\- Oui, et puis parce que Jane est avec Thor maintenant. Je t'ai pas raconté comment ils se sont rencontrés ? Elle l'a renversé avec sa voiture. Et la première fois qu'il est venu à l'appart', elle ne m'avait pas prévenue. Je l'ai tasé aussi.

\- Bien fait pour lui. Rassure-moi. Tu n'as pas couché avec lui aussi, pour te faire pardonner ?

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec Tony pour me faire pardonner ! s'insurgea Darcy. Je l'ai fait parce qu'il est charmant, beau gosse, et qu'il fait des cunni d'enfer.

\- Pardon très chère. Je ne voulais pas mettre en doute votre probité.

\- Y a intérêt. Sans indiscrétion, il t'a fait quoi ton frère pour que tu le détestes ainsi ?

\- Je ne le déteste pas, nia Loki. Je lui en veux terriblement, certes, et même plus que ça, mais, je ne le déteste pas. Quant à l'histoire de cette rancœur, ce n'est pas très intéressant.

\- C'est si moche que ça ?

\- Ça l'est, répondit Loki en touchant ses poignets par réflexe. »

Darcy, sentant son malaise, changea de sujet de discussion. Pour un peu plus de tranquillité, ils sortirent sur le pont de la péniche. C'était un soir de février, et il faisait bien froid, si bien qu'il y avait peu de personnes à l'extérieur, seulement quelques fumeurs. Darcy sortit une cigarette d'un paquet industriel, et en proposa une à Loki qui refusa. Ils étaient seuls, regardant les lumières de la ville.

« Tu crois aux fantômes, Darcy ? demanda Loki soudainement.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. »

Loki n'en était qu'à demi étonné. S'il y avait une personne sur cette péniche à déclarer sans hésitation qu'elle croyait au surnaturel, c'était bien Darcy.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui raconter son histoire, mais savoir que si d'aventure il la racontait, quelqu'un pourrait le croire, lui donnait du baume au cœur.

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment Howard Stark qui hante Stane dans sa prison, ou c'est lui qui perd la boule ?

\- J'espère que c'est vraiment le fantôme de Stark, répondit-elle. Il mérite de pouvoir se défouler sur son assassin. »

Loki rit et porta sur regard sur les eaux noires du Potomac. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et la péniche avait fini son tour sur l'eau. Ils revenaient au quai, qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir un peu plus loin sur le fleuve.

« Vous êtes là ! dit la voix de Tony derrière eux. »

Il était accompagné de Hope, leur hôtesse. Loki avait fait un chèque de dix mille dollars pour sa fondation. C'était une petite somme par rapport à ce que donnaient les gros poissons qui nageaient dans ce genre de réception, mais Loki ne voulait pas être catalogué comme requin, plutôt comme sardine. Trop petit pour être réellement intéressant, mais suffisamment goûteux pour ne pas être oublié.

« Brr, frissonna Tony. Comment vous pouvez supporter ce froid ?

\- Je ne suis pas frileux, répondit Loki. Sauf quand je tombe mystérieusement malade, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du milliardaire.

\- J'ai bu, fit Darcy. Ça réchauffe.

\- Merci pour votre participation, Monsieur Borson, dit Hope.

\- De rien Mrs van Dyne.

\- Que dites-vous de nous appeler par nos prénoms ? dit-elle. Cela aura un air un peu moins protocolaire. »

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, observant la manœuvre de la péniche, et l'arrimage au ponton. Presque aussitôt, les invités quittèrent le navire. Si la passerelle avait su combien de milliards de dollars avaient marché sur elle, elle aurait déjà cédé. Loki pensa que cela aurait fait quelque animation intéressante. Les rois du monde, tués à cause d'une pauvre petite passerelle.

« Tu rentres directement à New-York, Tony ? demanda Hope.

\- Oui, c'était l'idée.

\- Je pourrais t'héberger, si tu veux. Mon duplex n'est pas loin. »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une petite femme brune, au joli visage doux s'avança vers eux. Derrière elle, Thor suivait d'un pas hésitant.

« Darcy, appela la femme. On y va. On te dépose à l'appartement ?

\- Oui, attends, je finis ma clope et j'arrive.

\- Loki, dit Thor. Peut-on discuter, s'il te plaît ? »

A son ton, Loki devina que Thor avait attendu toute la soirée avant de venir le voir. Certainement pour ne pas être humilié publiquement par un refus cinglant de sa part. Néanmoins, Loki savait que son frère pouvait être particulièrement tenace. Il accepta donc, le suivant un peu plus loin sans un mot. Cela l'embêtait quand même un peu, car il aurait voulu connaître la réponse de Tony à Hope, pour savoir s'il allait dormir sur la béquille ce soir, ou si Tony rentrait à New-York avec lui.

« Mon frère, commença Thor, j'aimerais tellement que nous renouions.

\- Pas moi, rétorqua Loki sèchement. As-tu oublié quelle tare je porte en moi ? La tare n'a aucune envie de fréquenter ceux qui la considère comme telle. »

Thor eut l'air aussi triste qu'un chiot abandonné, ce qui lui tapa sur les nerfs. Il était la victime, que diable ! Et Thor était l'un de ses bourreaux ! Si celui qui clamait haut et fort qu'il était son frère n'arrivait pas à le voir, alors il n'avait strictement rien à faire avec lui.

« Je ne pense pas… plus comme ça tu sais, dit-il d'un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il était peiné que Loki le sous-entende.

\- Vraiment ? ricana Loki. Fandral aurait-il enfin fait son coming-out ?

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'étonna Thor. »

Loki lui lança un regard plein de mépris, et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Thor.

« C'était lui ton petit-ami secret au lycée ?

\- Tu vois Thor, dit Loki le plus calmement possible, quand tu m'as forcé à avouer que je suis homosexuel, tu as été pire que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer avec moi. Mais Fandral dit qu'il est gay ? A la bonne heure ! Changeons de mentalité ! C'est pour ça que je ne veux rien à voir à faire avec toi. Parce que tu as beau dire, tu ne m'as jamais traité comme ton frère.

\- C'est faux ! s'emporta Thor attirant sur eux quelques regards.

\- Alors donne-moi un exemple, un seul, ou tu as été un soutien pour moi, au moment où j'en avais besoin. Un seul Thor. »

Contrairement à lui, qui avait été là, derrière son grand frère, ne supportant pas de le voir mal, et faisant tout pour le distraire du moindre mal-être. Il en avait avalé des couleuvres. Acceptant de voir de moins en moins sa meilleure amie Lorelei, jusqu'à ne plus la voir du tout, quand Thor avait rompu avec la sœur de cette dernière, Amora. Acceptant de serrer les dents face aux humiliations.

Le grand blond sembla réfléchir, mais resta muet.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, conclut Loki amèrement en s'écartant. »

Cette fois, Thor ne le retint pas, et d'une certaine manière, cela lui fit bien plus mal que tous les mots méchants qu'il avait pu lui cracher au visage quand ils étaient adolescents. C'était bête, parce que Loki ne voulait pas être retenu, mais cela signifiait aussi que Thor n'avait pas tellement envie de renouer avec lui, malgré ses paroles. C'était peut-être leur mère qui cherchait à les rapprocher de nouveau.

Darcy lui dit au revoir, en lui embrassant la joue, et en lui glissant que s'il avait envie de parler, il pouvait l'appeler à tout moment. Jane Foster lui lança un regard courroucé, et s'en alla en tenant Darcy fermement par le bras. Loki ignorait ce que Thor avait bien pu dire sur lui à sa compagne, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas l'estimer. Il se tourna vers Tony et Hope. Ceux-ci se tenaient très proches, et Loki devina que Tony avait accepté la proposition de la femme. Son cœur se fit plus lourd encore.

« Hope propose de nous loger tous les deux ce soir chez elle, annonça Tony en se rapprochant de lui. Ça te branche ? »

Loki mit quelques instants à comprendre ce qu'insinuait Tony. Il eut un sourire crispé.

« C'est très aimable à vous Hope, mais j'ai besoin de m'aérer l'esprit. Merci pour cette soirée formidable. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il quitta la péniche, récupéra son manteau au vestiaire sur la berge, puis s'éloigna d'un bon pas en longeant les quais. Son esprit était comme gelé par la froidure de l'hiver, et ça faisait du bien. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, et ses souvenirs ne tourbillonnaient pas encore dans sa tête. Il savait que dans peu de temps, ce qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier reviendrait le hanter. Lui n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un fantôme pour lui rappeler ses mauvais souvenirs. Ses fantômes à lui étaient intérieurs, et bien plus destructeurs que ce qu'Howard pouvait faire.

(1) Je n'avais pas encore lu « It Coat » de Callistontheweb au moment de l'écriture. Si vous n'avez pas cette référence, foncez lire !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quels sont ces fantômes personnels qui reviennent le hanter ? Où va bien pouvoir aller Loki ? Tony va-t-il le laisser partir ?  
> Vous en saurez plus au prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	22. Chapitre 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Au menu de ce chapitre, DU SEXE ! Évidemment signalé par les balises : /!\/!\  
> Un petit trigger warning néanmoins, c'est du BDSM light.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 22_

Il ne s'était éloigné que de quelques dizaines de mètres quand il entendit courir derrière lui.

« Attends ! l'appela Tony. Merde, tu marches vite. Tu comptes passer la nuit dehors ? »

Loki fixa un moment le bout de ses chaussures. Bonne question.

« J'aviserai, dit-il.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, le gronda Tony. Viens avec nous.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Tony, répliqua Loki un peu sèchement.

\- Ok. Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Thor pour te mettre dans cet état ?

\- La question est plutôt de savoir ce qu'il n'a pas dit.

\- Oh, fit simplement Tony. D'accord. »

Il se tut, scrutant le visage de Loki à la recherche de Dieu seul savait quoi.

« Tu veux qu'on rentre à New-York ? offrit-il.

\- Non, va t'amuser avec Hope. Tu en as rêvé toute la soirée. »

Loki parvint à sourire un peu, espérant ainsi rassurer Tony. Peine perdue.

« Je m'inquiète, dit-il tout à fait sérieusement. Ça m'inquiète de te savoir pas bien à errer dans les rues comme ça.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je suis un grand garçon. Je sais m'occuper de moi-même. »

Tony lui prit la main un peu maladroitement, et involontairement, passa les doigts à l'endroit des cicatrices de Loki. Un bon rappel qu'à une époque, il n'en avait pas été capable, de prendre soin de lui-même. Le milliardaire, inconscient de ce qui tournait dans la tête de Loki, passa un bras autour de sa taille et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre ses lèvres. Loki lui rendit son baiser avec affection. Cela le surprenait toujours un peu, mais il aimait quand Tony se montrait tendre.

« Viens, répéta-t-il. Tu n'es pas obligé… on ne t'oblige à rien. Hope a plein de chambres. Tu ne nous entendras même pas. »

Loki poussa un soupir, raffermissant sa prise autour des épaules de Tony, et céda. Son amant lui prit la main et le guida en sens inverse.

« Hope a encore un peu de travail, on va l'attendre.

\- Ne peut-on pas l'aider à la place ? proposa Loki.

\- Elle a dit que non. Mais je sais ce qu'on peut faire en l'attendant.

\- Tony, je n'ai pas trop l'esprit à ça.

\- C'est pour que tu te détendes. »

Pas vraiment convaincu, Loki suivit néanmoins Tony jusqu'à la limousine du milliardaire. Celui-ci coupa la communication avec le chauffeur, pour qu'ils soient tranquilles, et s'assit à califourchon sur les genoux de Loki. Il approcha son visage tout près du sien. Leurs nez se touchaient, et leurs souffles se mêlaient. Tony passait une main câline dans les cheveux noirs de son vis-à-vis, et l'autre se baladait sur son flanc par-dessus sa chemise. Leurs manteaux avaient été retirés et posés négligemment un peu plus loin. Il faisait bon dans la limousine, suffisamment pour se débarrasser des couches superflues.

Tony posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en une caresse douce et apaisante. Il déboutonna sa chemise, et passa ses mains dessous afin de lui masser les épaules. Ce massage à l'envers était étrange, mais pas désagréable, d'autant que Tony ne rompit pas leur baiser. Loki l'enserra de ses bras pour l'attirer à lui et approfondir leur étreinte exquise.

La portière s'ouvrit, et Hope entra dans le véhicule.

« Ne vous interrompez pas, dit-elle en s'asseyant. J'ai encore quelques messages à envoyer. »

Elle ouvrit le minibar, se servit, puis dégaina son téléphone et se mit à pianoter à toute vitesse. Pendant ce temps, Tony et Loki n'avaient pas arrêté leur baiser.

« J'ai dit à Happy qu'on pouvait y aller, dit Hope après un petit instant. »

Pour toute réponse, Tony leva le pouce, avant de remettre la main sous la chemise de Loki, cette fois sur son côté. Le départ de la limousine ne perturba pas les deux amants, trop occupés à tenter de fusionner. Finalement, Hope rangea son téléphone. Tony descendit des genoux de Loki et s'assit plus normalement.

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ? demanda Hope.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, répondirent les deux hommes en chœur.

\- Vraiment, rit-elle. Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez. Laissez-moi deviner. Il vous arrive de passer des soirées l'un contre l'autre, devant la télé, sans qu'il n'y ait rien de sexuel. Désolée de vous l'apprendre, mais vous êtes un couple. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient être amusés ou horrifiés.

« On est très loin d'être un couple, dit Tony. Je passe mon temps à coucher à droite et à gauche.

\- J'ai jamais dit que vous étiez un couple monogame exclusif, répliqua-t-elle. Sinon, je ne serais pas là, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue espiègle. Vous vous êtes décidé Loki ? »

Loki jeta un regard indécis à Tony.

« Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes, dit-il honnêtement.

\- Oh, fit-elle un peu déçue. Tony, as-tu essayé de me tromper sur la marchandise ? Ce n'est pas ton genre.

\- Tu l'as fait avec Bobby, rappela Tony.

\- Avec Bobby, j'étais défoncé. Et ivre.

\- Tu te souviens de ce qui t'a excité avec cette Bobby ? demanda Hope en passant au tutoiement. »

Loki réfléchit en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs très clairs de cette soirée, et le peu qu'il pouvait se remémorer était noyé dans une brume déliquescente et fantasmagorique. Puis il se souvint de la sensation qui l'avait pris aux tripes en voyant Tony caresser Bobby, souhaitant intérieurement que ce soit lui à la place de la femme. Il avait éprouvé une forme étrange de jalousie. Une jalousie teintée de désir et d'excitation.

« Regarder je crois, dit-il.

\- Oh, fit Tony. »

Il eut une sorte de sourire malin et changea de banquette, se plaçant à côté de Hope, en face de Loki. Il chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de la femme qui hocha la tête de gauche à droite, puis commença à picorer son cou de baisers. Loki passa une main un peu gênée exactement à cet endroit dans son propre cou. Hope semblait apprécier le traitement et souriait effrontément à Loki.

**/!\** **/!\/!\** **/!\/!\** **/!\**

Tony caressa son ventre, remontant vers ses seins. Hope était habillée d'une riche robe argentée, bustier, droite, qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, rehaussée d'un petit gilet volumineux de plumes. C'était très certainement de la haute couture, alors elle retira le gilet, et Tony put accéder à ses épaules nues. Elle rit quand il embrassa sa gorge, juste au-dessus des seins, et dut l'empêcher d'abîmer sa robe, expliquant que c'était un prêt de Chanel pour la soirée, et qu'elle était censée la rendre le lendemain. Tony poussa un soupir, mais se contenta de la caresser par-dessus l'onéreux tissu.

Et Loki ? Loki avait chaud à regarder son amant caresser cette femme. Une fois encore, il enviait sa place, et sentait presque les mains de Tony sur lui. Lui qui, quelques instants auparavant n'avait envie de rien, et souhaitait plus que tout se perdre dans la nuit urbaine, se retrouvait éperdu de désir sur la banquette de la limousine, rêvant d'être caressé comme était caressée cette femme. Ses joues avaient rougi, sa bouche était entrouverte, son souffle s'était fait plus court. Il ne bandait pas, pas encore, mais il aurait suffi d'un rien.

Les deux autres avaient remarqué son état, et souriaient avec gourmandise. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent vite à l'immeuble où habitait Hope. Elle logeait sur le toit, dans un duplex immense et moderne. Hope ne s'embarrassa pas de les faire visiter, les menant directement à la chambre. Pendant le trajet, sachant que son amant était un peu le maillon faible, Tony entretint son excitation par des baisers enfiévrés, sous l'œil concupiscent de Hope.

Dans la chambre, celle-ci enleva prestement sa robe, l'accrochant sur un cintre.

« C'est une Chanel, répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de l'abîmer. Mon agente me tuerait »

Elle était désormais en sous-vêtements, portant un soutien-gorge bandeau sans bretelles couleur chair, avec de somptueuses broderies plus claires, et un boxer assorti. Tony s'avança vers elle et dégrafa le soutien-gorge, libérant une petite poitrine légèrement en poire. Immédiatement, Tony se pencha et prit entre ses lèvres un téton pointu. Loki se fit l'étrange réflexion que Tony n'avait jamais joué avec ses tétons à lui. Ni lui avec ceux de Tony d'ailleurs.

Hope eut un sourire vers Loki, puis releva la tête de Tony en lui tenant le menton, et ordonna d'une voix autoritaire qu'il aille s'asseoir sur le lit. Il obéit avec enthousiasme. La femme s'assit à genoux derrière lui, et lui ôta sa veste de smoking, sa cravate beige et sa chemise, les lançant à terre. Ses mains se baladaient sur le torse ferme et musclé, caressant les pectoraux, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de Loki. Elle eut un geste explicite de la tête, et le jeune homme se sentit autorisé à venir participer. Tony avait les yeux à demi clos, profitant des doux attouchements de Hope derrière lui. Elle commença un massage des épaules pendant que Loki s'agenouillait à son tour, mais devant Tony. Il défit sa ceinture, retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, finissant de le déshabiller totalement.

Il était beau ainsi, nu, le sexe à demi-érigé en une promesse meilleure, la tête dodelinant entre les seins de Hope qui continuait à lui masser les épaules et les pectoraux. Loki passa un doigt léger le long de sa verge, faisant frémir Tony. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais Loki le coupa en l'embrassant. Puis, il se ragenouilla et embrassa la peau fine de l'intérieur de la cuisse de Tony, jusqu'à son aine. Tony posa une main sur sa tête quand il lécha sa verge désormais presque complètement tendue. Il faisait rarement ça, lui caresser les cheveux pendant une fellation, et Loki apprécia.

Il suçait Tony avec une sorte de douceur, et celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux, l'encourageant implicitement et faisant naître de douces sensations sur sa tête et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Loki bandait dans son pantalon de smoking, c'en était presque douloureux. Heureusement pour lui, Hope prit la parole.

« Assieds-toi sur le lit Loki, ordonna-t-elle. »

Elle était de toute évidence dominante dans la vie comme au lit, sachant se faire obéir, et c'est ce qu'il fit. Hope poussa Tony et lui intima de sucer Loki. Il y avait un petit quelque chose dans la voix de Hope qui finit d'exciter complètement Loki. Il regarda avec fascination Tony sortir son sexe de son pantalon pour l'engloutir. Tony le suçait maintenant avec ferveur. Pendant un instant Loki pensa que Hope allait le déshabiller, comme elle avait fait avec le milliardaire, mais elle descendit du lit.

Loki devait admettre que c'était une très belle femme. Sa taille était peu marquée, et ses jambes étaient longues et fines. Debout derrière Tony à genoux, et devant Loki assis, elle exsudait d'autorité et de luxure. Pour la première fois de sa vie, et à son grand désarroi, Loki désirait une femme. C'était un désir non-sexuel, et il pensait cela avec sa bite dans la bouche de Tony. Il avait envie de la voir nue, et de dessiner ses formes du bout de ses doigts. Elle dut sentir que quelque chose changeait en Loki car elle lui sourit doucement.

Avec des gestes fermes, en intimant à Tony de ne pas s'arrêter, elle le mit à quatre pattes, le cul en l'air, les mains sur les cuisses de Loki. Puis Hope commença à caresser l'arrière train du milliardaire.

« Tu es un égoïste Tony, dit-elle avant de lui envoyer une grande gifle sur une fesse. »

Tony cria, enfouissant la bite de Loki au fond de sa gorge à cause du mouvement de recul. La vibration de son cri se répercuta dans la verge et les couilles du jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans un gémissement silencieux, le souffle coupé.

« Tu ne penses qu'à ton propre plaisir, invitant ton amant dans mon lit. »

Elle lui envoya une seconde gifle, qui retentit encore plus fort que la première. Encore une fois, Tony cria, puis sanglota un peu.

Putain. De. Merde. C'était chaud. Très chaud. La dominatrice passa une main apaisante sur la peau désormais rouge de Tony, avant de taper encore une fois.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, Loki. Mais Tony est un homme qui a besoin qu'on dresse certaines limites. »

Loki hocha la tête, incapable de répondre. Les gémissements de Tony vibraient autour de sa queue et son esprit et sa langue acérée avaient décidé de prendre des vacances.

« Tu voulais ton amant rien que pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? fit Hope en continuant de fesser Tony régulièrement. Mais tu as échoué. Loki me désire. »

Sous la surprise, Tony lâcha la bite de Loki et le regarda. Une fessée bien placée le remit à l'ouvrage.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'arrêter, Tony, dit Hope d'un ton sentencieux. »

Elle sourit gentiment à Loki et avec une main ferme sur la poitrine l'allongea sur le lit. Puis elle grimpa à califourchon sur son torse. Loki la regardait avec une sorte de révérence, ne sachant que faire.

« Touche-moi Loki, dit-elle. »

Le ton était doux mais sûr. Loki obéit, frôlant les jambes épilées, évitant son boxer, et continuant de suivre les courbes de son corps le long de ses flancs. Il toucha les seins timidement au début, puis avec un peu plus d'assurance, faisant rouler les tétons doucement entre ses doigts. Hope continuait de lui sourire avec indulgence.

« Tony, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Fais jouir Loki dans ta bouche. »

Elle avait dit cela, les yeux dans ceux de Loki. Le jeune homme de pouvait pas voir Tony le sucer. Il ne pouvait que regarder la femme à califourchon sur lui, le dominant totalement. Mais il sentit la succion sur sa bite s'intensifier, jusqu'à ce que la jouissance le prenne. Il éjacula dans la bouche de Tony, exactement comme l'avait ordonné Hope, dans un faible cri, ses mains enserrant les hanches de la dominatrice.

« C'est bien les garçons, les félicita-t-elle en descendant du torse de Loki. »

Il était hors d'haleine, et Tony semblait fier de lui, à genoux, sa langue léchant ses lèvres. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Loki l'embrassa avec passion, le remerciant d'une certaine façon pour sa fellation incroyable.

« Tu n'as pas fini de te servir de ta langue, Tony, le prévint Hope. »

Elle avait enlevé son boxer, et d'un mouvement ample de la main, elle commanda à Tony de s'allonger sur le dos, sur le lit. Puis elle se positionna au-dessus de son visage, et descendit les hanches, posant sa vulve délicatement sur la bouche de Tony.

« Révère-moi, ordonna-t-elle. Loki, viens derrière moi, et touche-moi »

Les deux hommes ne purent qu'obéir avec empressement. Tony se mit à lécher la vulve pressée contre sa langue, et Loki se colla dans le dos de Hope, continuant ses caresses incertaines que sa jouissance avait arrêtées. La femme, avec un soupir, s'appuya contre Loki, et laissa sa tête tomber contre son épaule. Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut plus que des bruits mouillés, et des soupirs. La peau de Hope était douce et souple sous son toucher. L'absence presque totale de poils était étrange pour Loki, mais finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable. Il aimait caresser cette peau, comme on aimerait caresser un chat. C'était douillet et chaud, mais ce n'était pas sexuel. Pas pour lui, en tout cas.

Dans une succession de spasmes, Hope jouit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, ses gémissements partant dans les aiguës. Puis, elle félicita Tony, flattant son sexe douloureusement tendu avec sa main.

« Loki, fais-le jouir. Branle-le. Tu peux jouir Tony, tu l'as mérité. »

Le milliardaire soumis eut un sourire de petit garçon(1), quand Loki le prit contre lui, lui faisant remplacer Hope dans la position précédente. Avec son bras gauche, il maintint Tony contre lui, et avec sa main droite, il le branla vite et bien. Tony jouit dans son poing quelques instants plus tard, gémissant sourdement, les yeux étroitement fermés, la tête renversée en arrière.

Hope avait enfilé un boxer de satin noir avant de les rejoindre. C'est quand elle fit la remarque que Loki pourrait peut-être se déshabiller pour dormir, que le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé presque tous ses vêtements. Il s'effeuilla donc rapidement, et se glissa dans le lit, à la suite de Hope et Tony, la femme entre eux deux.

« C'était super les garçons. Dormez maintenant. »

Ce qu'ils firent très vite, leurs mains jointes au-dessus du ventre de Hope, leurs soucis de la soirée oubliés.

_(1) Un petit clin d'œil à « Lessons from a God » de Malkavia30, traduite par Callistontheweb, qui n'est malheureusement plus en ligne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki et Tony vont-ils admettre ce que tout le monde a compris sauf eux ? Loki va-t-il réussir à ouvrir son cœur à son amant ? Quand vont arriver ces p****n de révélations ?  
> Je vous sens impatient aujourd'hui. Venez me dire tout ça en commentaire !
> 
> Et peut-être en saurez-vous plus au prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	23. Chapitre 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir !
> 
> Je n'ai pas pu poster vendredi pour cause de déménagement et du milliard de trucs à faire, mais voici le nouveau chapitre !  
> Au programme : Howard : le Retour ! et une déclaration.  
> Bonne lecture !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 23_

« T'aurais pu me prévenir quand même, dit négligemment Loki. »

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, somnolant l'un contre l'autre dans une grosse berline appartenant au milliardaire. C'était Happy Hogan qui conduisait, évidemment.

« Ça aurait été moins drôle, sourit Tony effrontément.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a raison ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation. A propos de nous. »

Tony resta pensif.

« Tu en as l'impression ? Qu'on est un couple ? »

Au volant, Happy Hogan ne sembla pas réagir, mais Loki savait qu'il écoutait attentivement. C'était un ami de Tony, mais Loki n'avait qu'une confiance limitée en lui, surtout parce qu'il ne l'avait rencontré que peu de fois, et à chaque fois dans un contexte professionnel, ce qui n'encourageait pas à la confidence. Ce fut pour cela qu'il tenta d'éluder la question.

« Tu en aurais envie ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, grimaça Tony. Je suis pas le mec le plus fiable de la terre. J'ai une vie plutôt dissolue, un comportement addictif, et j'ai de longues périodes où je ne veux voir personne et où je m'enferme dans mon atelier. Définitivement pas une bonne idée. »

Loki s'assombrit. Il n'aimait pas quand Tony se dévalorisait ainsi. Néanmoins, il n'ajouta rien, et préféra changer de sujet.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais être dominé, fit-il avec un sourire taquin. Si j'avais su …

\- Pas souvent. Mais de temps en temps, c'est pas désagréable. Hope est vraiment light avec moi. Elle l'est beaucoup moins avec son soumis officiel. Ou peu importe comment ils le considèrent.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Darren Cross.

\- L'homme d'affaire ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Il a une tête de connard.

\- Il l'est. Il a essayé de la faire à l'envers à Howard une fois. Il a pas essayé deux fois, je peux te l'assurer. Howard, mon père, pouvait piquer de sacrées colères parfois. »

Loki ne répondit rien, mais il s'en doutait un peu. Il s'était suffisamment accroché avec le fantôme pour le savoir.

« Bref, ce qu'elle me fait n'est même pas un dixième de ce qu'elle lui fait à lui. Elle m'a montré son donjon une fois. Pour rien au monde je n'aimerais me retrouver suspendu à un de ses engins de torture. J'aime le sexe piquant, pas humiliant ou douloureux comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce que Cross trouve à ce genre de pratique. Enfin, c'est pas à moi de juger. »

Le retour au travail fut un peu dur pour Loki. Certes, il était désormais rodé à la routine de son poste, mais il n'y trouvait aucun plaisir. Il avait un salaire très conséquent, trois gros départements sous ses ordres, et un peu plus de temps libres, mais il s'ennuyait. Il attendait avec impatience le week-end pour se remettre enfin à composer.

Mais quand vint le week-end, il ne put pas se remettre à son passe-temps favori. Howard Stark revint dans sa vie.

C'était le samedi matin, la semaine suivant la soirée caritative à Washington D.C. Loki se préparait du café avant de s'atteler enfin à ses compositions, quand soudain :

« J'ai encore besoin de votre aide Borson. »

La tasse de café se renversa tellement le sursaut de Loki fut fort. Il insulta le fantôme de tous les noms, en passant l'éponge sur la table-bar de la cuisine. Il s'était brûlé avec ces conneries !

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, répéta Howard Stark quand Loki arrêta de lui déverser toutes les insultes du monde sur la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis toujours ici. J'étais censé partir après que ma dernière volonté ait été faite. Or, Stane est sous les verrous, et le procès est fixé pour l'année prochaine. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur faut de plus là-haut.

\- Si vous savez pas, alors c'est pas de moi que vous avez besoin, mais d'un exorciste.

\- Très drôle Borson, répliqua Stark d'un air lugubre. Rendez-vous utile, et essayez de trouver ce que j'ai pu louper.

\- Votre vie ? risqua Loki. Ok, ok, se rétracta-t-il quand le fantôme s'avança vers lui. Je vais réfléchir. »

Loki tourna le dos au fantôme, pensant que celui-ci n'allait pas s'attarder.

« Vous couchez toujours avec mon fils ? »

Il était beaucoup trop optimiste indubitablement.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, dit-il sèchement.

\- Comment va-t-il ? »

Loki se radoucit.

« Il se noie dans le travail et dans le sexe. Sans parler de l'alcool. Mais j'ai noté un mieux cette semaine.

\- Vous êtes en couple ?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde pense ça ? râla Loki en se resservant une tasse de café.

\- Pour rien. Je suis allé voir ma femme, et ça ne va pas fort. Est-ce que vous pourriez demander à Anthony d'aller voir un peu sa mère ? J'ai peur que tout ça… »

Il écarta un bras avant de le laisser tomber.

« J'ai peur que ça ne l'ait ébranlée plus qu'elle ne veut bien le montrer.

\- Je ferai passer le message, promit Loki.

\- Merci Borson.

\- Je vais chez lui tout à l'heure, en fin d'après-midi, ajouta Loki sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Donc, vous êtes bien un couple, conclut Stark en faisant râler Loki. »

Enfin, _enfin_ , après un mois à travailler comme un dingue, Loki put se remettre à composer. Il jeta un œil sur les commentaires et les messages qu'il recevait, décida qu'il y répondrait plus tard, et se mit au travail. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il se sentit détendu. Il était en feu, et finit d'arranger la compo qu'il devait livrer pour le court-métrage horrifique depuis un petit moment, puis reprit quelques brouillons.

Quand il releva la tête, l'heure de midi était passée depuis longtemps, et à sa grande surprise, Howard Stark flottait toujours dans son salon, la tête levée vers le tableau de nu qui était accroché au-dessus du canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez les hommes ? demanda-t-il les mains croisées dans le dos. »

Loki haussa les sourcils.

« Ça dépend des hommes. Qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez une femme ?

\- D'accord, question idiote. Posons-la autrement. Qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez mon fils ?

\- Sa bite, répondit crûment Loki qui n'aimait pas cet interrogatoire.

\- Vraiment, Borson. Il en faudra plus pour me choquer. »

Loki eut un petit rire.

« Son sourire. Son air gouailleur. Ses sourcils qui se froncent quand il se concentre vraiment. Ses rides de rire qui auréolent son visage. Ses mains calleuses. Son cul formidable. Ses bras forts. Ses pectoraux. Ses cuisses puissantes. Ses coups de rein. Ses caresses. Et oui, sa bite, quand elle est au fond de mon-

\- J'ai compris l'idée. Et vous n'êtes pas en couple ? »

Cette fois, la phrase fit réfléchir Loki. Hope leur avait assuré qu'ils étaient un couple. Ils avaient balayé l'idée dès le lendemain, mais lui Loki, le voulait-il ? Peut-être. C'était un peu intimidant d'être en couple avec Anthony Stark. Génie, play-boy, milliardaire et philanthrope. CEO d'une des plus grandes entreprises du monde. Il y avait de quoi être réservé.

Cependant, derrière le nom intimidant, il y avait Tony. Tony au sourire lumineux. Tony et sa manie de vouloir aider les autres avec le seul outil qu'il ait trouvé, son argent. Tony et son sens de l'humour particulier. Tony et ses idées loufoques. Tony et ses baisers torrides.

Quand il arriva devant l'hôtel particulier dans Bedford Street, Loki hésita un instant avant de frapper. Tony lui ouvrit, habillé d'un vieux t-shirt du groupe Black Sabbath, déchiré et sale, une grande trace de cambouis dans le cou.

« Désolé, je suis crade, dit-il en embrassant brièvement Loki. Je vais prendre une douche, parce que le cambouis, c'est pas top, et j'arrive. J'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer. J'étais dans mon atelier depuis ce matin. »

Loki l'écouta pérorer en entrant, et en se mettant à l'aise. Il accrocha son manteau à une patère de l'entrée, et retira ses chaussures, comme à l'accoutumée. Tony fila donc sous la douche, et y resta peu de temps. Loki l'attendit, assis sur son lit. Quand son amant sortit de la salle de bain, il n'était habillé en tout et pour tout que d'une serviette nouée autour des hanches, et se frottait vigoureusement la tête avec une autre serviette.

« Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas bossé comme ça, dit-il alors que Loki le dévorait des yeux. J'ai fait une révision de tous mes robots. Dummy était encrassé comme pas possible. Dummy, c'est mon premier robot. Je l'ai construit quand j'avais quatorze ans je crois. Ouais, c'est ça. C'était un an avant mon entrée au MIT.

\- MIT ? A quinze ans ? s'étonna Loki.

\- Pas franchement les meilleures années de ma vie. Enfin, j'avais Rhodey.

\- Rhodes a fait le MIT aussi ? Mais, il est avocat, non ?

\- Ouais, il était financé par l'armée. Il aurait dû sortir officier de l'armée de l'air, pilote de chasse, tout ça. Mais il s'est pété les genoux, six mois avant la remise des diplômes. L'armée l'a lâché. Je lui ai passé de l'argent pour qu'il finisse le cursus, mais c'était fini. Il était dégoûté. Il est rentré à Harvard, l'année d'après, et a fait son droit en accéléré.

\- Oh. Dur. Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours.

\- Non, ça a été une sale période pour lui. Il est devenu accro aux antidouleurs. Puis alcoolique. Je l'ai poussé à faire une désintox. Moi. Oh, ironie. Mais ça a marché. Il a pu s'inscrire au barreau, faire une carrière brillante. C'est un des meilleurs maintenant.

\- Ton robot s'appelle Dummy ? C'est étrange comme nom.

\- Oh, c'est parce qu'un jour… ouais, c'est pas spécialement intéressant. »

Tony s'avança dans la chambre, tomba la serviette et fouilla dans son dressing à la recherche de quelque chose à mettre.

« Moi ça m'intéresse, dit Loki en se tenant sur le seuil de la petite pièce réservée aux vêtements.

\- Un jour mon père m'a traité d'idiot, parce que j'avais fait une erreur dans une équation, expliqua Tony en enfilant un boxer noir très moulant. J'ai voulu lui prouver que je n'en étais pas un. Alors j'ai construit un robot, et pour le baptiser, j'ai pensé à la première chose qui me passait par la tête. Donc Dummy. »

Loki s'approcha de Tony, et caressa ses biceps, puis ses pectoraux.

« Tu n'es pas idiot, Tony.

\- Je sais ça, répondit le génie avec un sourire tordu. Mais à côté de Howard, tout le monde était idiot. Même moi. Je n'ai jamais été à la hauteur de son intelligence.

\- C'est faux Tony.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Il a découvert de nouveaux éléments chimiques, a été pionnier dans la miniaturisation, et je ne parle que des choses dont j'ai eu vent. Parce qu'il a quelques dizaines de contrats top secrets avec l'armée, dont je ne connais pas le contenu. Même l'une de mes plus grandes réussites, le réacteur ARC, c'est juste l'amélioration de ses propres théories. J'aurais beau faire n'importe quoi, je ne lui arriverai jamais à la cheville. C'est pas de l'auto-dévalorisation, c'est juste la réalité.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être la copie conforme de ton père, dit Loki gravement.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est ce que tout le monde attend. Les médias, le Conseil d'Administration, le Gouvernement. Tout le monde attend que je révolutionne la planète, comme Howard l'a fait.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ! Révolutionner les modes de vie ! Tu es à l'origine de la grande révolution des smartphones.

\- Vraiment ? C'est ça ma contribution au monde ? Un peu plus de pollution aux métaux lourds, et une addiction en plus pour la population. Bravo Anthony, bien joué. »

Son ton était amer, et cela mettait Loki incroyablement en colère.

« Pourquoi t'acharner à être quelqu'un que tu ne veux pas être ? fit-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de changer. Moi, je t'aime comme tu es. »

Il y eu un blanc, tandis que les paroles de Loki semblaient résonner dans sa tête, encore et encore. Tony eut l'air surpris. Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois. Loki paniqua un peu et recula d'un pas. Comment ça aimer ? Il n'avait jamais… n'était jamais…

Tony sembla se réveiller.

« Moi aussi, dit-il avant de se précipiter sur les lèvres de Loki. »

Quelque chose explosa dans sa cage thoracique. C'était chaud et pétillant. C'était libérateur et euphorisant. C'était la fin d'une fuite en avant de plusieurs semaines.

Pour la première fois, ils ne baisèrent pas. Pour la première fois, ils firent l'amour. Intimement. Profondément. En se murmurant des 'je t'aime', pour goûter ces nouveaux mots entre eux, tester leur saveur si particulière.

« Alors on est en couple, finalement ? fit Tony allongé la tête sur la poitrine de Loki après les ébats. »

Loki se mit à rire.

« Oui, je pense qu'on l'est. »

Tony resta silencieux un long instant.

« Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à être fidèle, dit-il.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Loki.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Eh bien, il ne peut pas y avoir infidélité, si je suis d'accord. Et inversement.

\- Genre, tu me laisserais aller voir ailleurs ?

\- Si être dans un couple exclusif te rend malheureux, oui. Je n'ai aucune envie de t'étouffer Tony. Mais rien ne nous empêche d'être non-exclusifs ensemble.

\- T'as aimé les plans à trois à ce point ? fit Tony avec un sourire ravi.

\- C'était particulièrement excitant, je l'admets.

\- La prochaine fois, on prendra un homme. J'en connais quelques-uns qui ne seront pas farouches. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Alors ? C'est-y pas mignon ?  
> Dites-moi tout le bien que vous pensez de ce chapitre en commentaire !
> 
> Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai poster vendredi prochain, donc, à la prochaine !


	24. Chapitre 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà rentrée de vacances !  
> Comme j'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, voilà un chapitre un samedi soir.  
> Au menu, après la déclaration du chapitre précédent, une révélation !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 24_

Leur dimanche fut excessivement agréable. Ils firent l'amour dès que l'envie leur en prenait, c'est-à-dire, souvent. Les 'je t'aime' se firent plus rares, comme s'ils avaient peur de gâcher leurs paroles d'amour. Ils préféraient tous les deux les actes. L'euphorie ne les quittait pas, et quand Loki rentra chez lui le dimanche soir, il avait toujours un sourire immense et tendre sur le visage.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait avec mon fils, mais ça vous a plu, ricana Howard Stark. »

Il flottait toujours dans l'appartement

« Vous ne voulez pas retourner hanter Stane ? répliqua Loki.

\- Oh, ce n'est plus vraiment drôle. Je ne peux pas réellement lui faire du mal, et il a de moins en moins peur. Je préfère essayer trouver pourquoi je suis toujours un putain de fantôme.

\- Tony pense que jamais il ne sera à la hauteur de votre génie, dit-il subitement avec un ton de reproche.

\- Anthony n'a pas encore trouvé comment exploiter son potentiel, répondit Stark froidement.

\- Peut-être que pour être bien dans sa peau, il n'a pas besoin de suivre vos traces à tout prix.

\- Est-ce une sorte de procès Borson ? attaqua Stark qui n'avait pas dû aimer son ton.

\- Il a construit un robot à l'âge de quatorze ans parce que vous l'avez traité d'idiot ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que Tony a une estime de lui-même ridiculement basse parce que vous ne l'avez jamais complimenté ?

\- Mes méthodes d'éducation ne vous regarde pas Borson ! aboya Stark vivement.

\- Oh, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que depuis hier, ce sont mes affaires également ! »

Stark plissa des yeux en comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

« Et donc, vous vous êtes dit que critiquer la façon dont j'ai éduqué mon fils allait arranger les choses ? »

Loki le foudroya du regard. D'un geste brusque il reprit son manteau et piocha ses clefs de voiture dans le vide-poche de l'entrée.

« Venez avec moi, exigea-t-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Venez avec moi. On va chez Tony. Je vais lui dire toute la vérité, et vous avez intérêt à vous manifester.

\- Il n'en est pas question !

\- Votre fils se tue dans un rôle de CEO qui finira par le faire dépérir, parce qu'il pense qu'ainsi il vous aurait rendu fier ! rugit Loki. Je l'ai soutenu pendant un mois, je l'ai vu faire des nuits blanches à essayer de comprendre comment fonctionnait une entreprise aussi grande que Stark Industries. Mais hier, il a pu enfin prendre du temps pour lui, à faire ce qui lui plaît, à bricoler, s'occuper de ses robots. Je l'ai vu revivre. Donc oui, vous allez me suivre. Nous allons tout lui raconter, et ensuite, vous lui direz qu'il n'a pas à être malheureux en votre mémoire ! »

Stark finit par le suivre. Dans la voiture de Loki, il rouvrit la bouche.

« Vous n'avez pas l'impression de faire exactement la même chose que Tony ? A vous détruire la vie dans un boulot que vous détestez, alors que vous crevez de vous investir un peu plus dans vos compositions musicales ?

\- Taisez-vous, le rabroua sèchement Loki. »

En retournant dans Bedford Street, il était toujours en colère. Quand Tony ouvrit, il le bouscula presque pour entrer.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Tony. »

Loki s'obligea à prendre quelques profondes respirations avant de parler.

« Aurais-tu un tableau ? Pour écrire.

\- Euh, oui, en bas, dans l'atelier. Pourquoi ?

\- Peux-tu le monter, s'il te plaît ? Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Tony hésita un peu, mais finit par obéir. Il remonta avec un tableau à feutres effaçables de la taille d'une feuille A3, et une boîte de feutres. Loki le pressa pour s'installer au salon. Il posa le tableau et les feutres sur la table basse, s'assit sur le canapé et se tourna vers Tony.

« Il y a quelques semaines, le 14 janvier, je me souviens de la date parce que …

\- C'est le jour de la mort de Howard, finit Tony.

\- Le soir-même, il était dans mon bureau. Le fantôme de Howard était dans mon bureau. »

Tony cilla, mais ne dit rien. Loki essaya de pousser sa chance.

« Il m'a expliqué que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le voir, car j'étais la personne la plus à même de l'aider dans sa dernière volonté : mettre son assassin, Obadiah Stane, derrière les barreaux.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a des précédents de schizophrénie dans ta famille ?

\- Je suis adopté, Tony. Je n'en sais rien. Et ce n'est pas une hallucination. Je lui ai proposé de passer un coup de fil anonyme à sa femme, Maria, pour la prévenir, mais il m'a répondu qu'elle était la maîtresse de Stane depuis plus de vingt ans, et que cela serait trop dangereux.

\- Ok, là, tu me fais flipper Loki. Personne ne sait que ma mère était la maîtresse d'Obi. A part moi, Howard, et Rhodey. Comment tu l'as su ?

\- C'est le fantôme-

\- Les fantômes n'existent pas Loki ! s'exclama Tony. »

Loki lança un regard meurtrier à Stark pour qu'il intervienne. Le revenant poussa un soupir, prit un feutre effaçable et commença à écrire. Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent démesurément.

« Ça recommence ! Est-ce que c'est toi qui fais ça Loki ? Quel est le truc ?

\- Il n'y a pas de truc Tony. Howard est là. Et il a beaucoup de choses à te dire. Donc, je vais le laisser écrire, et je vais vous laisser seul, conclut-il en se levant.

\- Non ! Paniqua Tony. Me laisse pas ! Pas alors que je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il se passe, putain ! Les fantômes n'existent pas ! C'est impossible ! »

Loki se rassit et prit le visage de Tony entre ses mains.

« Regarde-moi Tony. Concentre-toi sur moi. Voilà. Respire. Il n'y a pas de danger, d'accord ? Je suis là. »

Howard avait reposé le feutre sur la table basse. Il attendit que Tony se fut un peu calmé pour lever le tableau, afin que son fils pût le lire.

_Borson dit la vérité. Il est insupportable, mais pas fou._

« Merci, marmonna Loki de mauvaise humeur. »

Tony eut un petit rire brisé. Howard abaissa le tableau, effaça les quelques lignes, et reprit l'écriture. Cette fois, c'était un peu plus hésitant et le feutre lui échappa plusieurs fois des doigts. En quelques phrases, il expliqua en quoi Loki avait été d'une grande aide, dans l'arrestation d'Obadiah, puis ré-effaça, et réécrit.

_Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te parler face à face. Ce que j'ai écrit dans mon bureau l'autre fois est vrai._

Efface. Écrit.

_J'ai été trop dur avec toi. Tu n'es ni un échec, ni une déception._

Efface. Écrit.

_Ne répète pas mes erreurs. Je me suis enfermé dans mon rôle de CEO, et cela m'a bouffé._

Efface. Écrit

_Toi seul sais comment trouver ton équilibre, et si cela implique de laisser la direction de SI à quelqu'un d'autre, fais-le._

Efface. Écrit. Beaucoup plus rapidement.

_C'est pareil pour vous Borson. Lâchez ce boulot qui vous insupporte. Vous éviterez un ulcère._

Loki poussa un soupir.

« Borson, fit soudainement Stark. Je sens quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tony.

\- Je sens… je me sens chaud. Est-ce que c'est bon ? »

Le fantôme se mit à briller d'une lumière chaude et brillante. D'un geste rapide, il attrapa le feutre et écrivit à la hâte. Puis la lumière l'engloutit tout à fait, et Loki dût se mettre une main sur le visage. Tony ne cessait de demander ce qu'il se passait puis lui aussi fut éblouit par la lumière, ce qui lui causa un grand choc. Enfin, quand l'embrasement s'éteignit, Howard Stark n'était plus là. Sur le tableau, on pouvait lire :

_Je t'aime Tony_

Tony sanglota longtemps. Sans mots. Juste des larmes, qui trempèrent la chemise de Loki.

C'était fini alors ? Howard Stark avait enfin trouvé la paix ? Loki n'en ressentait qu'un vide un peu malplaisant. Ils avaient été affreux l'un envers l'autre, mais le fantôme allait lui manquer.

Il continua de caresser les cheveux de Tony tendrement pendant longtemps. Il crut même que celui-ci s'était endormi, mais il n'en était rien.

« Pourquoi toi ? demanda-t-il très bas.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki. Je pense que je ne le saurais jamais avec certitude. Peut-être parce que j'allais être l'intermédiaire idéal. Peut-être parce que lui aussi avait des choses à m'apporter. Je ne sais pas, honnêtement.

\- Que voulait-il dire ? Quand il a dit que c'est pareil pour toi ? demanda Tony en s'écartant un peu de Loki. »

Il n'alla pas bien loin. Il colla son front contre celui de Loki. Ce dernier passa un doigt sur ses joues, essuyant les quelques larmes qui y restaient.

« Ça n'est pas important.

\- Ça m'intéresse quand même. »

Loki fit une petite grimace.

« Tout comme toi, finit-il par dire, j'ai une passion à laquelle j'aimerais consacrer plus de temps.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est quoi ? »

Tony souriait de nouveau. Il restait enlacé à Loki, mais les battements de son cœur, que le jeune homme pouvait percevoir, se calmaient lentement. Loki se détacha un peu de Tony pour prendre son téléphone. Il lança l'application YouTube.

« Après ma première dispute avec ton fantôme de père, j'ai composé ça. »

Il lança la vidéo de la musique 'L'emmerdeur' qu'il avait fini par poster la veille. Tony, curieux, se pencha sur le téléphone. Il leva la tête vers Loki, extrêmement surpris.

« Tu es ChaosGod ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui partit un peu dans les aiguës. Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es ChaosGod ! J'y crois pas ! Je peux avoir un autographe ? Sur la poitrine ! Je me laverai plus jamais !

\- Pas question, râla Loki. J'aime prendre mes douches avec toi. »

Tony se mit à rire, d'un rire libérateur. Un vrai rire joyeux, et Loki le suivit bientôt dans son hilarité.

« On va trouver, fit le milliardaire quand il fut calmé. On va trouver un moyen d'être plus heureux. Je te le promets. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il reste encore 4 chapitres et un épilogue. Que peut-il encore se passer ? Va-t-on enfin savoir se qui est arrivé à Loki quand il était plus jeune ? Qu'allez-vous faire de votre vie quand l'histoire sera terminée ? (spoiler pour moi-même, peut-être la vivre, hein, tu prends trop la grosse tête soleil, calme-toi)
> 
> Tout cela et bien plus dans le prochain épisode de Dernière Volonté !


	25. Chapitre 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à toutes et tous !
> 
> Ce chapitre arrive en milieu de semaine, un peu comme ça par hasard, mais en fait, pas du tout.
> 
> J'ai perdu ma grand-mère la semaine dernière, et vendredi, je ne me sentais pas du tout dans l'esprit de faire quelques blagues, et de penser à des questions de fin de chapitre. Du coup, je me suis dit que j'attendrai un peu.
> 
> Donc voilà, vous savez tout. Place au chapitre !
> 
> Au menu, un revenant non-fantomatique, négociations et bonnes actions.

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 25_

La première chose qu'ils firent, ce fut d'alléger leur temps de travail. Virginia Potts fut nommée CEO adjointe, malgré les maugréments du Conseil d'Administration, et Tony et elle prirent chacun un nouvel assistant. Tony engagea une certaine Carina Tivan, au physique extrêmement avantageux, mais qui se montra très compétente. Si Potts grinça des dents en la voyant arriver, elle changea vite d'avis après quelques jours de travail.

Loki savait que Carina était une ancienne escort-girl, une de plus, que Tony avait aidée en la payant pour remplir ses fêtes, afin qu'elle puisse suivre ses études. Et ses diplômes étaient nombreux. Licence de langues, en français et espagnol et Master de Management. Elle présentait bien, malgré les mèches rouges dans ses cheveux noirs, avait un sourire charmant, et une peau de bronze qui laissait deviner ses origines amérindiennes maternelles.

« Pourquoi ne pas créer une fondation ? demanda Loki un jour.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu vas pécher depuis des années chez les escorts pour aider ceux qui veulent réaliser leurs rêves. Pourquoi ne pas créer une fondation qui leur permettrait d'avoir accès à cet argent avant d'avoir à vendre leur corps ?

\- Je n'y avais jamais pensé, admit Tony. Pour moi, les fondations de milliardaires, c'est pour se donner bonne conscience. Donner son nom à un groupe riche, faire deux chèques monstrueux par an, et c'est tout.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de donner ton nom à ta fondation. Tu pourrais lui donner le nom de ton père, ou de ta mère, ajouta-t-il après la grimace de Tony.

\- Oh, oui, pourquoi pas. Je pense que mère serait ravie.

\- Et cela lui donnera une occupation, ajouta Loki. Depuis la mort de ton père, et l'arrestation de Stane, elle ne sort plus vraiment de chez elle.

\- Tu as raison. Je lui en parlerai. »

Loki quant à lui, nomma Erik Selvig, le Directeur du Département de la Comptabilité comme vice-Président adjoint. Le pauvre homme grisonnant en bégaya de reconnaissance. Il avait gravi péniblement les échelons de la hiérarchie pendant trente ans, et il s'était résigné à rester Directeur pour le reste de sa carrière.

Ainsi, les deux amants purent souffler, et s'occuper un peu moins de Stark Industries, et un peu plus d'eux-mêmes. Il n'était pas rare que Loki vienne chez Tony à Bedford Street, avec son ordinateur pour composer, pendant que son compagnon bricolait dans son atelier, à la cave. Ils se retrouvaient pour manger, repas qui pouvait tourner court selon les humeurs de chacun, puis allaient se coucher. Loki laissait de plus en plus de choses chez Tony, et passait de moins en moins de temps dans son appartement.

En Avril, la fondation Maria Stark organisa son premier dîner de charité à Washington D.C. Loki eut peur de tomber sur Thor à nouveau, alors il décida de ne pas y aller. Cela déçut beaucoup Tony, qui lui ne pouvait pas se défausser.

Très peu de gens savaient qu'ils étaient officiellement un couple. James Rhodes, parce qu'il passait beaucoup de temps avec Tony, Virginia Potts, à qui on ne pouvait rien cacher. Et c'était à peu près tout. Loki n'en avait pas parlé à sa mère, car il avait peur qu'elle le dise à Thor ou Odin. Tony n'en avait pas parlé à la sienne, car il ne voulait pas que cela se sache dans les milieux mondains. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé à Darcy, car ils avaient peur qu'elle fasse une gaffe devant Jane ou Thor.

Ils vivaient dans une sorte de clandestinité qui leur plaisait bien. Quand il était d'humeur dramatique, Tony parlait parfois de couple maudit. Loki se mettait alors à déclamer du Shakespeare d'un ton pénétré, et cela les faisait bien rire.

« _Loki Borson ?_ »

Le numéro qui s'affichait ne lui disait rien du tout, et la voix semblait familière mais Loki n'arrivait pas à la remettre.

« Oui, répondit-il. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- _Scott Lang. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi._

\- Scott, s'étonna Loki. Comment allez-vous ?

\- _Bien, bien. Je vous appelle à propos de cette aide, que vous m'avez proposé, après que nous ayons fait affaire._

\- Oh, oui. Attendez. Que dites-vous de nous rencontrer face à face, ce sera certainement plus plaisant pour chacun d'entre nous. Dans le même pub que la dernière fois, ça vous va ?

\- _Euh, d'accord. Je peux y être quand vous voulez._

\- Je prends ma pause déjeuner dans une demi-heure. On s'y retrouve à midi et demi, si ça vous convient.

\- _Très bien, d'accord, j'y serai. Merci beaucoup, Loki._ »

Il y avait un véritable soulagement dans la voix de l'homme.

« Je prends une pause déjeuner à l'extérieur, annonça-t-il à Tony quelques minutes plus tard.

\- C'est rare. Tu rencontres quelqu'un ?

\- Oui. Scott Lang. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens. Je t'en ai parlé. C'est celui qui est rentré par effraction dans le commissariat.

\- Oh, c'est vrai. Il a un souci ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Probablement.

\- Tu penses que ça le dérangera si je viens avec toi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Je viens alors. Cristina, je sors déjeuner.

\- Bien Monsieur Stark. N'oubliez pas votre rendez-vous de 14 heures. »

Ils rejoignirent le pub. Lang les attendait devant. Immédiatement, Loki lui trouva une tête affreuse. Il avait maigri, des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, et sa coupe de cheveux aurait bien eu besoin d'être rafraîchie.

Loki présenta son compagnon comme étant 'Tony', et Lang le fixa un petit moment, mais n'ajouta rien. Puis, ils entrèrent dans le pub, et s'assirent. Presque immédiatement, un serveur se présenta à eux et leur donna des cartes. Tony demanda un apéritif, un plateau de choses à grignoter et trois pintes de leur meilleure bière. Lang ne fit même pas mine d'ouvrir son menu.

« Je n'ai pas faim, dit-il.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide, répondit Tony. C'est moi qui paye.

\- Non, vraiment, ne vous en faites pas.

\- Scott, intervint Loki d'un ton patient. Ça n'est pas une quelconque forme de charité. Tony paye toujours le restaurant.

\- Je- euh… d'accord, accepta Lang.

\- Bon, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Loki quand l'apéritif leur fut servi. »

Lang passa une main fatiguée sur son visage. Il avait l'air à bout psychologiquement.

« J'ai perdu mon boulot. Restrictions budgétaires je crois, soupira-t-il. J'ai quatre semaines de retard dans le paiement de mon loyer, et mon proprio menace de m'envoyer les huissiers. Je trouve pas de boulot à cause de mon casier, vous comprenez. Et hier, le juge a décrété que si je ne trouvais pas de travail avant le mois prochain, il me retirait mon droit de garde auprès de ma fille. Mon ex me laisserait la voir, mais si j'ai plus d'appart, je la verrai moins. »

Les yeux de Lang s'étaient un peu humidifiés à la fin de sa phrase. Il renifla pauvrement.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis désespéré. J'ai pensé à vous parce que… pas pour que vous me donniez de l'argent, mais si vous avez besoin de bricolage, ou si vous avez des amis qui… »

Il s'arrêta de parler. Visiblement il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait vraiment demander à Loki. Son appel avait été vraisemblablement un coup de tête, un dernier coup de poker, en croisant les doigts.

Tony se pencha par-dessus la table et plissa les yeux. Puis il se recula dans son siège et secoua la tête.

« Nan, trop vieux pour être escort. Aïe ! »

Loki venait de lui mettre une taloche derrière le crâne, les lèvres pincées.

« Hey ! s'insurgea Lang. Je ne propose aucun service sexuel !

\- Ah ! fit Tony visiblement ravi. Il montre les dents ! »

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Hey ! Happy ! Dis-moi, on cherche toujours du personnel pour ma fête du week-end prochain ? J'ai un gus à te présenter. Au Rumours Irish Pub. Ouais. A tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha.

« C'est très gentil, Monsieur Stark, mais je ne suis pas sûr de correspondre à vos critères, balbutia l'homme très gêné.

\- Ah, vous m'aviez reconnu quand même. Mes critères ? J'en ai pas. C'est Happy qu'il faudra convaincre. »

Le garde du corps ne tarda pas à arriver. Loki savait que l'homme de confiance de Tony était chargé de suppléer Jarvis pour embaucher du personnel lorsque le milliardaire organisait une fête. Maria Stark avait abandonné le Manoir de Pennsylvanie et habitait désormais à plein temps à Washington, endroit beaucoup plus pratique pour gérer la toute nouvelle fondation dont elle était à la tête. Si bien que Tony avait décidé de faire une petite soirée, du même acabit que celle où Loki avait été deux ou trois mois plus tôt.

« Qui est-ce que je dois torturer Boss ? demanda-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de leur table.

\- Monsieur Lang, ici présent. Prends une chaise, commande-toi à manger. Nos commandes ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

\- Ok, merci. Monsieur Lang, enchanté, Harold Hogan, chargé de la sécurité de Monsieur Stark.

\- Scott Lang. Enchanté également, répondit l'homme en lui serrant la main.

\- Alors, Boss, c'est quoi l'embrouille ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles directement ?

\- Il a rendu un immense service à la collectivité, même si la collectivité l'ignore. Mais il a un casier judiciaire.

\- On avait dit qu'on embauchait plus de casier, râla le garde du corps. »

A côté Lang baissa la tête. Il fixait son verre de bière vide d'un air malheureux.

« Sans lui, Stane ne serait pas derrière les barreaux, révéla Tony.

\- Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Happy et Lang.

\- Oh ! C'était ça ! Comprit le délinquant. Mais, il y avait quoi dans cette enveloppe, bordel ?

\- Un mot pour orienter l'enquête. J'dis pas qu'on va le titulariser tout de suite. J'dis qu'on peut lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

\- C'est quoi comme casier que vous avez, grogna Happy en foudroyant Lang du regard.

\- Cambriolage avec effraction, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Tony ! s'insurgea Happy en oubliant.

\- Y a rien à voler dans le Manoir pendant une soirée ! Et il fera rien. C'est sa dernière chance s'il veut pouvoir continuer à voir sa môme.

\- C'est quoi vos faits d'arme ? demanda Happy d'un ton agressif.

\- Quelques baraques cossues de New-York.

\- Vous avez un nom dans le milieu ?

\- J'en ai eu un. J'ai arrêté maintenant. J'ai plus rien fait d'illégal depuis ma sortie de prison. Je le jure.

\- Votre nom.

\- Ant-Man, finit par souffler l'homme. »

Happy foudroya Tony du regard une seconde fois.

« Ça ne te dit rien, Ant-Man ? demanda-t-il. Membre du groupe des Bugs. Ils ont cambriolé ta baraque il y a cinq ou six ans. »

Scott Lang piqua un fard monstrueux, tandis que Tony éclatait de rire. L'ancien délinquant se leva de table, l'air vaincu, mais Tony le rattrapa par le bras.

« Non, non, non, rasseyez-vous. Rasseyez-vous je vous dis. C'est pas pour quelques milliers de dollars de trucs volés que je vais vous en vouloir. Ou millions, on s'en fout. Je gagne plus d'argent en allant aux chiottes que vous en gagnerez dans toute votre vie.

\- C'est dégueulasse Tony, dit négligemment Loki. »

Il s'était tu quand Tony s'était intéressé à l'homme, sachant que son compagnon avait bien plus d'opportunités à proposer à Lang que lui. Maintenant, il regardait ce dialogue à trois avec amusement, comme devant une pièce de théâtre. Deux serveurs arrivèrent avec leurs plats. Grilled Steak Salad pour Loki, énorme Hamburger pour Tony, une grande assiette de pâtes pour Lang et un très classique Fish and Chips pour Happy.

Ils commencèrent à manger, ce qui allégea considérablement l'ambiance. Puis Happy leva sa fourchette en direction de Lang.

« Venez vendredi après-midi au Manoir Stark, en Pennsylvanie. Rasé de près, meilleure coupe de cheveux que ça. On vous expliquera votre poste à ce moment-là. Mais je vous ai à l'œil.

\- Oui, Monsieur, répondit Lang soulagé. Merci Monsieur.

\- Le cachet est à deux mille dollars la soirée. Le costume et les repas sont fournis sur place. Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Tony, tu m'en dois une.

\- Je vais dire à la compta de t'octroyer une prime.

\- Non, non, je veux une augmentation.

\- Ok, pas de soucis. Deux pourcents ? Trois pourcents ? Je pense que c'est faisable. T'en pense quoi Loki ? C'est toi qui est à la tête des finances.

\- Je pense que trois pourcents est tout à fait dans nos moyens. J'envoie un message à Amira qu'elle fasse passer le mot à la RH et à la compta.

\- Merci Boss, fit Happy ravi. »

Le soir venu, alors qu'il savait que Tony bouclait un ou deux derniers dossiers dans son bureau, Loki entra.

« Je ne t'ai pas correctement remercié pour ce que tu as fait pour Scott Lang, dit-il. »

Tony répondit un marmonnement, plongé dans la lecture d'un rapport. Loki en profita pour servir deux verres de whisky et en tendit un à Tony.

« Merci, fit-il distraitement. Tu disais ?

\- Je disais que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de te prouver ma gratitude pour ta décision de ce midi. »

Le ton de Loki interpella Tony qui s'assit bien au fond de son fauteuil ergonomique en cuir, les mains croisées devant lui.

« C'est vrai ça, fit-il avec un air intéressé. Je ne t'ai pas dit, mais il se peut que quelques billets de cent dollars se soient retrouvés dans l'une de ses poches. Je mérite une petite récompense, ne penses-tu pas ?

\- C'était tout à fait mon idée, répondit le jeune vice-Président. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir _Patron ? »_

Le sourire de Tony s'élargit. Quand Loki l'appelait patron sur ce ton, c'était la promesse de plaisirs intenses. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla et avec un regard sensuel, et des gestes lascifs, il défit la ceinture du CEO et sortit son sexe de son pantalon. Loki avala ce sexe, le faisant gonfler contre sa langue, faisant attention de ne pas trop frotter ses dents dessus.

« Touche-toi Loki, demanda Tony. »

Loki obéit, empoignant son propre sexe, déjà dressé, et se masturba, en rythme avec ses mouvements de tête. Il sentait la poigne de Tony dans ses cheveux, s'accrochant et accompagnant les gestes de son amant sur sa bite bien dure désormais.

Quand soudain, un cri fit sursauter Loki.

« Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Virginia Potts en entrant dans le bureau. Je suis désolée ! J'ai frappé, mais personne n'a répondu, j'ai cru… j'ai cru… je sors. Je suis désolée. »

Loki referma sa braguette, très rouge, alors que Tony était plus ou moins hilare. Loki était certain de ne pas réussir à regarder Potts dans les yeux pendant très longtemps.

« C'est pas grave chéri, on continuera à la maison. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler Alert : Dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire de Loki est révélé. Je répète : L'HISTOIRE DE LOKI EST RÉVÉLÉE ! (par contre soumise à Trigger Warning)
> 
> A bientôt !


	26. Chapitre 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeeeeet c'est un nouveau chapitre ! Eeeeeeeeet c'est un vendredi ! (Rassurez-moi, on est bien vendredi ?)  
> Chose promise, chose due, voici le chapitre où Loki se livre enfin !
> 
> Trigger Warning : Relation toxique, manipulation psychologique, viol conjugal, tentative de suicide.
> 
> Désolée si ça spolie mais pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ça, ce chapitre n'est pas fait pour vous.

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 26_

Loki s'était proposé pour aider à l'organisation de la fête de Tony, au Manoir. C'était pourquoi il était devant le portail du Manoir de Pennsylvanie en ce samedi matin. Il y retrouva Scott Lang, qui faisait le planton.

« Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît Loki, demanda-t-il. Désolé, c'est la procédure, et Monsieur Hogan est vraiment pas content d'avoir dû m'embaucher.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas Scott. Faites votre travail. Tenez.

\- Très bien, vous êtes sur la liste. Bonne journée. »

Dans le Manoir, les employés étaient déjà très occupés à décrocher les tableaux des murs, à mettre en sécurité les bibelots, à fermer les meubles à clef, et à les recouvrir de toiles imperméables transparentes, tout cela coordonné d'une main de maître par le Majordome Jarvis.

« Monsieur Loki, salua le vieil homme. Je suis ravi de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même, Monsieur Jarvis.

\- Vous tombez bien. Le traiteur va bientôt arriver, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour l'intercepter à l'arrière-cuisine. Il faudra vérifier avec lui que tout est bien livré et en bon état. Michelle, allez avec Monsieur Loki. »

Le traiteur arriva vite, avec deux employés, dans une camionnette-réfrigérante blanche. Les professionnels avaient beau être trois, Loki et Michelle, une petite employée portoricaine qui parlait anglais avec un accent très fort, ne furent pas de trop pour réceptionner toute la nourriture.

Loki compta avec le traiteur le nombre de petits fours, de verrines, de plats, de pains, de bouteilles de vin et d'autres alcools, de fromages, de desserts, de tout. Ils en eurent pour presque deux heures, à tout compter et ranger dans les grands réfrigérateurs du Manoir. Mais quand cela fut fait, ce fut avec le plaisir du travail bien accompli. Loki eut juste le temps d'aller embrasser son compagnon et de saluer James Rhodes, que Jarvis lui demandait d'aller vérifier si les voituriers étaient en ordre, et si les vestiaires avaient fini de s'organiser.

Il était donc dehors quand la première voiture arriva. Il s'agissait de Hope van Dyne. Elle n'était pas habillée pour la soirée, car elle avait certaines choses à voir avec Tony avant, à propos de la douzaine de millions de dollars qu'il avait donné à sa fondation pour la construction d'un bâtiment. Elle sortit de sa voiture, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Loki ! Je suis contente de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ? »

Ils s'embrassèrent comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis dix ans.

« J'ai trouvé le gardien bien plus mignon que celui de la dernière fois, dit-elle avec un sourire. Dommage que les employés aient ordre de ne pas fricoter avec les invités.

\- As-tu dit fricoter ? rit Loki. Je le connais, celui-ci. Je pourrais te mettre en relation. Demain. Par contre, pas sûr qu'il soit ton genre.

\- Vraiment ? Tu es un ange. Quant à mon genre, je sais les reconnaître. Il ne le sait peut-être pas encore, mais il va aimer. »

Loki rit puis conduisit Hope à l'intérieur. Elle s'isola avec Tony dans l'ancien bureau de Howard, que Tony utilisait de plus en plus comme le sien quand il venait au Manoir.

Loki donna encore quelques menus coups de main par-ci par-là, afin que le Manoir puisse enfin accueillir les invités de Tony. Le jeune homme monta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon pour s'habiller. Il entendit les premiers invités arriver quelques minutes avant que Tony ne le rejoigne, lui aussi pour se changer. Ils portaient des tenues similaires. Chemises, noire pour Loki, bordeaux pour Tony, avec un jean, et une veste de costume pour Loki.

Ils descendirent, et Tony commença à saluer tout le monde. Loki discuta un peu avec James Rhodes, puis Hope redescendit de l'étage, cette fois, habillée d'une robe cintrée noire avec des manches en dentelle trois quart du plus bel effet. Ils sortirent ensemble sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. Il n'y avait pas grand monde encore sur la piste de danse. Non loin, un agent de sécurité veillait à ce que rien n'arrive.

« Mais c'est mon petit gardien de tout à l'heure ! s'extasia Hope en reconnaissant Scott Lang.

\- Allez, viens, je vais te le présenter. »

Hope prit le bras de Loki et ils s'avancèrent au-devant du tout nouvel agent de sécurité.

« Comment allez-vous Scott ? demanda Loki. Je vous présente Hope van Dyne. Hope, Scott Lang. C'est un ami.

\- Très honorée de faire votre connaissance, Scott, minauda Hope.

\- Euh… moi également, répondit-il en lançant un regard d'incompréhension à Loki. Je suis navré Madame, Loki, mais je ne peux me permettre de me laisser distraire.

\- Quel dommage. Vous serez toujours là demain ?

\- Je finis demain à midi, mais je-

\- Parfait ! Nous pourrons faire plus ample connaissance. Je passe la nuit ici. J'espère que nous pourrons discuter demain, après votre service. »

Elle lui lança un sourire prédateur qui éblouit le pauvre homme puis Loki et elle s'installèrent dans le salon de jardin, à deux pas de la piste de danse. Ils furent rejoints par Darcy, qui leur proposa un joint pour commencer la soirée. Loki s'habituait doucement à la sensation de fumer. La tête lui tourna très vite, mais il ne toussa pas. Cependant, ce n'était pas son truc. Il trouvait le goût trop âpre, et la sensation sur la langue n'était pas agréable. Les sensations provoquées étaient suffisantes pour passer outre, mais il savait qu'il ne deviendrait jamais un fumeur quotidien ou régulier.

« Thor est venu avec un ami à lui, dit Darcy au court de la conversation.

\- Qui ? questionna Loki en sentant l'angoisse monter. »

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'avoir la réponse de Darcy, parce qu'il les vit sortir du Manoir, un verre chacun à la main, et riant.

« Fandral, fit-il.

\- Ouais, lui, répondit Darcy sans s'apercevoir du trouble qui envahissait Loki. »

C'était comme si une main glacée était venue fourrager dans ses entrailles. Les souvenirs de son adolescence, réveillés par ses précédentes discussions avec Thor, revenaient en force dans son esprit.

« Loki, ça va ? s'inquiéta Darcy. Tu es devenu tout blanc. Nous fais pas un bad trip. »

Loki voulut se lever et s'enfuir, mais malheureusement pour lui, Fandral posa ses yeux sur lui. Il put lire dans son regard l'exact moment où son ancien petit-ami le reconnut. Fandral donna un coup de coude à Thor et il désigna Loki. Les deux hommes s'avancèrent. Fandral avait l'air ravi, mais Thor avait l'air beaucoup plus sombre. L'aménagement du salon de jardin, en cercle, en partie contre un mur, coupait toute retraite à Loki qui avait l'impression de voir avancer vers lui son passé douloureux, venu le hanter. Comme s'il n'avait pas eu à faire avec suffisamment de fantômes ces derniers temps.

« Hey ! Loki ! l'interpella Fandral. Ça fait longtemps dis-moi ! »

Et sans s'occuper des autres, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, à côté de lui. De l'autre côté, Darcy le regardait avec un air circonspect.

« En effet. Presque dix ans, répondit froidement Loki.

\- Han ! Déjà ? Alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

\- Je fais ma vie. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut t'intéresser.

\- Sois pas vache comme ça ! C'est cool de se revoir, non ?

\- Cela n'a rien de plaisant pour moi, je peux te l'assurer, cingla-t-il. »

Hope et Darcy restaient silencieuses, clairement incertaines de la conduite à tenir.

« Tu pourrais être plus sympa quand même, répliqua Fandral avec un sourire mauvais. En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

\- Être sympa avec toi ne m'intéresse pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, ta présence m'importune. »

Loki se leva, avec la ferme intention de fuir l'autre homme sous les regards médusés de ses deux amies, et noir de Thor, mais Fandral lui attrapa le poignet. Le cœur de Loki s'emballa. Sa gorge se serra, et une espèce de panique le prit aux tripes.

« T'es chiant, tu sais. T'as toujours été qu'un casse burne Loki.

\- Lâche-moi Fandral.

\- J'veux juste qu'on discute, rattraper le temps perdu. Paraît que tu te tapes Tony Stark. »

Loki lança un regard vénéneux à son frère.

« Lâche-moi, Fandral, répéta-t-il plus fort en essayant de dégager son poignet.

\- T'as jamais voulu faire d'effort ! s'énerva l'autre en le tenant plus fort. T'as toujours été qu'un petit con qui pensait qu'à sa gueule, à venir pigner, là.

\- Lâche-le, ordonna Hope d'une voix tranchante. Lâche-le tout de suite. »

Fandral, en bon mâle alpha, se leva pour toiser la femme d'affaire.

« Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

\- Sinon, je te casse la gueule, le blondinet. »

Et dans le ton de Hope on pouvait sentir la promesse d'une bonne raclée. Elle se leva elle aussi. Elle était plutôt grande, et faisait la taille de son adversaire. Son regard noir, et son visage figé étaient de bons avertissements.

« Ah, ouais ? On va voir ça. »

Il tira sur le poignet de Loki, pour le rapprocher de lui, mais Loki lutta en retour. Hope profita d'un moment d'inattention de Fandral pour lui attraper le petit doigt de sa main libre, de le tordre et de lui plier le bras dans le dos. D'un geste sûr, elle lui plaqua la tête contre la table basse à leurs pieds. Fandral, sous le coup de la douleur, cria et lâcha enfin Loki.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la voix forte de Scott Lang.

\- Cet homme importunait mon ami, déclara Hope. Mais il va s'excuser et aller voir ailleurs s'il y est, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle libéra l'auriculaire de Fandral qui jura violemment en secouant sa main. Il fusilla la femme du regard.

« Tu comptes intervenir Thor ? lança Darcy quand il fut manifeste que Fandral allait répliquer. »

Celui-ci prit son ami par le bras et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille. Les deux amis s'éloignèrent alors, enfin.

« Loki, ça va ? »

Non, ça n'allait pas, mais son souffle était trop court pour qu'il réponde. Il faisait une crise d'angoisse. Cela ne lui était plus arrivé depuis des années !

« Je l'emmène dans sa chambre, annonça Darcy.

\- Je vais prévenir Tony, dit Hope. »

Il se sentit conduire au milieu des convives par son amie, jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec son compagnon. Darcy le fit asseoir sur le lit et s'accroupit devant lui, lui tenant la main.

« Respire profondément Loki. Essaye. Essaye de respirer avec moi. Allez, il est parti maintenant. Je te jure que quand je vais raconter ça à Jane, elle va tuer Thor ! Il attendait quoi pour réagir ? Que ça finisse en baston générale ? »

Tony entra à la volée dans la chambre.

« Hope m'a prévenu, dit-il. Loki ça va ?

\- Crise de panique, parvint-il à souffler. »

Tony s'assit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos. C'était apaisant, et les quelques larmes qui avaient commencé à perler aux coins des yeux de Loki, dévalèrent ses joues.

« C'était qui ce mec ? demanda Tony.

\- Mon ex, dit sombrement Loki. Que je n'avais pas revu depuis la fin du lycée. »

Tony força Loki à s'allonger sur le lit. Le milliardaire s'installa d'un côté et Darcy de l'autre. Ainsi encadré, par des personnes qui se souciaient vraiment de lui, Loki se sentait mieux. Plus en confiance.

« Quand j'étais au lycée, commença-t-il, au tout début du lycée, mon frère était déjà en dernière année. Il traînait toujours avec la même bande. Volstagg, Hogun et Fandral. Et aussi avec sa copine Sif. Un jour, Thor, qui n'a aucune idée de la signification du mot 'intimité', a trouvé un exemplaire de _Blueboy_ dans ma chambre. C'est…

\- Un magazine porno gay, compléta Tony.

\- Oui. Il s'est empressé de répandre la nouvelle. D'abord auprès de ses amis, et puis d'Odin. C'est là que mon calvaire a commencé. Odin a des idées très rétrogrades. Pour lui une famille c'est un homme qui fait des enfants à une femme. Point. J'étais déjà pas le préféré. Mais, là, c'était pire que tout. Il ne me parlait plus que pour me rabrouer. Devant moi, il appelait Thor 'mon fils', mais je restais juste 'Loki'. Un jour, il m'a balancé à la figure que j'étais adopté. Mère s'est vraiment fâchée contre lui quand il a fait ça. J'ai été mal pendant des mois. Ça aurait pu être juste difficile au sein de la famille. Mais non. Ce n'était pas assez drôle. On était scolarisé dans une école privée catholique. Forcément, l'homosexualité n'y était pas bien vue du tout. J'ai subi les quolibets de mes camarades pendant tout le lycée. Il y avait quelqu'un cependant. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu, qui aurait dû être mon seul soutien. Et c'était Fandral. »

Blotti contre lui, Darcy et Tony écoutaient religieusement cette histoire que Loki n'avait raconté qu'à ses thérapeutes.

« J'étais amoureux de lui depuis mes quinze ans. Il était dans le placard, et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, avant aujourd'hui, il y était encore. Il se disait mon petit-ami quand on était seuls, mais il me traitait de tapette avec les autres. Il me jurait qu'il m'aimait, mais il me faisait du chantage pour coucher avec moi. C'est beaucoup plus tard que j'y ai mis le mot de viol. Il m'obligeait à faire le mur, pour baiser dans sa voiture. J'étais très amoureux, très fragile psychologiquement, et je croyais chaque bobard qu'il me sortait. Quand je ne voulais pas coucher avec lui, il disait que je ne l'aimais pas assez, jusqu'à ce que j'écarte les cuisses. Il m'insultait quand je pleurais, mais je n'arrivais pas à voir qu'il ne m'aimait pas. J'étais persuadé qu'il m'aimait aussi. Et puis, ça a été la fin du lycée. J'ai été sélectionné pour entrer à l'université Columbia, donc je quittais D.C. Quand il a appris ça, Fandral a rompu. Mon frère m'avait progressivement éloigné de tous mes amis d'avant le lycée, à cause de cette histoire d'homosexualité. Fandral était à mes yeux la dernière personne qui me restait. Quand il a rompu… il a été d'une cruauté atroce. Disant que j'avais été vraiment débile de croire qu'il avait pu m'aimer. Comment un pédé comme moi aurait pu lui faire éprouver de l'amour ? Il m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette, et encore, je pense qu'il avait plus de considération pour ses fringues que pour moi. »

Sans se concerter, Tony et Darcy lui prirent chacun une main, attendant le dénouement, que Tony devinait tragique.

« Le lendemain, c'était le bal de promo. Je n'avais aucune intention d'y aller. Je savais que Thor était à une soirée d'étudiants, sur son campus, qu'Odin était en déplacement, et que Mère avait une soirée de prévue avec ses amies. J'ai attendu le soir, pendant la journée j'ai écrit une lettre, pour ma mère, pour lui demander pardon. Je me suis fait couler un bain, et j'ai pris une lame de rasoir. Les coïncidences ont voulu que Mère rentre beaucoup plus tôt, avec l'une de ses amies. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais ma mère est chirurgienne. Et son amie, Eir, qui était là, aussi. Elles ont reconnu l'odeur du sang. Elles m'ont retrouvé à moitié exsangue dans la baignoire de ma salle de bain. Ce sont elles qui m'ont sauvé la vie. »

Tony caressa doucement les fines cicatrices qui remontaient le long de son bras.

« C'est mère qui m'a permis de partir. Elle s'est assurée que j'ai un appartement à New-York, de la nourriture dans mon frigo, et des rendez-vous chez un psychiatre. J'ai mis des mois et des mois à m'en remettre. J'ai développé une méfiance accrue envers les autres. J'ai pu extérioriser une partie de mon vécu dans une asso LGBT. C'est mon psychiatre qui me l'avait conseillé. Rencontrer enfin des gens comme moi, qui souffrent ou ont souffert de ce genre de discrimination. J'y ai rencontré Karl, qui m'a réconcilié avec les plaisirs de la chair. »

Tony lui embrassa doucement la tempe. Par contre, Darcy fulminait littéralement. Elle se leva d'un bond et les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps de la retenir, que déjà, elle dévalait les escaliers.

« Toi ! rugit-elle en trouvant Thor et Fandral. »

Jane était présente aussi, à peine arrivée. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie avec étonnement.

« Darcy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? fit-elle.

\- Espèce de connard ! Sale violeur ! rugit la femme hors d'elle. »

Loki s'arrêta à bonne distance du petit groupe, mais Fandral le vit quand même.

« Putain ! T'es allé lui raconter quoi ? Que je t'ai violé ? Mais t'es un salopard de menteur ! »

Loki fit un pas en arrière. Raconter sa vie dans l'intimité de sa chambre, à l'homme qu'il aimait et son amie, c'était autre chose que de se retrouver en face de son bourreau, lui crachant des insanités.

« C'est moi qui te parle, trou du cul ! continua Darcy. Quand on profite de la faiblesse de quelqu'un et qu'on lui fait du chantage pour coucher avec, ça s'appelle un viol !

\- Tu as quoi ? fit Thor à son ami d'un ton menaçant. »

Autour d'eux, un cercle se formait, attiré par les cris suraigus de Darcy et les beuglements de Fandral. De même, les agents de sécurité se rapprochaient, prêts à intervenir.

« C'est quand même pas ma faute s'il écartait les cuisses ! »

Il y eu un grand craquement quand le poing de Thor entra en contact avec le nez de Fandral. Aussitôt, les agents de sécurité intervinrent, et ceinturèrent Thor et Fandral pour les éloigner. Scott Lang avait très adroitement attrapé les bras de Fandral, pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Thor éructait totalement, injuriant son ami, le traitant de tous les noms. Fandral continuait de crier également que Loki racontait des conneries. Puis Tony intervint.

« Foutez-moi ça dehors, cracha-t-il en désignant Fandral. Et inscrivez-le sur la liste noire. Viens Loki, t'as besoin d'un remontant. »

Docile, et toujours sous le choc, le jeune homme le suivit. On lui mit un verre dans les mains, l'encourageant à boire. Hope et Darcy revinrent pour le soutenir. Tony pestait contre les amis d'amis, d'amis qui s'invitaient dans les soirées. Et Loki restait plus ou moins amorphe, les dernières paroles de Fandral tournant dans sa tête. Il but deux ou trois verres d'alcool fort en très peu de temps, n'écoutant plus les discussions autour de lui. Les lumières de la fête bougeaient, l'éblouissant par intermittence, la musique trop forte et violente lui agressait les tympans. Ça sentait la sueur, le tabac et l'alcool.

Est-ce que la rotation de la Terre avait changée ? Thor avait pris sa défense. Devant l'un de ses meilleurs amis, ces amis qui étaient toujours passés devant Loki.

Soudain, la réalité de ce qu'il venait de vivre le percuta de plein fouet. L'aveu de sa tentative de suicide, le retour du pervers narcissique qui avait détruit son adolescence, Thor se positionnant de son côté pour la première fois de sa vie. La tête lui tourna, son estomac se contracta, et il vomit.

L'odeur âcre d'alcool, qui seul tapissait son estomac, combinée à celle de la bile, lui frappa les narines. Presque aussitôt des mains pressèrent des serviettes en papier sur lui. On le força à se lever. Il tituba, manquant de tomber sur celui qui le soutenait, Tony, et Rhodes à sa gauche. On le reconduisit dans la chambre, où on le déshabilla, puis on le poussa jusque dans la douche. D'abord ce fut froid. La faïence était froide, l'air était froid, l'eau était froide, et puis, ça se réchauffa. L'eau se réchauffa, des bras puissants et réconfortants le réchauffèrent, un autre corps que le sien et que celui de Tony vint rajouter sa chaleur sous la douche chaude.

L'esprit de Loki finit par s'éclaircir, et le brouillard dans sa tête s'étiola sous l'eau chaude, et grâce à l'affection des deux personnes présentes. Tony avait retiré son pantalon et sa chemise pour entrer dans la douche, par contre, Darcy n'avait ôté que ses chaussures. Sa robe, déjà moulante, lui collait littéralement à la peau, révélant par empreinte les dentelles légères de son soutien-gorge. Elle avait posé la tête sur l'épaule de Loki, et avait fermé les yeux sous la cascade d'eau apaisante qui tombait du plafond.

Les larmes, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir jusque-là, se mirent à couler. Sous l'eau, elles étaient presque invisibles, c'était moins grave de les laisser s'échapper. L'étreinte de Tony se resserra, et Darcy saisit sa main.

« As-tu déjà pensé à porter plainte ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi faire ? répondit Loki en reniflant misérablement. Il a raison. Je l'ai laissé faire au final.

\- Loki, soupira Tony. Tu étais mineur, et pas lui. Il avait une emprise sur toi, il te faisait du chantage. Ça reste un viol, donc un crime pour lequel il peut être puni.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas si les faits sont prescrits. Et j'ai pas la volonté franchement.

\- C'est pas grave mon cœur, lui assura Tony en passant une main sur sa tête trempée.

\- Mon cœur ? Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne pas se donner de surnom. »

Loki parvint à sourire à son compagnon, d'un vrai sourire, et non d'un rictus qui se serait voulu rassurant.

« Mon cœur ? fit Darcy d'un ton surexcité. Comment ça mon cœur ? Vous êtes officiellement ensemble et vous m'avez rien dit ? Pas que je ne me doutais de rien, hein. Genre la terre entière sait que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais ça aurait été sympa de me prévenir que vous vous en étiez rendu compte ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'abcès est crevé, tout ne peut aller que mieux maintenant. Au prochain épisode : du FLUFF !
> 
> A bientôt !


	27. Chapitre 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Comme promis, du fluff, et du sexe aussi. (/!\\)  
> Bonne lecture !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 27_

Ils sortirent de la douche, et Darcy se retrouva habillée uniquement d'un peignoir beaucoup trop grand, à cause de sa robe mouillée.

« Dis, Tony, fit-elle en se séchant les cheveux. J'ai complètement oublié de te demander, tiens au fait quelle heure il est ? Minuit et demi ? Bon, ça va. Je voulais te demander, j'ai une invitée de dernière minute, qu'est pas sur la liste, mais elle est un peu spéciale.

\- Qui c'est ? demanda Tony affalé sur le lit, Loki dans les bras.

\- Tu te souviens de l'Agente du FBI, la rousse qui est venue chez toi ?

\- Celle qui avait un cul d'enfer ? Ouais, je m'en souviens.

\- Ben, je lui avais filé mon numéro, et de temps en temps, on se voit pour s'envoyer en l'air, tu vois. Et puis elle est super intéressante. Du coup, je l'ai invitée sur un coup de tête, genre cet après-midi. Et elle a dit oui, pourquoi pas. Du coup, elle devrait arriver sur le coups des une heure du mat', tu vois, expliqua la jeune femme à toute vitesse.

\- C'est une blague ? Tu as invité une meuf du FBI ? Mais tu penses à quoi ? Je suis sûre que t'as de quoi t'envoyer toi-même en taule pour dix ans rien qu'avec ce que tu as dans ton sac à main.

\- Elle s'en fout. Elle est pas des stup'.

\- T'es chiante Darcy ! T'as intérêt à ce qu'elle soit pas sous couverture ou un truc du genre. Y a un paquet de monde qui a tout à perdre d'avoir les flics qui entrent chez moi.

\- S'teuplait ! Minauda la jeune femme. Pour que je puisse m'envoyer en l'air !

\- T'as plein de monde prêt à s'envoyer en l'air avec toi, ici.

\- Mais elle fait des cunnis incroyables ! Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça.

\- Moi aussi je fais des supers cunnis ! Je peux te faire une démonstration si tu veux.

\- Huh, huh. Pas comme elle. Elle fait ce truc incroyable avec sa langue et ses lèvres pulpeuses. T'as pas les lèvres pulpeuses, tu pourras jamais test.

\- Je dois dire Tony qu'elle a raison. Tu n'as pas les lèvres pulpeuses. Mais moi, je les aime comme elles sont. Parce qu'elles font des fellations du tonnerre.

\- Ah ! rétorqua Tony à la jeune femme. Tu vois ? Au moins un qui reconnaît mon talent buccal. D'ailleurs, je m'en vais le remercier de ce pas.

\- J'aurais bien participé, mais je dois garder un peu d'énergie pour Nat'.

\- C'est son nom ? demanda Loki.

\- Ouaip. Natasha Romanoff. Agente du FBI.

\- Ok pour qu'elle rentre. Je vais appeler Happy. Mais ça va faire flipper un paquet de monde en bas.

\- Merci Tony ! »

Elle se jeta à son cou pour lui déposer un gros baiser sonore sur la joue.

« Tu vas l'accueillir comme ça ? rit Loki en désignant le peignoir. »

Les manches étaient bien trop longues, et tombait au-delà de ses mains, et elle était obligée de faire deux fois le tour de son corps pour que la ceinture ait une boucle d'une taille correcte.

« Ben ouais. C'est plus sexy que la mini robe. »

Tony proposa à Loki de redescendre, mais le jeune homme se sentait tout bonnement épuisé. Les événements de la soirée l'avait vidé de toute énergie, et il n'aspirait plus qu'à se blottir au chaud dans un lit, contre son compagnon dans le meilleur des cas. Compréhensif, Tony lui proposa un massage afin de le détendre, quand Darcy repartit accueillir son plan cul fédéral.

Tony avait cette huile de massage érotique au parfum floral très doux et pas grasse. Loki se dénuda complètement, et s'allongea confortablement sur le grand lit moelleux. Tony se versa une bonne rasade d'huile dans les mains, puis débuta le massage. Il commença par étaler l'huile sur le dos de Loki, frictionnant la peau de ses mains légèrement calleuses, puis tâta le terrain du bout des doigts, pour localiser les zones de tensions.

Il fit rouler les muscles tendus, provoquant quelques gémissements de la part de Loki. C'était bon. Les doigts de Tony étaient agiles et robustes, épais et adroits. Ils trouvaient et détendaient chaque nœud de ses épaules, de ses trapèzes, tout le long de sa colonne, au niveau des lombaires, puis le sacrum. L'esprit de Loki, qui s'était un peu assoupi pendant le massage, profitant de chaque instant de félicité, se réveilla un peu quand Tony descendit un peu plus bas que le sacrum, massant ses fessiers. Les muscles étaient tendus eux aussi, sur les côtés extérieurs, et le massage de cette zone était inhabituel, mais agréable. Il le fut bien plus quand les mains de Tony s'approchèrent de cette zone sensible, entre les deux grands lobes de chair.

**/!\/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\**

Le premier doigt huilé qui le pénétra fut un véritable délice. C'était à peine invasif tellement il était glissant. Tony le fit aller et venir longuement, fouillant à l'intérieur de lui pendant que son autre main était remontée pour masser ses vertèbres avec douceur. Tony l'embrassa au niveau du sacrum, sa barbe frottant plaisamment contre sa peau rendue sensible par le massage. Loki poussait soupir sur soupir à chaque fois que le doigt venait en lui, à chaque baiser rugueux, à chaque pression délicieuse sur sa colonne.

Le deuxième doigt fut un plaisir. Son anus était un peu plus étiré et les sensations étaient plus intenses. Les mouvements des deux doigts lui arrachaient désormais des gémissements graves et prolongés. C'était plus une sorte de ronronnement en réalité, mais Loki n'admettra jamais avoir 'ronronné' même pour Tony. Son compagnon était désormais concentré sur son doigté délicat, mais son autre main parcourait encore de temps à autre la peau de son dos et de ses flancs, caressant bien plus qu'elle ne massait.

Le troisième doigt fut un bonheur. Il sentait l'étirement de son anus désormais, ainsi que les doigts qui bougeaient les uns contre les autres. Ça n'était en rien douloureux, et même c'était… oui, juste là ! C'était quasi-orgasmique. Presque inconsciemment, Loki soulevait un peu les hanches pour partir à la rencontre des doigts, cherchant à les garder enfouis en lui. Les gémissements étaient entrecoupés de halètements et d'onomatopées indiscernables.

Puis Tony lui souleva carrément les hanches, et lui écarta un peu les jambes afin de se tenir entre elles. Loki, dans son brouillard de plaisir, amplifié par l'alcool et l'adrénaline, avait à peine conscience de la posture totalement indécente qu'il avait prise. Le cul en l'air, les jambes ouvertes, la tête dans les mains, les yeux clos. Le sexe de Tony le pénétra sans aucun problème, l'huile lubrifiant parfaitement son anus préparé avec soin.

L'avantage d'avoir un amant accro au sexe, était que l'amant en question savait exactement comment vous faire voir des étoiles en quelques coups de rein. Et Tony était très très accro au sexe, surtout avec Loki, ces derniers temps. Il trouva très vite le bon angle, et s'acharna sur la petite boule de nerf qui envoya tout un tas d'informations intenses au cerveau de Loki. Il se sentait monter au septième ciel à une vitesse presque record. Tony caressait son dos, ses cuisses, lui écartait les fesses pour entrer plus profondément encore. Mais ce n'était pas passionné. C'était presque lent. C'était langoureux. C'était lascif comme l'avait été la préparation. Et alors que Loki était au bord du gouffre, Tony s'immobilisa.

« T'arrête pas ! s'exclama Loki, frustré.

\- Mon cœur, commença son compagnon avec un drôle de ton.

\- Je passerai sur l'utilisation du surnom.

\- Je crois… Je crois que le préservatif a craqué. »

Loki resta silencieux, le sexe de Tony encore profondément enfoui en lui, les fesses relevées et écartée.

« Pardon ?

\- Je- J'ai oublié que le latex et l'huile, ça fait pas bon ménage. »

Et puis, sans avertissement, Loki se mit à rire. Tony sortit de lui. Le préservatif était craqué et son sexe en ressortait comme un gros orteil ressortirait d'une chaussette trouée, ce qui accentua le rire de Loki.

« Je suis désolé, Tony, parvint-il à dire. Je crois que c'est nerveux. »

Il se remit à rire, couché sur le flanc, la propre érection pas encore descendue. Tony s'affala sur le dos après avoir retiré le morceau de latex foutu, et se mit à rire à son tour.

« Je crois que c'était une soirée placée sous une mauvaise étoile, dit Loki après un petit moment de fou rire.

\- On ira dans une clinique demain pour faire des tests, fit Tony. J'en fais régulièrement, à cause de, tu sais, le bon milliard de coucheries que j'ai eu. Mais ça fait un petit moment que j'ai pas été testé. Et puis comme ça, on sera plus obligé de mettre ces foutues capotes quand on est que tous les deux. En attendant, j'ai toujours la gaule. »

Il se tourna vers Loki et l'embrassa rapidement, avant de coller leurs deux sexes ensemble, les saisir dans sa main droite, sa main gauche passant derrière Loki et se remettant à le doigter. Ils vinrent tous deux plus ou moins ensemble, leurs semences se mélangeant, rendant la main de Tony poisseuse. Loki s'en fichait et se blottit dans ses bras.

**/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\**

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Merci d'être là. De m'avoir dragué devant cet ascenseur. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier avant l'épilogue, on touche au but mes amis !
> 
> A bientôt !


	28. Chapitre 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, bonjour !
> 
> Je suis actuellement en mode OSEF du vendredi, donc voici le dernier chapitre, et l'épilogue qui devrait suivre dans la soirée. Ne me remerciez pas. Je vous aime.
> 
> Enjoy !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 28_

Loki relut le mail, interloqué.

« Tu es prêt ? demanda Tony en posant la valise de Loki dans l'entrée de son appartement. Je sais bien que c'est mon jet, mais on est quand même censés respecter un horaire. »

Loki ne répondit pas, continuant sa lecture.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? râla Tony en entrant dans la chambre.

\- Lis, lui intima Loki en tournant l'écran de l'ordinateur portable vers lui. »

Ses yeux parcoururent très vite les quelques lignes de texte, et ses sourcils s'élevèrent.

« C'est génial ! dit-il avec enthousiasme. Prends ton ordi, on leur répondra de Los Angeles. Allez, on y va. Happy nous attend en bas avec la Chevrolet. »

Loki referma son ordinateur et suivit son compagnon dans l'ascenseur, après avoir fermé son appartement.

Ils avaient décidé après l'incident de la soirée, de prendre des vacances. Loki avait émis le désir de rendre visite à sa mère, qu'il n'avait pas vue en personne depuis des années. C'était jusqu'alors trop douloureux pour lui de retourner en terres californiennes, car trop proche d'Odin, mais maintenant il en avait le courage. Tony lui donnait ce courage.

« Et si tu démissionnes, dit Tony quand ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Frigga, on pourra être ensemble publiquement, sans plus craindre la moindre accusation de favoritisme. »

Loki ne répondit pas. Il venait d'apercevoir sa mère. Il eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et sortit de la voiture de location, conduite par Scott Lang. L'ancien cambrioleur avait depuis l'incident Fandral, gagné le respect et la confiance de Happy Hogan qui lui avait fait signer un CDI comme garde du corps du couple Stark-Borson.

Loki et Frigga se tombèrent l'un l'autre dans les bras. Thor avait raison. Elle avait maigri, mais ce n'était pas aussi alarmant qu'il l'avait laissé penser.

« Mère, je suis si content de te revoir.

\- Loki, mon chéri. Comme tu es beau ! Et si tu me présentais ton ami ?

\- Mère, je te présente Tony Stark, mon compagnon.

\- Enchantée, Monsieur Stark, le salua Frigga avec un grand sourire.

\- Moi de même, Madame Borson. Et appelez-moi Tony.

\- Seulement si vous laissez tomber le Madame, et que vous m'appelez Frigga.

\- Avec plaisir Frigga, répondit Tony avec son sourire séducteur.

\- Ne fais pas du charme à ma mère, toi, le tança Loki en riant. »

Ils s'installèrent à table. Frigga avait fait les choses bien et avait déjà commandé de quoi prendre un apéritif convenable. Un serveur leur apporta donc un plateau de tapas à partager, ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne, qu'il servit aux trois convives.

« Où pensez-vous dormir cette semaine ? demanda Frigga après qu'ils eussent trinqué.

\- Au Hilton sans doute.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi. »

Aussitôt Loki se rembrunit.

« Mère, tu sais que je ne veux pas voir Odin.

\- Tu ne le verras pas, assura Frigga. Je n'habite plus avec lui.

\- Comment ? s'étonna Loki.

\- Je te le dis, mais Thor n'est pas encore au courant. Je quitte Odin. J'habite dans mon propre appartement depuis un peu moins d'un mois désormais. La procédure de divorce n'est pas encore engagée, mais mes avocates vont bientôt déposer la demande.

\- Mais pourquoi ? balbutia Loki qui n'en revenait pas. »

Pour lui, malgré sa détestation pour son père adoptif, ses parents allaient rester ensemble pour toujours, comme les couples d'inséparables. C'était Odin et Frigga depuis si longtemps qu'ils en étaient indissociables. Même après son départ de la maison, bien que sa mère l'ait soutenu à corps et à cris devant Odin, il n'était pas question de séparation ni de divorce.

« Nous n'avions plus rien en commun, soupira-t-elle. Le monde change, mais Odin reste figé dans ses certitudes, et tu es le premier à en avoir souffert. Et puis, ces derniers temps, il a soutenu publiquement et financièrement Donald Trump. L'ambiance à la maison était devenue déplorable. Non, non, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Mais ça n'est pas important. Parle-moi un peu de toi, de vous deux. J'ai suivi de très près toute cette histoire malheureuse à la mort de votre père Tony. J'apprécie grandement Maria. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez, mais nous nous sommes rencontrés quand vous étiez enfant. Thor n'était même pas né. Vous suciez votre pouce, et cela irritait Howard.

\- Oh, je ne me souviens pas de cela, j'en suis navré. Comment ai-je pu oublier une femme si charmante ? se désola Tony. »

Loki lui donna une petite bourrade dans l'épaule en riant.

« Je suis si contente que tu ailles mieux mon chéri, dit Frigga avec un sourire aimant. Thor m'a raconté qu'il y avait eu un incident à une soirée récemment. Il a l'air de découvrir à quel point tu as souffert durant ton adolescence. Il m'a dit… Comment m'a-t-il dit ça ? Il m'a dit, que ce n'était plus à lui de rétablir le contact avec toi, et que tu le ferais de toi-même quand tu seras prêt.

\- Thor mûrit, dit fatalement Loki en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son émotion. C'est un peu effrayant.

\- Il commence à parler de mariage avec sa compagne, Jane Foster. L'as-tu rencontrée ?

\- Oui, je vois qui elle est, répondit-il soulagé de ne pas s'attarder sur des sujets trop sensibles pour lui. Je connais mieux sa meilleure amie, Darcy. Diantre ! Un mariage ? Voilà qui ne va pas plaire à Odin. Foster n'a aucune situation. C'est une femme brillante, certes, mais dont le compte en banque ne dépasse pas les quelques milliers de dollars. »

Sa mère se mit à rire, de manière assez peu charitable pour son futur ex-mari.

« Et toi alors Loki ? Ton nouveau poste correspond à tes attentes ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui et non, répondit Loki. En fait, je commence à songer à démissionner.

\- Démissionner ? s'alarma Frigga. Mais pourquoi ? Après tous tes efforts pour en arriver là.

\- Eh, bien oui. Je me rends compte que ça n'était pas mon désir propre.

\- Je sais que tu as toujours été plus intéressé par la musique que par l'économie, soupira Frigga. Mais la musique est un passe-temps, pas un travail.

\- Justement, fit Loki. Jusqu'à présent, je composais tout seul, dans mon coin. Mais j'ai gagné en notoriété sur Internet.

\- D'ailleurs, je connaissais l'alias de Loki, ChaosGod, avant de le connaître lui, intervint Tony. Il est très bon.

\- J'ai reçu un mail, juste avant de prendre l'avion. Une boîte de production indépendante. Ils me proposent de travailler sur la musique de leur prochain long métrage d'animation. Mais avec mon contrat actuel, je ne peux pas travailler contre rémunération, en dehors de Stark Industries.

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer Frigga, on partirait d'abord sur quelque chose comme un congé à durée indéterminé sans solde, pour que la collaboration entre Loki et 3Dvertissement puisse se faire.

\- Écoute Mère. J'ai toujours voulu faire ça. De la musique. Tu le sais. J'ai une opportunité aujourd'hui d'être l'une des rares personnes à pouvoir faire ce qui me passionne.

\- Bien, soupira-t-elle. Du moment que cela te rend heureux, j'imagine. »

Loki lui sourit pour la rassurer, puis attaqua le sujet qui lui brûlait la langue.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu avais maigri, glissa-t-il d'un air dégagé.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien, répondit Frigga sur le même ton. Avant de prendre la décision de quitter Odin, j'ai eu une mauvaise passe.

\- Et tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? Tu étais bien trop occupé avec tes propres soucis. Non, non, en plus c'était très bénin.

\- Comment ça ? s'alarma Loki. Ce n'était pas juste un coup de blues ?

\- J'ai eu un fibrome utérin un peu gros, et ça m'a bouffé mon énergie. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. J'ai fait un curetage, et je ne l'ai plus.

\- Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Loki alors que Tony avait baissé les yeux au mot 'utérin'

\- Non, le seul risque qu'il pouvait y avoir, cela aurait été de me rendre stérile. Mais je le suis depuis la naissance de Thor. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu es mon fils. »

Le sourire de Loki se fit tendre et lumineux. Sa mère, après qu'Odin lui ait cruellement appris qu'il était adopté, avait été un véritable pilier. Elle l'avait assuré de son amour, peut-être différent de celui qu'elle portait à Thor, mais tout aussi fort et vivace. 'Nous t'avons voulu', avait-elle dit à l'époque, 'Alors nous avons tout fait pour t'avoir. Si ton père n'est pas capable de voir la chance qu'il a d'avoir un fils tel que toi, alors c'est un crétin'.

A la fin du repas, le couple déclina l'offre de Frigga de les loger, arguant qu'ils allaient avoir un rythme de vie pas vraiment diurne pendant leurs vacances, et que ce ne serait pas agréable pour elle.

« Je vous emmène où, Patron ? demanda Scott quand ils pénétrèrent à nouveau dans la berline de location.

\- Au Hilton Hotel. On va poser nos affaires, et puis on ira se balader ensuite, répondit Tony. Vous avez prévu quelque chose de particulier Scott ?

\- Euh, je… pas vraiment, mais…

\- Crachez le morceau mon garçon, se moqua gentiment Tony.

\- Mrs van Dyne est à Los Angeles en ce moment, Patron, et elle souhaite passer une soirée avec moi.

\- Petit veinard, rit Tony. Hope, c'est un sacré morceau.

\- Oui, en parlant de ça, elle fait un peu peur, non ? »

Loki éclata de rire sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Elle fait peur, mais c'est bon, répondit Tony avec un large sourire. Vous allez aimer Scott, j'en suis sûr.

\- Si vous le dites Patron, fit le chauffeur sans grande conviction. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez, plus que l'épilogue !


	29. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit : pour rendre à César ce qui est à César, l'acronyme du SHIELD à la fin de l'histoire a été trouvé par Callistontheweb !  
> Il s'agit donc de l'épilogue de Dernière Volonté. Pour moi, ça fait longtemps que l'écriture est finie, je suis actuellement sur un gros projet avec d'autres personnes mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment.
> 
> Un petit passage remerciements :
> 
> Merci Obviously Enough pour ton prompt
> 
> Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire.
> 
> Merci à tous les lecteurs qui faisaient exploser mes statistiques tous les vendredi, tous ceux qui ont fav ou follow cette histoire.
> 
> Pour vous remercier, une dernière scène de sexe (/!\\) et ce sera la fin !
> 
> Également, un petit clin d’œil (avec l'autorisation d'Obviously Enough), si vous avez lu Paris ne Pleure Jamais, vous allez reconnaître.
> 
> Bisous à tous !

_Dernière Volonté_

_Chapitre 29_

**Un an plus tard :**

Loki était radieux, au bras de Tony, sur ce mythique tapis rouge. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Sa musique, celle du film d'animation sur lequel il avait été embauché, était sélectionnée aux Oscars.

En fait, le film lui-même, Le Cube Cosmique, était un chef-d'œuvre pour la plupart des critiques. Son réalisateur, Steve Rogers, un ancien dessinateur-animateur de chez Disney, qui était passé derrière la caméra, n'en pouvait plus de recevoir récompense sur récompense, et s'il n'avait pas été ridiculement humble au départ, Loki était persuadé qu'il aurait désormais une tête énorme, et un ego surdimensionné.

Le film était nommé dans la catégorie Meilleur Film d'Animation, Meilleur Montage, Meilleurs Effets Visuels et évidemment, Meilleure Musique de Film. Et c'était là le coup d'éclat de ce dessin animé, car les effets visuels reposaient presque entièrement sur la musique : c'était un film muet. Tony, après un dernier baiser à Loki, monta les marches quatre à quatre, afin de laisser la vedette au petit groupe. Ils le méritaient.

Il y avait donc Steve, le réalisateur et occasionnellement dessinateur et animateur, Loki le compositeur de la musique, et Peggy Carter la productrice, également la compagne de Steve. Évidemment, ils n'avaient pas été que trois sur le projet, mais depuis un an, c'était leur bébé. Ils en étaient fiers, et il y avait de quoi. Des trophées à la pelle partout dans le monde venaient récompenser leur travail.

C'était encore en discussion, mais Tony avait proposé d'ouvrir une société de production, qui serait dirigée par Peggy Carter, chapeautée par Stark Industries, allouant à leur trio des moyens financiers et techniques bien plus importants que les petits locaux qu'ils avaient occupés jusqu'alors. Peggy était très mitigée, mais se laissait doucement convaincre.

Meryl Streep ouvrit l'enveloppe dorée et avec un sourire annonça :

« Et l'Oscar de la meilleure musique de film est attribué à Loki Borson pour Le Cube Cosmique. »

C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Tony le poussa hors de son siège, et le bruit des applaudissements heurtèrent les oreilles de Loki. Il avait gagné ? Vraiment ? Les lumières sur scène l'éblouirent. Meryl Streep, en robe scintillante et sourire ultra-bright, lui tendit la fameuse statuette dorée. Loki la prit par réflexe et se tourna vers le micro. La salle en face était plongée dans la pénombre, à cause des rangées de spots qui l'aveuglaient, et ce fut certainement pourquoi il parvint à reprendre conscience.

« Quand on m'a dit de préparer un discours, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, je ne les ai pas cru, dit-il. Mais je dois être dans une sorte de rêve parce que je ne l'ai pas cru non plus quand on m'a dit que j'étais nommé aux Oscars. »

La salle rit et Loki se sentit un peu moins tendu. Une voix cria 'Je t'aime' par-dessus le bruit.

« Moi aussi je t'aime Tony. »

La salle rit encore, et Loki sourit enfin.

« Donc merci pour ce rêve incroyable. J'espère que je m'en souviendrai à mon réveil. C'est un très beau rêve, franchement, et pourtant il partait un peu comme un cauchemar. Je veux dire, je ne suis pas spécialement à plaindre. Je ne pars pas vraiment de rien. Vous avez peut-être entendu parler de mon père adoptif, Odin Borson. Pas vraiment le type le plus pauvre du monde. Donc non, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de mec qui partait avec trois ronds en poche, et qui finit maître du monde. Et pourtant, je n'étais pas franchement destiné à faire de la musique. D'ailleurs, je n'en fais pas. Officiellement, je suis toujours vice-Président de Stark Industries en charge des finances, en congé à durée indéterminée. Pas hyper chantant comme titre. Mais Steve m'a trouvé alors que je bidouillais deux trois compositions sur mon ordinateur. Et il m'a donné ma chance. Une seule chance. Une seule opportunité. C'est ce que je souhaite à toutes les personnes qui veulent vivre un rêve comme le mien. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit une vraie, dit-il en désignant la statuette.

\- Moi, je la veux bien ! cria la voix de Tony faisant rire une nouvelle fois la salle.

\- Non, c'est la mienne. Et un peu aussi celle de Steve, qui a su m'orienter vers des choses que je n'avais encore jamais expérimentées. Merci Steve, merci Peggy, merci l'Académie pour cette reconnaissance inouïe. Merci à vous d'avoir ri et applaudi aux bons moments. Merci à tous de m'avoir soutenu. »

Hope lui fit des grands gestes dans la foule des célébrités de la soirée _Vanity Fair_ , après la cérémonie des Oscars.

« Félicitations Loki ! dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Je suis tellement fière de toi !

\- Merci Hope. Je suis harcelé de textos et d'appels depuis tout à l'heure. Darcy m'envoie des cœurs en boucle, et je crois sincèrement qu'elle a programmé son téléphone pour faire ça. Ma mère était en larmes quand je l'ai eue au téléphone. Tony est plus surexcité qu'un gamin qui a mangé trop de sucreries.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je réalise pas. Pas encore. C'est… Non, j'y crois pas. Je pense encore que je vais me réveiller et que tout ça sera un délicieux rêve.

\- Où est Tony d'ailleurs ?

\- Il arrive. Il essaye de faire croire à Jennifer Lawrence qu'il a participé à l'élaboration du film. Ah, le voilà. Je crois qu'elle lui a mis un râteau.

\- N'importe quoi, nia le milliardaire en lui rendant la statuette plaquée or. Elle a dit qu'elle me rappellerait.

\- Tony, rit Loki. Tu ne peux pas emballer à chaque fois.

\- Vous êtes venus avec Scott ? demanda Hope.

\- Oui, et Happy, mais tu t'en fous, la taquina Tony. Ils attendent la fin de la soirée dans la limousine.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de venir dans ma suite après le bal ? Qu'on puisse se détendre ? Proposa Hope pas du tout innocemment. Avec Scott évidemment. Pas sûre que Happy soit ravi de participer par contre.

\- C'est pas trop le genre de Happy, confirma Tony avec un sourire ravi. Moi je suis partant. Loki ?

\- Oui, moi aussi. Notre petite soirée d'il y a déjà plus d'un an m'avait beaucoup plue. Vous pensez que Scott aura envie de participer ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Hope avec un sourire prédateur. »

En un an, le couple de Tony et Loki avait trouvé un équilibre sexuel assez particulier. Régulièrement, ils proposaient à une autre personne de partager leur lit et leurs jeux. Comme ils le disaient eux-mêmes, ils n'étaient pas un couple exclusif, mais ce qu'ils préféraient c'était ne pas être exclusifs ensemble. Tony vivait depuis très longtemps dans un milieu totalement débauché, et Loki s'était aperçu plus ou moins avec surprise qu'il aimait ça. Moins que Tony, certes, mais un plan à trois ou quatre relançait très sûrement sa libido. C'était ce qu'ils allaient faire ce soir-là.

Ils partirent avec Hope et rejoignirent la limousine à la fin de la soirée. Ils embarquèrent avec eux Scott, qui travaillait toujours pour Stark Industries, dans la suite de la femme d'affaire au Hilton Hotel. Happy leur souhaita bonne nuit, pas dupe pour un sou, et repartit rendre la limousine à la société de location.

**/!\/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\**

Sitôt arrivés dans la suite, Hope lança d'une voix autoritaire :

« Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, mon chou.

\- Oui, Madame, répondit docilement Scott en se mettant à genoux. »

Loki sourit d'un air prédateur à son compagnon.

« C'est ma soirée ce soir, dit-il.

\- Oui mon cœur, répondit Tony. »

Malgré la répugnance de Loki pour les surnoms, celui-ci était resté entre eux. Loki s'approcha et pencha la tête pour déposer un baiser sur la bouche de Tony, avant d'aspirer sa lèvre inférieure et de la mordiller.

« Alors tu vas être très gentil, très _docile_ , n'est-ce pas Tony.

\- Oui mon cœur, répéta-t-il en frémissant. »

En lui appuyant fermement sur les épaules, Loki mit son amant à genoux devant lui.

« Je ne voyage jamais sans mon équipement. Tu peux te servir Loki, offrit Hope. »

Elle avait sorti une mallette cylindrique de cuir souple noir, qu'elle déroula sur une table. Dedans étaient alignés et fixés ce qu'elle appelait son équipement. Des fouets, des cravaches, des sextoys, des baillons, des bandeaux pour les yeux.

« Je fais tout désinfecter et stériliser après chaque utilisation, assura-t-elle. »

Elle se saisit d'un bâillon-boule et d'un bandeau en soie noire et se retourna.

« Regarde comme ils sont beaux, nos hommes. »

Tony et Scott, tous les deux à genoux, tous les deux attendant de savoir à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangés, ne pouvaient pas être plus différents l'un de l'autre. Scott connaissait son rôle. Il avait les mains jointes derrière le dos, la tête basse, et même s'il avait un petit sourire d'anticipation, il était l'incarnation de la soumission. Tony avait la tête levée, cherchant des yeux ce que pouvaient bien trafiquer Loki et Hope. Il gigotait sur ses genoux et serrait et desserrait les poings sur ses cuisses, visiblement impatient.

« Je crois que tu vas devoir le dresser un peu, ton homme, fit Hope avec un sourire.

\- Je pense qu'en effet, il recherche la punition. »

Loki se détourna et regarda ce que proposait Hope comme matériel, tandis que celle-ci attachait bâillon et bandeau autour du visage de Scott.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Loki en sortant des petits objets en acier inoxydable.

\- Celui-là, c'est une cage de chasteté. Mais c'est trop tard pour l'utiliser, il faut que le pénis soit mou. L'autre c'est un plug de chasteté. Tu vois l'espèce de grosse aiguille ? C'est pour mettre dans l'urètre. »

Loki grimaça.

« Tu utilises ça ?

\- Ça m'est arrivé, répondit Hope avec un sourire mutin. Non, non, ne panique pas mon chou. Je ne vais pas utiliser ça sur toi. Chut. Respire. »

Scott, qui s'était agité, se calma docilement, le regard occulté par le voile noir, et la bouche ouverte et bloquée par la boule rouge de son bâillon.

« Je crois que je vais rester sur du très basique, fit Loki après un moment à regarder chaque objet de la trousse de cuir. »

Il ne prit rien, mais ce n'était que momentané. Pour l'instant, il voulait d'abord jouer avec les nerfs de son compagnon. Il s'approcha donc de lui, mais Tony le surprit en frottant sa joue contre son entrejambe, sa tête se trouvant juste à la bonne hauteur.

« Tony, gronda-t-il faussement. Tiens-toi bien. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire coquin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hope ouvrir seulement le pantalon de Scott pour en sortir son sexe encore mou. Elle passa un doigt à l'ongle long et rouge dessus, et comme par magie, le sexe prit de la vigueur.

Loki retira le nœud papillon de Tony, et l'utilisa pour lui attacher les mains derrière le dos.

Pour son plus grand plaisir, il utilisa le corps offert de Tony de toutes les manières qui lui passèrent par la tête. Ils s'accordèrent assez vite avec Hope. Il était le gentil, elle était la méchante. Il donnait les récompenses, elle donnait les châtiments. Il suçait, elle fouettait. Leurs deux hommes n'en menaient pas large. Si Scott était plus habitué que Tony à ce traitement, le milliardaire n'était pas en reste et en redemandait, au plus grand plaisir de Loki.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la délivrance. Loki pénétra Tony après une longue torture à base de plug anal, et Hope s'équipa d'un gode-ceinture pour faire vivre la même chose à Scott. Ils eurent la permission de jouir, après que Loki soit venu au fond des chairs de Tony. Puis les deux amants s'éclipsèrent, laissant Hope s'occuper de Scott qui avait bien plus dérouillé que Tony, il fallait l'avouer.

**/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\** **/!\**

« Thor m'a envoyé un message, annonça-t-il quand ils entrèrent dans leur propre suite dans le même hôtel. Il te félicite, évidemment. Il voudrait savoir si tu vas bien, comment tu as géré le stress. Tu devrais peut-être lui donner ton numéro de téléphone maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- J'y penserai, éluda Loki. Viens te coucher maintenant.

\- Oui mon cœur. »

La suite, vous l'avez peut-être devinée. Le futur fut, peut-être pas radieux, mais en tout cas très plaisant. Ils s'aimaient et étaient entourés de personnes à qui ils tenaient et qui les aimaient en retour. Et c'était le principal.

**A une date antérieure, quelque part, dans les sous-sols du FBI, à la section du Service Hermétique d'Intervention Ectoplasmique et de Localisation des Défunts(i) :**

L'Agent Spécial Coulson rangea une enveloppe, deux papiers et un stylo sous scellés, dans une boîte portant le logo du SHIELD, et ayant pour matricule le 2017-01-02-HS-LB.

Le SHIELD était une division secrète du FBI, récoltant des informations et les preuves de l'existence et de la manifestation des fantômes. Ils étaient également chargés d'étouffer les affaires de fantômes ou de discréditer les témoins au cas où ils parlaient. Mais peu d'entre eux avaient le courage de témoigner publiquement, ce qui rendait leur travail relativement facile.

L'Agent Coulson relut une dernière fois le dossier, s'assurant que toutes les pièces et tous les résultats d'analyses étaient bien là. Le rapport était formel. Howard Stark avait eu le droit à une dernière volonté, et Philip Coulson était positivement certain que son acolyte de la dernière chance était Loki Borson. Il ignorait à peu près tous des mécanismes qui faisaient que tel ou tel défunt avait le droit à une dernière volonté. Mais il était sûr d'une chose. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, c'était toujours pour le meilleur.

Il referma la porte de la salle de stockage, un petit sourire flegmatique aux lèvres.

Quoi qu'il y eût après la mort, Howard Stark était désormais en paix.

* * *

(i) Ceci est un clin d'œil à « Paris ne pleure jamais », de Obviously Enough, **dont l'acronyme a été trouvé par Callistontheweb (merci à elle !)** , que j'ai tendance à beaucoup mentionner dans mes fanfictions. J'ai évidemment son accord **(et peut-être bientôt l'accord de Callistontheweb)** pour reprendre l'acronyme.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Je sais, c'est très court, mais les prochains chapitres seront plus longs, promis.
> 
> Dis-moi ce que tu en as pensé. Oui, toi-là, derrière ton écran. Je te vois :)


End file.
